Nanti
by Salada15
Summary: Ketika dia datang membawa kancing kedua, maka Sakura akan menjawab "Nanti"/" apa ?"/"Jawabanku"/"Nanti, tunggulah sampai waktu yang memberimu jawaban"
1. Prolog

Mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan latar atau cerita, ini murni karya saya.

Semua karakter by : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Prolog**

Dulu, aku pernah mempercayai cinta. Tapi itu dulu… sebelum keyakinanku tentang sebuah kata yang bernama cinta itu hilang bersama dengan kepergiannya. Masa SMA adalah masa yang sangat indah. Kata orang, kau akan menemukan cinta sejatimu disini. Cih! Aku tidak percaya! Sudah kubilang kan ? kalau aku tidak akan pernah percaya terhadap cinta?

Pesta _graduation_ adalah pesta tahunan bagi kaum tingkat terakhir. Siswa siswi SMA Tokyo High School saling bercengkrama sebelum berpisah dengan teman sejawat mereka. Tidak lupa memanfaatkan teknologi masa kini untuk mengabadikan momen mereka. Mataku hanya mengawasi mereka dari jauh. Bola mata zamrud ini hanya menatap mereka datar… bak putri malu yang selalu sembunyi jika ada yang menyentuh. Aku tidak memiliki keberanian lebih untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Lagipula, siapa yang sudi berteman dengan gadis kutu buku dungu ini? Di tengah kesunyian ini seorang pemuda datang menghampiriku. Lalu kejadian yang tidak terduga terjadi. Pemuda itu memberikan kancing kedua almamaternya. Kancing kedua, sebuah kepercayaan masyarakat setempat yang beranggapan bahwa jika ada yang memberimu kancing kedua _seifuku_ nya saat upacara perpisahan, itu berarti dia memberikan hatinya padamu. Jika aku adalah "gadis pada umumnya" mungkin aku sudah berteriak lalu meng _upload_ status atau foto dengan _caption_ menggelikan. Tapi aku hanya menatapnya datar tanpa merespon tangannya yang mengambang di udara. Tatapan kami bertemu, jelaga itu berusaha membelah mata hijauku. Seolah-olah ingin mencari sesuatu dari dalam diriku. Lantas bibirnya berkedut sedikit lalu mengamit tanganku dan memberikan kancing itu. Tubuh ini hendak menuruti perintah saraf motorik, namun kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya sukses membuatku beku.

"Aku mencintaimu" Apa orang ini mabuk ? Tidak mungkin, sekolah tidak menyiapkan hal semacam minuman keras ke pesta. Lalu kenapa orang ini menyatakan cinta? Apa dia kalah taruhan lalu pura-pura menyatakan cinta seperti di siaran televisi ?

"Jangan ber-"

"Sungguh, mencintaimu" aku hanya diam menatapnya, apa orang ini benar benar tidak waras ? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Baiklah, karena dia sudah mengatakan hal yang gila maka aku juga akan memberinya jawaban yang lebih gila.

"Nanti"

"Apa ?"

"Jawabanku"

 _Ssssrrrhhhh_ angin bertiup kencang menggelitiki rambutku seiring dengan keheningan kami. Lantas aku berdiri lalu menatap matanya.

"Nanti, tunggulah aku sampai waktu yang akan memberimu jawaban"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued..

Hay salam kenal semua :v

Ini fict pertama saya, iseng sih, tapi semoga suka ya...

Jaaaa


	2. Chapter 1: Hujan

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Jangan ber—"

"Sungguh, mencintaimu"

"Nanti"

"Apa?"

"Jawabanku"

 _Ssssrrrrhhhh_ angin bertiup kencang menggelitiki rambutku seiring dengan keheningan kami. Lantas aku berdiri lalu menatap matanya.

"Nanti, tunggulah aku sampai waktu yang akan memberimu jawaban" Ya, nanti sampai pemuda itu akan lupa dengan sendirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nanti**

 **Semua karakter berasal dari Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya pinjam saja**

 **Pairing: Sasusaku of course**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning : Fict pertama saya yang absurd karena berasal dari khayalan tingkat tinggi saya dan otak alay ini :v**

 **Summary: Ketika dia datang membawa kancing kedua, maka Sakura akan menjawab "Nanti"**

 **Chapter 1: Hujan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lima tahun kemudian**

Masa-masa kuliah berhasil kulewati. Apa? Kuliah? Tentu saja! Hey! Aku juga punya cita-cita. Menghabiskan waktu lima tahun untuk mencari gelar Sarjana Ekonomi membuatku bertemu dengan si cantik nan bohai, Yamanaka Ino. Sejak awal masuk Universitas, gadis itu sudah mengklaim diriku sebagai sahabatnya. Awalnya aku tolak, karena sejak SMA, aku selalu sendirian. Tetapi akhirnya aku luluh juga karena kegigihannya. Ino adalah teman pertamaku setelah _pending_ berkepanjangan untuk mencari teman. Ku akui Ino itu gadis yang supel dan ceria. Selalu ada tingkah konyol yang menghiasi hidupku. Ditambah lagi dengan kekasihnya yang sekarang berprofesi sebagai pelukis handal. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sai, tanpa marga. Perpaduan yang pas bukan?. Setelah _hengkang_ yang begitu lama dari dunia ekonomi, aku melamar pekerjaan di salah satu perusahaan ternama di Tokyo. Perusahaan tempat Ino bekerja sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Kenapa harus disana? Tentu saja karena paksaan Ino. Lagipula itu sangat membantu kan? Berbicara tentang masa SMA, salah satu hal terbodoh yang pernah aku lakukan adalah menyimpan kancing pemberiannya. Bahkan aku meletakkannya di tempat khusus supaya tidak hilang. Apa yang aku harapkan? Tentu saja pemuda itu memang benar-benar tidak serius padaku. Lagipula setelah hari itu, dia tidak pernah mencari informasi tentangku. Bahkan kami tidak sempat berkenalan. Wajahnya saja aku sudah tidak ingat. Oh aku memang sudah gila ternyata.

Cermin besar yang terpampang di depanku menampilkan sesosok gadis yang berbalut kemeja merah dan rok hitam di atas lutut yang tidak terlalu ketat. Aku hanya menatap datar sosok itu. Setengah tidak percaya karena ternyata sosok itu adalah diriku sendiri. Kuraih tas kerjaku lalu keluar kamar untuk memulai aktivitas baru sebagai karyawan. Pagi hari di Tokyo memang belum terlalu ramai, namun aku yakin beberapa menit kemudian jalanan ini akan dipenuhi oleh hiruk pikuk manusia. Musim semi memang cocok untuk beraktivitas. Langkahku terhenti di sebuah gedung dengan tinggi yang aku tak tau berapa meter ukurannya. Yang jelas jika kau melompat, kau akan kembali kepada Yang Maha Kuasa. _UCHIHA CORP_ nama itu tercetak tebal dan besar. Sehingga kau tak perlu memakai teropong untuk membacanya. Dua orang penjaga menatapku ramah seraya tersenyum. Aku hanya membalas sekenanya.

" _Suggoiii_ " batinku kagum. Gedung ini seperti hotel berbintang lima. Sangat luas, lebar, tinggi, dan… ada banyak pohon sakura di sekelilingnya. Yang terbesar ada di tengah-tengah gedung. Apakah musim memberi efek pada gedung ini? Lalu jika musim panas bagaimana ? apa gedung ini akan memajang bikini-bikini menggiurkan?

"SAKURAAA!" Teriak seseorang dibelakangku.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu bahwa ini aku?"

"Tentu saja! Mana ada yang mau mengecat rambutnya jadi pink nyentrik seperti ini?" ujarnya seraya menarik narik ujung rambutku. Huh! Bikin kesal.

"Ini rambut asli INOOOO" Jawabku dengan kesal.

"Hehehehe.. _gomen_ Saki, apa yang kau lihat Saku ? pohon-pohon ini memang maskotnya perusahaan. Kau bisa menyapa saudara kembarmu nanti sepuasnya. Nah, sekarang ayo bekerja. Kau satu ruangan denganku kok" tanpa aba-aba Ino menarikku menuju lift. Tepat saat lift nyaris tertutup, sekilas netra ini memandang satu objek. Sesosok pemuda yang sedang menatapku intens.

...

Pagi hari di Tokyo, cerah disertai dengan cicitan burung, udara bersih, langit cerah, dan pohon Sakura yang mulai bermekaran. Sakura, bunga indah yang hanya mekar pada satu musim setiap tahun. Hanya bunga itulah yang mampu membuat pemuda ini selalu tersenyum di setiap waktu. Namun tak ayal, senyuman itu selalu ditutupi oleh wajah tenang andalannya. Memasuki sebuah gedung besar lalu menghentikan mobilnya di _basement_ _VVIP_. Uchiha Sasuke, begitu panggilannya, mulai berjalan tenang lalu memasuki lobby utama perusahaanya. Bekerja sebagai _CEO_ muda membuatnya harus memiliki jiwa tenang dan bijaksana. Setidaknya, itu yang diajarkan oleh ayahnya. Beberapa karyawan yang mulai berdatangan menyapanya, terutama kalangan wanita dan gadis. Siapa yang tak ingin dekat dengannya? Pemuda tampan, mapan, muda, dan yang terpenting dompetnya itu loh…. Sasuke hendak berjalan menuju lift pribadinya, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika…

"SAKURAAA!"

Deg..deg..deg..deg.. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup keras. Perasaan ini terakhir kali dirasakannya di masa lampau. Bahkan ia lupa tanggal berapa itu. Kemudian kepalanya ia tolehkan ke samping. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda sebahu bersama dengan gadis pirang.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu bahwa ini aku?" Ah..suara ini , mungkinkah gadis itu?

"Tentu saja! Mana ada yang mau mengecat rambutnya jadi pink nyentrik seperti ini?"

"Ini rambut asli INOOOO" Lalu Sasuke melihat si gadis pirang terkekeh dan mengamit tangan si gadis pink menuju lift. Matanya yang tajam terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. Hingga ketika lift nyaris tertutup, matanya menangkap secercah warna zamrud pada bola mata gadis pink itu. Mungkinkah dia? Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

...

Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata aku diterima dengan baik disini. Setelah sesi perkenalan yang tentu saja dipelopori oleh sahabatku ini, seluruh karyawan yang ada di ruang _accounting_ mulai mengamit ringan tanganku seraya memberikan sedikit interogasi seperti berapa umurku, dimana aku tinggal, kuliah dimana, dan sudah punya kekasih atau belum. Kuakui bagian paling terakhir itu sukses membuatku bungkam.

"Sakura-san, kau bisa bertanya padaku jika ada yang tidak dimengerti. Hehehehe" Ujar pemuda berambut hitam dengan cengirannya, kalau tidak salah namanya Obito. Kata Ino, Obito itu karibnya Kakashi-san, si _HRD_ tampan di perusahaan ini.

"Baiklah, kurasa perkenalannya cukup sampai disini. Kita harus bekerja sekarang dan selesaikan laporan kalian, atau kalian akan dihukum membaca novel Jiraiya-san !" seru Tenten si _leader._ Cepolan kepalanya bergoyang-goyang seolah-olah menakuti kami. Aku mengernyit alis heran, memangnya ada apa dengan novel Jiraiya? Apakah isinya seburuk itu? Orang-orang langsung duduk di mejanya masing-masing setelah Tenten mengancam mereka. Sebenarnya yang menakutkan itu Tenten atau novel Jiraiya?

Aku hanya menggedikkan bahu lalu menuju mejaku. Setelah menekan tombol _power on_ dan menunggu beberapa saat, aku mulai mengerjakan tugasku. Tugas pertama tidaklah banyak, hanya menghitung data-data penting tentang pemasukan dan bulan ini. Yah.. setidaknya aku harus bekerja dengan baik kan?

...

Ting nung….

Suara speaker perusahaan mulai terdengar, lalu disusul oleh penggalan lagu milik Megan Trainor yang berjudul _Better When I'm Dancing_ mulai terdengar. Di sela-sela lagu tersebut, suara seseorang terdengar dari _speaker_ tersebut.

"Yosshaaaa Minna ! Hayate sedang berkicau untukmu! saatnya tutup laptopmu lalu buka dompetmu. Keluarlah dari areal kerjamu dan nikmatilah makan siangmu. Tolak semua suara jahatmu tapi jangan tolak suara perutmu" Seketika semua karyawan tertawa, sepertinya perusahaan ini telah menculik seorang pelawak eh?. Kulirik jam tanganku, sudah pukul 12.00 siang. Pantas saja Hayate mulai berkicau. Hari pertama bekerja disini membuatku mulai mengenal tentang perusahaan. Kata Kiba, teman kerjaku, setiap pagi sebelum jam delapan, jam istirahat, maupun sebelum jam kantor berakhir, perusahaan selalu mengandalkan tim penyiar untuk menghibur karyawannya. "Sekalian juga untuk alarm kalau jam istirahat atau jam pulang sudah tiba" begitu katanya. Ya kupikir perusahaan ini memang unik, mulai dari Sakura sebagai maskot sampai dengan acara siaran. Lalu satu persatu karyawan yang berada di ruangan ini mulai mengajakku makan siang bersama, termasuk Ino dan Tenten. Kami mulai menyusuri koridor perusahaan serta taman yang luasnya minta ampun, Kantin perusahaan terletak di seberang gedung A ,tempat ruangan _accounting berada. K_ antin tentu saja ramai. Lagipula, siapa yang akan menyia-nyiakan jam makan siang mereka ?

"Sakura-san ayo kesini" Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangannya riang sebagai sinyal agar kami mendekat. Kemudian kami disambut oleh si kepala durian yang aku tidak tahu namanya.

"Sedang menikmati makan siang eh ?" Ujar Ino dengan nada bicara yang dibuat-buat. Oh sekarang aku mengerti, jadi si kepala durian ini kekasih Hinata? Setelah itu si kepala durian hanya menggaruk kepalanya ringan sedangkan Hinata sudah seperti tomat.

"I iiino-chan jangan seperti itu, kami memang ingin mengajak kalian makan bersama" Bantah Hinata. Sedangkan Ino sudah cekikikan karena usaha menggodanya berhasil. Huh dasar! Kami mulai duduk lalu si kepala durian yang akhirnya aku ketahui bernama Naruto itu mulai mengajakku mengobrol. Awalnya aku agak sedikit canggung karena ada Hinata disini, tapi karena melihat dia baik-baik saja, jadi aku timpali saja obrolannya.

"Ne Sakura-chan, apa kau sudah punya kekasih ?" seketika sosis lezat yang sudah siap aku lahap itu berhenti di udara. Ino menatap Naruto dengan pandangan _jangan tanya hal bodoh, baka._ Sedangkan Tenten dan Hinata yang sedari tadi diam mulai tertarik dengan obrolan sialan ini. Kulahap sosis tadi lalu kulahap perlahan, setelah sosis itu mencapai ususku, aku mulai berbicara…

"Tidak"ujarku singkat. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil lalu menatapku binar.

"Benarkah ? ne Sakura-chan, kalau kamu mau, aku punya satu teman yang cocok untuk tipe orang sepertimu" apa katanya ? tipe orang sepertiku ? maksudnya apa ? sekarang aku heran, kenapa Hinata yang cantik nan anggun ini sudi dengan pemuda macam dia ?

"Dia irit bicara sama sepertimu. Tampan dan mapan. Dia bilang dia sedang menunggu seseorang, hah kisah cintanya itu seperti cerita di televisi saja. Mungkin saja kan orang yang dia tunggu itu sudah menikah ? dia juga suka bunga Sakura. Entahlah aku tidak tahu kenapa orang dingin seperti dia punya selera terhadap bunga hangat seperti Sakura. Aku yakin setelah dia mengenalmu, dia pasti akan melupakan orang itu. Dia itu konyol sekali, menunggu orang sampai lima tahun. Sabar sekali dia, menunggu ramen tiga menit saja dia tidak sabar." Ocehnya panjangxlebar. Tunggu sebentar, menunggu ya ? apa pemuda itu juga melakukan hal yang sama ? menungguku selama lima tahun mungkin? Sudahlah, aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan ocehan Naruto, yang jelas aku harus menghabiskan makanan ini dengan cepat lalu kabur agar si kepala durian tidak berceloteh lagi.

...

Ting nunggg !

"Selamat sore pegawai setia _Uchiha corp,_ lekaslah berkemas, matikan computer dengan benar. Ingat! Matikan dengan benar sebelum tim teknologi memberi kalian hukuman istimewa. Hahahaha, simpan dompetmu, kunci motormu, ingat bawa pulang _handphone_ mu, tapi jangan bawa pulang mantanmu. Di luar sedang hujan gerimis menandai galaunya hatimu, tapi disini ada Hayate yang menghiburmu. Yosshhh satu lagu sebelum pulang" Lagu _What Makes You Beautiful_ terdengar memenuhi gedung ini. Aku mulai bergegas ke luar ruangan. Satu persatu anak tangga kulalui. Aku tidak mau memakai lift karena aksi bodoh anggota _accounting_ dan anggota _sales_ yang berebut memakai lift. Demi tuhan, aku masih sayang nyawa. Aku menghiraukan gerutuan Ino yang kesal karena aku lebih memilih tangga daripada lift. Semakin jauh kakiku melangkah, semakin dekat pula tujuanku menuju loby, dan saat itu pula aku melihat pemuda itu lagi. Pemuda yang tadi pagi menatapku tajam di loby. Dia berjalan cepat dengan beberapa orang asing dengan bahasanya yang tidak ku mengerti. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak memperdulikan mereka dan terus berjalan. Saat kakiku mendarat di lantai dasar, angin berhembus kencang dan netra kami bertemu.

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't know_

 _Oh oh_

 _You don't know you beautiful_

Emerald ini beradu pandang dengan netra sehitam arangnya. Pandangan ini, suasana ini, bagaikan _de javu_. Lalu senyum sekilas yang dia berikan sebelum dia pergi membawaku ke masa lalu, seperti putaran kaset. Semuanya terlihat dengan jelas, _seifuku_ , angin berhembus, perpisahan, duduk, dan… kancing. Kenapa ini semua harus muncul kembali? Ino mulai menatapku heran dan menyentuh bahuku pelan. Aku tersentak lalu mulai mengajaknya ke loby. Sial! Hari ini hujan dan aku tidak membawa payung. Berterima kasihlah kepada ibu yang sudah memperingatiku membawa payung tapi kuhiraukan. Disini aku mengambil pesan moral, turutilah apa kata ibumu karena ibumu bisa meramal cuaca.

Ino tersenyum senang karena kekasihnya telah menunggu di loby, lengkap dengan payungnya. Hahh dia itu sudah seperti ojek payungnya Ino. Sai lalu menawariku untuk pulang bersama, namun kutolak. Aku tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk, karena aku manusia tulen. Bodohnya aku yang menolak tawaran itu, karena sepertinya hujan tidak akan berhenti. Dan pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa diam disini. Ditemani oleh nyamuk, suara jangkrik, suara rintikan hujan, dan gemuruh petir yang menggelegar. Paduan suara yang pas. Di tengah kesunyian ini, aku sendiri, tiada yang menemani. Hey.. ini bukan lagu, tapi ini memang kenyataan. Aku memang sendirian disini. Lampu loby memang masih menyala, tetapi di luar sana sudah gelap. Ku lirik jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 19:35. _Great!_ Ibu pasti sudah menungguku di rumah , bahkan kasurku yang empuk dan selimutku yang hangat pasti sudah berteriak memanggil namaku dengan manja. Menatap hujan di depan, seketika kejadian itu terulang. Kejadian tentang pandangan kami, matanya yang tajam namun lembut di saat yang bersamaan, senyumnya yang menawan walaupun hanya sekilas, serta lagu milik One Direction yang menjadi latarnya. Apakah pemuda itu adalah orang yang sama ? pemuda lima tahun yang lalu yang secara tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta. Pemuda yang aku berikan satu jawaban. Aku mulai memejamkan mata, menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya hingga paru-paru ini kaya akan oksigen. Menghembusnya sekeras yang aku bisa lalu mulai berlari membelah hujan. Persetan dengan hujan, yang penting aku segera pulang. Di tengah derasnya hujan, kalimat itu mulai terngiang di otakku.

" _Nanti,_ , _tunggulah aku sampai waktu yang akan memberimu jawaban"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Chapter 1 complete, aku hanya berfikir bahwa aku harus membuat Uchiha yang aku cintai harus kubuat menunggu. Karena selama ini Sakura-lah yang selalu menunggu. Huhuhu…

Semoga pesan moral diatas tentang ibu bisa diterapkan. Hehehehe :v itu hanya candaan saja, tetapi mempunyai maksud agar kita menuruti apa kata ibu. Hyaddaahhhh :v

Jaa neee….


	3. Chapter 2: Finally I got you

**Nanti**

 **Semua karakter berasal dari Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya pinjam saja**

 **Pairing: Sasusaku of course**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning : Aneh dan absurd. Mohon pemakluman :v**

 **Summary: Ketika dia datang membawa kancing kedua, maka Sakura akan menjawab "Nanti"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Finnaly I got you**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu setelah berhasil sampai di rumah dengan selamat sentausa, aku disambut dengan pidato dadakan dari Ibu.. Namun tak ayal, setelah mendapat pidato dari Ibu, aku malah terus terusan membawa payung lipat. Tapi sialnya, disaat aku sudah membawa payung, hujan malah tidak berkunjung. Dari pengalaman tersebut, terdapat sebuah pesan moral bahwa dengarkanlah petuah ibu walaupun sepanjang apa ocehannya kalau tidak mau bernasib sial.

Siang ini di kantin perusahaan, suasana ramai seperti biasa. Hari bekerja yang ke lima bulan berjalan dengan lancar. Siang ini aku tengah menyantap makan siang dengan menu tempura bersama dengan Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata. Loh ? Naruto kemana ? menurut cerita Hinata, Naruto itu sedang…

"Naruto-kun sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk survey bersama dengan Kakashi-san dan beberapa kolega Uchiha"

Huh… Uchiha ya ? sebenarnya aku agak terganggu mendengar nama itu. Entahlah yang jelas setiap mendengar nama keluarga terpandang itu, pipiku selalu merona. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi, ingatan tentang pemuda si kancing kedua selalu menghantuiku semenjak aku bertemu dengan si pemuda lobby. Pemuda lobby yang akhirnya aku ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke, sekaligus pemuda yang membuatku selalu menahan malu setiap bertemu.

Di hari itu, hari kedua sebagai pegawai baru alias satu hari setelah insiden hujan-hujanan. _Headset_ putih bertengger di kedua telingaku dengan beberapa lagu favorit yang melantun dengan indah. Jalanan Tokyo masih sepi, ini sangat menguntungkan. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu berdesak-desakkan menunggu bus di halte. Ini menyenangkan, duduk sendiri di halte bus, pagi yang cerah, semerbak wangi khas hujan serta lagu favorit yang mengalun dengan indah. Mantap jiwaa :v

Tapi sepertinya kenikmatan syahdu yang baru aku rasakan beberapa detik itu agak terusik dengan kehadiran seseorang. Biarkan sajalah, aku tidak perduli. Namun sekali lagi keheninganku terganggu karena orang itu TIDAK BISA DIAM !

GRASK GRUSUK KKKRRKKK GRESEKKKK

"Maaf, bisakah anda di-" kata-kata yang akan terlontar ini mendadak tercekat. Di depanku, pemuda tampan dengan matanya yang tegas serta tampak gagah dengan setelan jasnya. Bukan, bukan itu yang membuat aku membisu. Tapi orang ini si pemuda lobby! Kulihat sosoknya yang menatapku tajam seperti kemarin. Ada perlu apa dia disini ? kenapa dari sekian banyaknya halte bus di Tokyo, harus halte ini yang menjadi pilihan ?

"Na—nan-nande ?" demi tuhan, aku Haruno Sakura yang terkenal pendiam dan pandai menetralisir rasa kenapa mendadak seperti orang bodoh ? kulirik dia yang hanya tersenyum geli menatapku seolah berkata _pehatikan wajahmu yang bodoh itu, nona_. Kemudian bus datang lalu aku masuk dengan tergesa. Dan sialnya, bus pagi ini sangat sepi. Sehingga aku tidak bisa menghindar. Cihhh ! dari dulu laki-laki memang menyebalkan. Perasaanku terhadap laki-laki telah mati semenjak 'orang itu' 'orang di masa lalu' yang membuat kepercayaanku terhadap kaum adam lenyap.

.

.

.

Memasuki areal perusahaan , aku berjalan cepat sebisa mungkin. Masalahnya bukan karena aku telat, tapi karena pemuda lobby itu terus mengikutiku. Dosa apa yang telah ku perbuat sampai-sampai pemuda tampan nan rupawan ini menguntitku terus ? eh ? apa? Apa aku baru saja memuji? Tolong, tarik ucapanku itu! Bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri, tapi dia memang benar-benar menguntitku. Aku berhenti, dia ikut, aku berlari, dia juga. SSSSSSHHHHHH.

"Maaf tuan, bisakah anda tidak mengikuti saya ?" ujarku jengkel. Mataku membulat sempurna, tapi dia tenang-tenang saja. Dia menatapku datar… sedatar dada ini. Ehhhh ?!

"Hn, tidak" dan jawaban jengkel pun aku terima. Ah sudahlah, aku tidak perduli, yang jelas aku harus segera ke kantin, memesan coklat panas lalu bermain _tic tac toe_ bersama Obito dan Ino. GREEPPPP! Tanpa disangka-sangka pemuda itu menahan pergelangan tanganku.

"Maaf tuan, ini bukanlah sebuah drama-drama di televisi yang mengharuskan saya berteriak meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan lalu anda akan menahan saya sebisa mungkin. Jadi…." Aku memberi jeda sedikit untuk melihat sekeliling. Halaman kantor mulai ramai, karyawan mulai berdatangan. Dan kami berdua persis berada di dekat gerbang. Posisi yang pas!

"Jadi sebelum kita menjadi pusat perhatian, kau bisa melepaskan tangan yang penuh dengan dosa ini tuan." Sambungku dengan nada yang pelan. Kulihat alisnya melengkung lalu menatap sekeliling melalui lirikannya. Pandangannya jatuh pada pergelangan tanganku lalu senyum iblisnya muncul.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita buat drama seperti di televisi," dia menarik tanganku tanpa menghiraukan rontaanku. Sumpah serapah aku keluarkan mulai dari sial seumur hidup sampai jomblo seumur hidup-pun dia abaikan. Kemudian aku teringat akan salah satu drama kesayangan Ibu dirumah. TRINGGGG! Bohlam lampu mulai berpijar di sekeliling kepalaku. Aku sudah tidak perduli dengan tatapan heran beberapa karyawan yang datang. Kukerahkan seluruh tenaga yang kumiliki lalu menariknya ke belakang. Dia terhuyung lalu kugunakan kesempatan itu untuk membalikkan tubuhnya, dan…..

DUUUKKKKK lututku yang lancip ini meninju benda yang ada di tengah tengah tubuhnya yang tidak boleh kusebutkan benda apa itu. Dia merintih, lalu kugunakan kesempatan itu untuk lari secepat yang aku bisa. Akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu, ohhh pintu surge ! Seperti biasa dua orang penjaga menyapaku dengan senyuman andalannya. Ah! Ini kesempatan.

"Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san, tolong aku, ada seorang peguntit yang mengikutiku dari halte bus. Tolonggg…" aku mengatupkan kedua tangan lalu menunduk sebisa mungkin. Aku yakin, dengan pandangan sok imut dan mata yang berbinar-binar pasti akan meluluhkan mereka. Tetapi mereka hanya diam dan menatapku heran serta menatap pemuda yang berada di belakangku dengan pandangan takut.

"Heyyy apa yang kalian lihat ? dia itu penguntit. Nyawaku dipertaruhkan disini ! tolong panggil polisi sekarang juga dengan tuduhan pengusikan kenyamanan pribadi"

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf Sakura-san, pria penguntit yang kau maksud itu bekerja disini. Dia… _CEO UHIHA CORP._ Tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Itsumo.

Ohh _CEO_ ya… pantas saja.

Ehhhhh ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Semenjak hari itu, sebisa mungkin aku menghindarinya. Dan keesokan harinya, entah mengapa fotoku tepampang nyata dengan indahnya di mading kantor. Dan parahnya lagi itu bukan hanya sekedar foto, tetapi itu fotoku dengan Uchiha Sasuke dengan posisi seperti bergandengan tangan! Lengkap dengan _caption_ nya ' _Omedetou calon pasangan baru_ '. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, mading kantor tidak hanya satu. Itu berarti semua orang pasti sudah tau berita ini, poin plus juga untuk karyawan-karyawan yang waktu itu berada di lokasi kejadian. Dan lebih parah-parah-parah-parraahhhnya lagi… _President Directur_ alias Uchiha Fugaku alias ayahanda tercintanya Sasuke tau itu. Matilah aku… Tuhan, ingatkan aku untuk membunuh si pelaku penempel gosip di seluruh mading nanti. Yah.. walaupun Sasuke hanya diam saja, tetapi kejadian waktu itu sangat-sangat amat memalukan. Tapi kecil kemungkinan bahwa dia adalah pemuda si kancing kedua. Kukunyah santapan terakhir dan berjalan menuju _counter_ lalu memesan segelas _iced coffee._ Tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk mendapatkannya, aku mengambil pesanan dari meja _counter_ lalu mulai berbalik dengan cepat untuk segera menikmati segarnya _iced coffee_ yang menyentuh kerongkongan.

BRUK! BBBYUURR

Hilang sudah khayalanku tentang nikmatnya _iced coffee_. Dari sini aku bisa mendapatkan pesan moral bahwa janganlah terlalu meninggikan khayalanmu, sebelum khayalanmu-lah yang menjatuhkanmu.

Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu menatap orang yang tidak sengaja aku tabrak itu. Hhhmmm tampan juga, lumayan. Kenapa kantor ini penuh dengan pemuda-pemuda tampan ? hey! Jangan-jangan kantor ini agensi model majalah dewasa ?

Suasana kantin yang ramai mendadak sunyi karena kegaduhan yang aku ciptakan. Demi dewa! Aku yang sedari dulu selalu sendiri kini jadi tatapan seribu orang ?

"Maaf" ujarku seraya memberikan orang itu sebuah sapu tangan. Tapi dia tidak bergeming. Netra jadenya hanya menatapku datar. Datar sedatar piring cantik kesukaan ibuku.

"Aku tidak sengaja, aku tidak mungkin membantumu untuk membersihkan kemejamu." _Dan aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian_. Tambahku dalam hati. Orang-orang terus menatap kami berdua tanpa henti. Gerutuan para wanita mulai terdengar di telingaku. SSssshhhhh aku sangat tidak suka dengan suasana ini. Aku hanya butuh ketenangan. Lalu pemuda itu menyambut sapu tanganku.

"Sabaku Garra. IT. Terimakasih" ujarnya sebelum berlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EHHHHHHH ?" yang barusan itu modus kan ?

…

Naruto kembali, itu artinya masa tenangku telah habis. Seperti biasa dia dengan cengiran kelewat lebar itu menghampiri kami yang hendak pulang. Dan seperti biasa juga, Hinata selalu memerah. Naruto menyapa kami dan dibalas antusias oleh Ino.

"Kemana saja kau _baka_ ?! apa kau tidak memikirkan Hinata yang sudah merindu setengah mati ?" Lagi-lagi Ino berulah, dan lagi-lagi Hinata memerah. Aku seperti berada di drama di televisi. Naruto terkekeh geli lalu menepuk kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

"Si teme itu terlalu banyak memberiku pekerjaan. Dia itu sangat gila kerja. Aku harap dia cepat-cepat punya pasangan. Aku khawatir kalau dia itu guy" Keluh Naruto dengan raut wajah yang dibuat-buat. Sedangkan aku hanya menatap Ino dan Naruto yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Memangnya siapa itu teme ?

"Ohh ayolah Naruto, jangan sampai si tememu itu dengar, kau bisa saja langsung mendapat SP 3." Timpal Ino lengkap dengan jari tangannya yang dibentuk huruf "w"

"Ditambah lagi kau telah berdosa telah mengejek tememu itu di depan calon pacarnya, kau tahu ?" Ino melirik aku nakal. Aku yang semula sibuk dengan santapanku lalu menatapnya bingung. Apa maksudnya ?

"Jadi, apakah kabar itu memang sungguhan ? wah… aku sangat bersyukur Ino ! Sepertinya kita harus mengadakan syukuran. Bukan begitu, Sakura ?" Alis Naruto naik turun dengan sensual. Mereka berdua menatapku dengan cengiran manjanya membuat aku makin tidak mengerti dengan semua ini! Aku tidak perduli ! yang aku perdulikan adalah makanan yang menggoda iman serta perutku yang meronta-ronta ini

"Hah sudahlah, dia itu tidak peka Naruto!" Lalu kulihat Naruto cekikikan sesaat setelah dia mengunyah makanannya. Akan kusumpahi dia supaya tersedak nanti.

"Na—Naruto-kun, telan dulu makananmu" Titah Hinata seraya menyodorkan segelas air pada Naruto.

"Jadi, apakah ada hal yang begitu penting dan genting selama kau dinas Naruto ?" lanjut Ino

"Tidak terlalu berat sih, perusahaan mengutusku untuk mencari tempat yang bagus untuk rekreasi" Sahutnya santai.

"REKREASIIII ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membaca satu persatu dokumen dengan tergesa-gesa. Demi tuhan! Matanya sudah sangat lelah dan tangannya sudah mati rasa. Tapi dia harus melakukan semua ini agar bisa mengikuti kegiatan rekreasi. Ya, rekreasi dadakan yang diciptakannya karena suatu alasan. Kalau diingat-ingat, rekreasi ini muncul karena gadis itu.

Siang itu, saat daun-daun mulai berguguran, serta angin dingin yang berhembus kencang tidak membuat Uchiha Sasuke merasa kedinginan. Karena dia sudah punya selimutnya sendiri. Cukup diam duduk di ruangan kesayangannya, lalu menatap monitor di depannya yang menampilkan rekaman _cctv live streaming_ dari kantin. Sesekali dia tersenyum melihat si kepala pink yang berusaha menimpali obrolan sahabatnya, Naruto. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia itu sudah seperti penguntit asli. HHmm, apalah daya ingin hati mendekati si gadis pujaan yang telah dia puja sedari SMA, namun apa daya _pride_ Uchiha harus selalu dijunjung tinggi. Setinggi gedung UCHIHA CORP. Inilah alasan mengapa pohon-pohon Sakura berjejer rapi di perusahaannya. Itu semua karena obsesinya terhadap Haruno Sakura, gadis penyendiri yang selalu mencuri atensinya. Selama SMA, dia hanya bisa memandangi Sakura dari kejauhan. Tidak ada yang tahu akan hal ini, termasuk fans-fans fanatiknya yang selalu menyambutnya setiap hari ataupun sahabat baka dobenya yang berisik.

Hahhh… tapi akhirnya saat upacara perpisahan sekolah, dia memberanikan diri, dan hanya mendapat jawaban "Nanti" dari Sakura. Lalu setelah hari itu, dia semakin sibuk dan semakin tidak percaya diri kepada Sakura. Sasuke mulai beranjak lalu berjalan santai menuju kantin. Bagaimanapun dia adalah manusia juga, perlu makan dan minum. Satu persatu karyawan mulai menyapanya.

"Sasuke-san"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Sasuke-sama"

"Ohhh tuhaaannnn kenapa kau ciptakan mahluk sexy seperti dia ?"

"Ohhh Sasuke-kun"

Begitu seterusnya, tapi Sasuke sudah terbiasa dan diam saja.

"AAAA Sakura, matamu !" pekik seseorang ketika dia sampai di kantin. Dia melihat si kepala merah muda, pirang, indigo, serta coklat bercepol di sebuah meja dekat _counter._

"Kau harus segera berlibur! Jangan terlalu memfosir tubuhmu untuk bekerja!"

"Hahhh… mau bagaimana lagi ? Jiraiya-san selalu memberiku tugas tambahan. Aku tidak bisa tidur tenang kalau kerjaanku belum selesai" gerutu Sakura sembari mengaduk-ngaduk nampannya. Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan obrolan ini. Dia berjalan santai menuju _counter_ , memesan satu cangkir _latte_ dan duduk disana. Alih-alih menunggu pesanan datang, padahal tempat itu sangat strategis untuk menguping. Hihihihi….

"Oh, ayolah Sakura! Membolos sekali-kali tidak akan membuatmu di keluarkan dari sini. Paling-paling hanya mendapat SP-1 saja. Ohh atau mungkin pangeran _CEO_ -mu itu tidak akan diam saja kan ?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Mereka tidak tau kalau _CEO_ yang mereka bicarakan berada di belakang mereka. Haha dasarr wanita. Lalu terdengar lagi tawa serta godaan yang mereka lontarkan kepada Sakura. Sakura nampak berdecak kesal tetapi hanya diam saja.

"Ohh pangeranku.. berikanlah aku cuti satu minggu. Tubuh ini sudah tak tahan lagi" Si kepala bercepol mulai memainkan aksi dramatisnya. Menggoda Sakura secara terus menerus dan diselingi dengan tawa mereka yang sangat membahana. Membuat mereka menjadi _Miss Indonesia_ a.k.a semua pandangan tertuju pada mereka.

"A—ano, Sakura-chan. Yang dikatakan mereka memang benar. Kau butuh istirahat, kau butuh hiburan sesekali. Mungkin semacam rekreasi atau menginap di villa pada akhir pekan. Menghirup udara segar dapat membuatmu merasa lebih tenang." Si Indigo yang aku ketahui sebagai kekasih Dobe mulai angkat bicara. Seketika itu pula si rambut pirang serta kepala bercepol mulai diam dan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Haahhh ! iya juga. Aku juga sangat lelah. Mungkin aku bisa mengajak Sai berjalan-jalan nanti" Lalu mereka mengangguk-ngangguk dan Sakura tetap tenang seperti biasa. Hhhmmmm rekreasi ya ? boleh juga. Batin Sasuke mulai menyusun rencana. Apapun akan dilakukan Sasuke agar Sakuranya tetap tersenyum. Ingatkan dia nanti untuk memperingati Jiraiya-san agar tidak terlalu membebani gadisnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dihitung mulai dari hari itu, Sasuke mengeluarkan mandatnya kepada sahabat karibnya, Naruto untuk mencari sebuah tempat yang cocok untuk dijadikan lokasi rekreasi tahunan. Awalnnya Fugaku, sang _Directur_ bingung dengan rencana anaknya ini. Padahal kan perusahaan tidak pernah mengadakan acara ini. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Anaknya jadi seperti ini ? efek pink mungkin ? namun tak ayal juga dia menyetujuinya. Setelah melakukan _flashback_ dadakan, Sasuke makin mempercepat pekerjaannya. Sore makin mendekat. Dan sebentar lagi Hayate akan berkicau. Hahhhh…. Hari cepat berlalu seperti cinta yang baru saja datang.

.

.

.

.

.

. Eh ?

.

.

.

.

.

"Yooo Hayate kembali menyapamu. Bagaimana dengan harimu ? apakah indah bagimu ? huaaahhhh makin indah lagi karena _CEO_ tampan kita baru saja memberitahuku sebuah pengumuman yang sangat membahagiakan! Bersiaplah untuk menyiapkan segala kebutuhanmu untuk mengikuti kegiatan rekreasi tahunan kita. Yeeehhh selama lima hari karyawan akan terbebas dari pekerjaan dan nikmatilah akhir pekanmu di villa Kyoto." Sore ini Hayate berkicau dengan sangat semangat. Begitu pula dengan respon rekan-rekanku di ruangan _accounting_ ini. Huhhhh akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku bisa berlibur dengan bersuka cita. Ada bagusnya juga dengan rekreasi ini. Puji syukur kepada Tuhan. Dan terimakasih kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Seketika pipi Sakura merona tanpa sebab.

"Baiklah , selamat sore kawan semua.. sampai bertemu besok dan persiapkan diri kalian untuk rekreasi ini. Satu buah lagu milik Leona Lewis-I Got You"

 _A Place to crush_

 _I got you_

Kusampirkan tas kerjaku ke bahu. Mendengar pengumuman tadi membuat sebagian bebanku terangkat. Apalagi dengan lantunan lagu ini. Semua orang bersenandung senang seraya mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum keluar ruangan. Aku beruntung bisa bekerja disini. Setidaknya, tidak akan ada yang menjauhiku seperti dulu. Tidak akan ada cemoohan yang menghantuinya. Tanpa kusadari, aku telah jatuh cinta dengan tempat ini. Aku mulai keluar ruangan dan bergabung bersama dengan yang lainnya di dalam _lift_.

 _No need to ask_

 _I got you_

 _Just get on the phone_

 _I got you_

Sasuke telah selesai dengan dokumen-dokumennya. Yang hanya dia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah rumah yang nyaman, kasur yang empuk serta sup tomat yang menggoda imannya. Teringat akan sup tomat, lantas ia keluarkan ponselnya lalu sambungan dengan telepon rumahnya mulai terdengar. Dia ingin ibunya membuat sup tomat yang special. Itu pasti sangatlah nikmat. Suatu saat dia akan menemukan pendamping hidup yang bisa membuatkannya sup tomat setiap hari. Tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang akan menjadi calonnya nanti. Jika tuhn berkehendak, pastilah gadis itu yang akan menjadi pendampingnya. Ngomong-ngomong, apa Sakura bisa membuat sup tomat ?

 _Come and pick you up if I have to_

 _What's weird about it_

 _Is were right at the end_

Selesai dengan bincang-bincang hangatnya bersama dengan Sang Ibu, Sasuke menutup sambungan lalu menjejalkan tangannya ke saku celana sembari membalas beberapa sapaan yang dilontarkan karyawannya.

 _Ai'nt mad about it_

 _Just figured it out in my head_

Aku berjalan dengan ringan. Ino menyusulku dengan riang seperti biasa, Suasana lobby mulai ramai karena jam pulang. Sekilas ku dengar beberapa karyawan menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke. Uhhh telingaku panas setiap mendengarnya. Kaki ini terus melangkah. Melangkah semakin cepat seiring dengan teriakan-teriakan wanita yang menyebut nama itu berulang kali. Wajahku sudah makin merah dan kembali mempercepat langkah.

 _I'm proud to say…_

Sasuke mulai kewalahan dengan aksi fansnya. Setelah gosip tentang dia dengan Sakura malah membuat karyawannya menjadi sedikit lebih agresif. Teriakan mulai menggema di lobby ini. Persetan dengan itu semua. Yang jelas dia harus segera sampai di rumah. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dan kembali berjalan. Samar-samar ia mencium aroma Sakura disini. Aroma itu membuatnya sedikit lengah sampai ketika…

Dukkk Srett.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Onix dan emerald kini beradu pandang. Onix menatap emerald yang berada di pelukannya. Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura posesif. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar dia tidak jatuh. Sore itu, setelah sekian lama mereka saling menjauh.. kini ditakdirkan kembali untuk bertemu.

 _I got you._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **To be continued.**

 **Njrengggg njrenggggg….**

 **Huahhhhh. Sumpah saya tidak bisa mengetik lebih panjang lagi. Maafkan saya apabila cerita ini sangat drama dan mainstream. Pikiranku bercabang antara tugas, sekolah, ujian, dan… mantan T.T**

 **Tapi sebisa mungkin saya akan memperbaiki ff ini agar kalian nyaman saat membaca. Dan sebisa mungkin akan saya next di sela kesibukan anak kelas XII T.T**

 **Thanks to Khoerun904, Uchiha Cherry 286, Nurulita, dan Comet Cherry yang telah memberikan review. Salam kenal dan salam kecup dari Salada15 ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: Liburan !

**Nanti**

 **Semua karakter berasal dari Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya pinjam saja**

 **Pairing: Sasusaku of course**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning : Aneh, mainstream, kalimat tidak sesuai dengan EYD, typo bertebaran, dll. Mohon siapkan palu atau benda keras lainnya saat membaca cerita ini. Apabila cerita tidak sesuai dengan kehendak anda ataupun cerita ini dirasa aneh menurut anda, silahkan pukul monitor anda. Kerusakan ditanggung sendiri :v**

 **Summary: Ketika dia datang membawa kancing kedua, maka Sakura akan menjawab "Nanti"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 : Liburan !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mulai kewalahan dengan aksi fansnya. Setelah gosip tentang dia dengan Sakura malah membuat karyawannya menjadi sedikit lebih agresif. Teriakan mulai menggema di lobby ini. Persetan dengan itu semua. Yang jelas dia harus segera sampai di rumah. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dan kembali berjalan. Samar-samar ia mencium aroma Sakura disini. Aroma itu membuatnya sedikit lengah sampai ketika…

Dukkk Srett.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Onix dan emerald kini beradu pandang. Onix menatap emerald yang berada di pelukannya. Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura posesif. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar dia tidak jatuh. Sore itu, setelah sekian lama mereka saling menjauh.. kini ditakdirkan kembali untuk bertemu.

….

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk memulihkan keadaan. Aku segera bangkit lalu sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menatap Sasuke. Tubuh ini mulai bergetar karena sentuhannya. Kontak fisik dengan laki-laki membuatku mengingatnya lagi. Aku berani sumpah bahwa kejadian ini dilihat oleh semua karyawan. Uhhh tambah parahlah _pride_ nya disini. Berhubungan dengan seorang _CEO_ memang rumit. Apalagi kalau _CEO_ nya itu tampan dan rupawan. Hhmm… sekali lagi diriku memuji Sasuke. Pandangan iri, kesal, dan siap menerkam. Bolehkah aku melambaikan tangan ke kamera ?

"Maafkan saya Uchiha-san" aku berojigi sedalam-dalamnya. Membuat helaian ini menutupi wajahku yang memerah. Oh aku bodoh, untuk apa menunduk sedalam ini ? bahkan dia tidak merespon!

"Hn, tak apa. Angkat kepalamu Sakura" akhirnya dia menjawab. Aku mulai bangkit lalu mengangguk sebentar kemudian pergi meninggalkan lobby utama yang mendadak menjadi senyap dan… mencekam. Bahkan ketika aku pergi pun aku masih bisa merasakan tatapan-tatapan tajam mereka. Sabarr… ini ujian Sakura.

.

.

.

Menunggu satu jam membuat tubuh ini menjadi sedikit kaku. Aku ketinggalan bus beberapa menit yang lalu karena kaki ini berjalan dengan lambatnya. Huh! Uchiha Sasuke membuatku menjadi tak menentu. Yang pertama saat insiden hujan yang membuatku basah kuyup dan pulang telat. Dan sekarang aku bingung harus bagaimana! Bus terakhir sudah melintas. Apalagi hari sudah semakin gelap. Perlu kau ketahui bahwa aku takut akan kegelapan. Gelap membuatku mengingat semua kejadian di masa lalu. Saat orang itu datang dengan sejuta rayuannya lalu dengan bodohnya aku percaya. Dan di dalam kegelapan itu pula aku kehilangan semuanya. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Mengingat semua itu membuatku takut. Sekarang aku memang sudah memiliki banyak teman. Namun bukan berarti aku mempercayai mereka sepenuhnya. Aku masih takut untuk memberikan kepercayaan ini lagi. Dunia ini kejam! Yang jahat selalu menang dan yang baik semakin ditindas. Arrrrghhhhh! Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Ya tuhan.. turunkanlah satu malaikatmu untuk datang menolongku disini… aku semakin menggigil, gigi ini bergelemutukan. Dinginnya udara malam begitu mencekam. Apalagi ini adalah musim kemarau. Rasanya ingin sekali menutup kedua mataku. Kalau perlu tidak bangun sekalian.

Kegelapan semakin terlihat. Kupeluk tubuh ini semakin erat. Lampu jalan mati seketika. Kebetulan yang sempurna ! bagaimana jika seorang psikopat datang lalu menculikku dan memotong-motong tubuhku seperti komik _Bastard_ yang ku baca di _webtoon_ kemarin ? atau mungkin seekor anjing jadi-jadian dan terbang membawaku ke penjara Azkaban seperti di film Harry Potter ? baiklah pikiranku mulai konslet.

SREK SREK

DEGGG

Mungkin saja khayalanku tadi itu ada benarnya. Aku semakin memeluk tas ini di dada. Menelan ludah yang sekeras batu lalu menatap sekeliling dengan was-was. Jika ada yang muncul, maka aku akan memukuli orang itu. Persetan dengan tas baru yang aku kenakan sekarang. Selagi tas ini dapat membuat wajah si pelaku bonyok, maka aku akan merelakan tas ini.

SREKK SREEKKKK

Suara itu semakin terdengar dengan jelas. Aku semakik was was, dekat dekat dekat dekat dekat dekat dekat dekat dekat dekat dekat dekat dekat dekat dekat dekat dekat dekat lalu…

BRUKKKKK BRAKKKKK

"KYAAAAAAA !JANGAN SENTUH AKU KUMOHON. HUAAAAA JANGANNNNNNNNN" Aku memukul, menendang, bahkan meninju orang asing ini. Jantungku seperti ingin lari. Dan darahku mengalir sangat cepat.

"Haruno ! ini aku Garra !"

Eh ? Apa yang dilakukannya disini ? apa dia psikopat ? atau mungkin dia penyihir ?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" aku semakin memeluk tasku. Jangan sampai dia menyentuhku! Jangannnnn !

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu nona, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian dan gelap-gelapan disini ? mencari mangsa ?!"

"Kau pikir aku ini apa ?"

"Mungkin seperti apa yang kau pikirkan" sahutnya pendek. GGGrrrrrrr ! apa-apaan dia ? mau cari ribut ya ?!

Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama disini. Segera saja kutinggalkan dia. Tidak perduli lagi dengan bus ataupun kendaraan yang lain. Yang penting selamatkan diri dari pemuda panda ini. Laki-laki zaman sekarang tidak bisa dipercaya. Mungkin saja dia modus ingin menawariku sebuah tumpangan, lalu mengajakku kencan dan akhirnya kami berakhir di sebuah hotel.

"Mau pergi kemana ? apa kau tidak ingin bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan ?"

SETTTT

"Aku tidak menghamilimu _baka_!"

"Tapi wajahku bonyok"

"Itu deritamu!"

"Ohhh sakitnya"

"Aku tidak perduli!"

"lalu kenapa kau masih disini ?"

JLEB

Oke mungkin saja dia pandai bermain catur. Buktinya aku sudah di _skakmat_. SUdahlah aku tidak perduli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wowww hebat juga dia bisa begini. Hihihihi"

"Sudah kubilang, mereka itu cocok."

"Benar ! ayo dukung mereka"

"Tapi fansnya kan…"

"Itu gampang ! divisi kita kan ada 25 orang. Kita bisa jadi tamengnya"

"Ya tentu saja."

" _Ohayou_ ….."

Kulihat mereka terhenyak ketika aku memasuki ruangan. Obito terkikik lalu membalas sapaanku, begitu pula Kiba. Ino dan Tenten kembali ke meja mereka. Dan karyawan lain mengikuti. Ada yang tidak beres….

"Selamat pagi Sakura. Hari yang indah ya ?" Kulirik sinis Obito. Tapi dia hanya diam dengan cengirannya. Ada yang aneh disini. Aku bisa menciumnya. Baiklah nanti akan kuselidiki Baiklah nanti akan kuselidiki. Aku mulai melewati beberapa meja karyawan. Dan duduk di sebelah meja Kiba. Menekan tombol _power on_ lalu menatap monitor yang berkedip. Kudengar tawa cekikikan Kiba di sebelah. Sontak kepalaku menoleh dan menatapnya bingung. Lalu ketika aku melihat monitor…..

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DENGAN WALLPAPPERKU ?!"

Setelah itu mereka tertawa dengan nistanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang aku habiskan di taman kantor. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin berada di kantin. Aku pasti tidak akan betah menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis. Mereka sudah seperti singa yang akan menerkamku kapanpun bila aku lengah. Selain itu, insiden tadi pagi mengenai _wallpaper_ komputerku sangat memalukan. Bagaimana tidak ? itu fotoku yang dipeluk oleh Sasuke kemarin sore ! dasar ! Pagi tadi, ketika aku berteriak dan dibalas tawaan nista teman-teman, Sasuke datang tanpa diundang. Membuat suasana ruangan menjadi senyap. Lalu kulihat dia berjalan menuju meja Kiba dan meletakkan sebuah map. Dan ketika matanya menoleh pada meja kerjaku, seringainya muncul.

" _Wallpappermu_ bagus Sakura"

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

CEKLEK BLAM !

"CIEEEEEEEE"

Dan ruangan _accounting_ menjadi tempat paduan suara.

Huhhhhh…. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Perutku sudah keroncongan dan sebisa mungkin aku tahan. Sudah kubilang kan ? aku tidak mungkin pergi ke kantin walaupun kaki-kaki ini bernafsu ingin pergi kesana. Maka jadilah aku mengusap-ngusap perut ini. Jika orang-orang tidak tahu, maka mereka akan mengira aku sedang hamil. Seketika bayangan akan ayam goreng, hamburger, nasi kari pedas, dan ditutup dengan segelas iced coffee dan …..

DUKKKKK

"Awwww" Oh tidak kepalaku pasti bocor. Kepalaku berkunang-kunang sekarang. Dunia seakan berputar dan kepalaku pening. Mungkin aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Selamat tinggal dunia….

" _Summimasen, daijoubo ka ?"_ Seseorang datang menghampiriku dan membantuku bangkit. Sontak aku tepis tangannya. Sekilas ku rasakan dia agak terkejut dengan responku.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa disentuh oleh laki-laki" ujarku sambil terus memijat pelipis. Oh ini sangat sakit!

"Tidak apa, tapi sungguh aku tidak sengaja. Aku selalu berolahraga disini. Mungkin aku terlalu semangat, jadi tanpa sengaja bolanya mengenai kepalamu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Dia berbungkuk sangat dalam, dia itu sangat berlebihan. Tapi aku harus tetap waspada. Biasanya laki-laki mempunyai 1001 cara untuk melumpuhkan hati perempuan. Aku tidak ingin terjebak dalam masa lalu lagi. Tidak akan !

"Tak apa." Balasku singkat. Dia mulai bangkit. Hhhmmm… dia unik juga. Alisnya tebal, gaya rambutnya seperti mangkuk ramen yang sering dipakai oleh Naruto. Dan yang terpenting adalah …. Kostum hijaunya yang seperti alien.

"Apa kau karyawan baru yang sedang… em…." Aku mengernyitkan alis. Kenapa dia ?

"Apakah kau ..." matanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri secara bergantian. Memastikan bahwa kondisi ini aman dan bebas dari jangkauan.

"Annooo-apa kau yang sedang digosipkan dengan Sasuke-sama ?"

DEG

Apa-apaan sih dia ini ? kenapa hidup ini selalu dihantui oleh Uchiha ? Kulirik sinis dia, tapi dia terlihat _slow_ _like not to be difficult person._

"Tidak" Akhirnya kubalas pertanyaannya. Perlahan senyumnya mengembang.

"Syukurlah… aku selalu memperhatikanmu Haruno-san. Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Tetapi aku sangat menyukaimu. Tidak perduli bahwa kau memiliki perasaan pada orang lain, yang penting aku ingin mengatakannya sekarang" Aku pasti seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Diam terpaku sambil menganga dengan mulut yang lebar. Jika Ino dan Obito melihat, pasti mereka akan mengejekku sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, tapi… aku sangat terkejut dengan semua ini. Aku adalah perempuan yang cuek. Kau tidak pantas untukku. Aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira. Sungguh" aku menjawabnya dengan cepat secepat seorang teman yang suka menikung temannya sendiri, eh ! maaf maksudku cepat seperti saat kau berbelok di tikungan. Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah, tapi aku bisa melihat matanya yang meredup.

"Tak apa Haruno-san. Tanpa kau jawabpun aku sudah bisa menebaknya. Aku tahu resiko jika menyukaimu itu sangat sulit. Tandinganku adalah seorang _CEO_ muda yang berbakat. Aku cukup sadar diri dengan posisiku yang hanya seorang _office boy_ disini. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin mengatakan ini agar hidupku tenang." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Oh tuhan, baru kali ini aku mendengar seorang laki-laki yang berkata jujur. Aku bisa merasakannya. Sungguh kata-katanya seperti masukan bagiku. Dia mengajarkanku arti sebuah ketulusan dan terus terang.

"Sebagai gantinya, bolehkan aku berteman denganmu Haruno-san ?" aku mengangguk kecil, lalu dia memperkenalkan diri. Namanya Lee.

"Tidak ada gunanya menjadi seorang pengecut yang terus menerus selalu mengagumimu dari kejauhan. Ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Aku tidak ingin terus diam dan menyembunyikan perasaanku. Karena orang yang terbuka akan selalu menemukan jalan yang terbaik bagi mereka."

Kata-kata terakhir Lee membuatku bisu.

 _Karena orang yang terbuka akan selalu menemukan jalan yang terbaik bagi mereka_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah seperti biasa aku akan memeriksa laporan kalian masing-masing. Kalau saja ada yang tidak mengumpul, akan kuhukum kalian dengan membeli novelku. Hahahahahaha" gelawak tawa Jiraiya menggema di ruangan ini. Tenten yang ada disampingnya bergidik ngeri,begitu pula Ino. Obito dan Kiba hanya diam. saja dan terus berkutat pada komputer mereka. Aku mulai mengeluarkan sebuah map kerjaku. Tangan ini terus mengaduk-ngaduk isi map itu. Satu persatu kukeluarkan dengan tenang. Namun di map yang kelima, sepertinya kesabaran ini sudah pada ambangnya. Dimana kertas laporan yang sudah kujilid itu ? demi tuhan ! Jiraiya-san sudah ada disini. Dia datang dan menagih sebuah map. Bagaimana bisa hilang sih ? aku kan sudah lelah membuat proposal itu. Padahal sudah ku _print_ agar hari ini bisa santai. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Laporan itu hilang dan _soft copy_ nya sudah kuhapus. Apa aku harus mengulang ?

"Baiklah, selanjutnya kau Haruno-san" ah mati aku ! maka ketika Jiraiya-san menghampiriku, aku mengucapkan salam sebentar. Dia mengangguk pelan dan menanyakan kabar si laporan. Lalu aku menceritakan bahwa si laporan kabur dari rumah. Wajah Jiraiya-san tetap tenang. Tapi aku sadar bahwa _awards_ actor terbaik akan selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya lalu akan menghancurkan di akhir.

"Baiklah Haruno-san, karena aku selalu mengutamakan profesionalisme, maka selaku _vice president_ disini, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah tugas yang menarik." Aku menelan ludah ini dengan susah payah. Apa aku akan membaca novelnya ? atau aku harus lembur untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas seperti minggu-minggu lalu ? aku memejamkan mata sejenak. Ruangan ini mendadak sunyi. Orang-orang menatapku prihatin. Lalu….

"Temani Uchiha Fugaku rapat dengan kliennya. Kau akan menggantikan posisiku siang ini di rapat itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan ini seperti neraka bagiku. Melihat pintunya saja sudah membuatku gugup. Kemana HARUNO SAKURA yang selalu menetralisir keadaan ? kemana HARUNO SAKURA yang selalu cuek dengan semua orang ? hahhh perusahaan ini membuatku sedikit _out of character_. Ralat ! ini sudah jauh melebihi karakterku yang sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika aku sedang sidang skripsi pun aku tidak pernah segugup ini. Maka dengan langkah yang pasti, aku segera membuka pintu setelah mengetuk tiga kali. Di dalam sana sudah ada beberapa klien yang baru saja datang. Aku tahu itu karena tadi melihat mereka di lobby beberapa menit lalu. Aku mengucapkan salam dan duduk di salah satu kursi bersama para sekretaris lainnya. Wajah Fugaku-san sangat menyeramkan. Aku bahkan sangat takut menatapnya. Lalu kursi di sebelahku berderit dan sukses merebut atensiku. Heeeee ? kenapa Sasuke ada disini ? aku menatapnya malu, segera saja kupalingkan wajah ini. Sialll !

…

Sasuke menggerutu dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak ? ayahnya itu tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk menghadiri rapat siang ini. Padahal kan dia harus menyiapkan kegiatan rekreasi ? bagaimanapun juga rekreasi ini berhubungan dengan Sakura. Apa ayahnya tidak ingin melihat calon menantu bahagia ? Tanpa ba bi bu, Sasuke langsung melesat menuju ruang rapat. Dia membuka pintu, menatap semua orang, memberi salam lalu pandangannya jatuh pada warna pink yang nyentrik diantara kepala-kepala botak itu. Entah bagaimana, yang jelas staminanya seperti bangkit dalam sekejap. Apa sakura memiliki kandungan zat besi yang membuat semangatnya menggebu-gebu seperti sekarang ? Dia menyeringai sedikit. Lalu mengambil jarak yang paling dekat dengan Sakura. Sakura mulai menoleh lalu tatapannya agak terkejut. Setelah itu dia memalingkan wajahnya. Sibuk menatap monitor di depan. Sepertinya rapat kali ini tidak buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menghela nafas lega. Setelah memberi salam pada klien-klien itu, Fugaku-san mengajak kliennya keluar ruangan lalu menatapku penuh arti. Ditatap seperti itu tentu saja membuatku menjadi gugup. Sasuke juga keluar ruangan dengan santai. Tidak ada sapaan. Apa aku baru saja berharap ? haha yang benar saja ! kurapihkan dokumen-dokumen di meja lalu segera keluar dari ruangan terkutuk ini. Lain kali aku akan selalu teliti dalam mengerjakan tugas. Aku yakin ! pasti teman-teman sudah menungguku dengan _interview_ mereka. Huhhhhh !

TEP

EH ?

"Maaf Sasuke-san"

"Hn"

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

"Annoo, anda menghalangi jalan saya Sasuke-san"

"Bisakah kita untuk tidak formal sedikit ?"

"Hm, akan saya usahakan. Jadi, bisakah anda untuk tidak menghalangi jalanku sekarang ?"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau ?"

"Aku bisa berteriak disini Sasuke-san"

"Aku tidak takut. Ini kantorku"

"Tapi kau bis-"

"Demi tuhan Sakura ! apa kau benar-benar lupa denganku ? hah ?"

Deg deg deg deg deg

Kudengar detak jantung yang tidak beraturan. Aku tidak tau milik siapa itu, tapi Sasuke telah menciptakan euphoria yang sangat mencekam disini. Maksudnya apa coba ? mengingatnya ?

"Tentu, anda _CEO_ muda yang banyak digilai wanita."

"Sshhhh bukan itu maksudku !" aku makin tidak mengerti sekarang. Tatapannya sangat tajam. Orang-orang yang melihat pasti akan ketakutan.

"Apa yang bisa kuperbuat agar kau mengingatku Sakura ?" Dia terlihat frustasi sekarang. Aku memandangnya dengan polos. Tapi tak ayal bahwa tanganku agak sedikit bergetar. Dia merogoh kantung jasnya dengan cepat seperti habis dikejar oleh setan. Lalu sesuatu yang kini ada digenggamannya membuatku bungkam seketika. Benda itu bukanlah cincin atau kalung atau perhiasan indah lainnya. Tapi benda itu adalah sebuah kancing. Aku tidak menyangka ini! Seketika bayangan akan masa lalu berputar jelas di otakku. Perpisahan, masa SMA, angin, seorang pemuda, almamater, dan…. Kancing.

"Aku selalu menyimpan ini. Bahkan almamater itu selalu aku laundry dengan parfum Sakura. Itu semua ku lakukan karena rasa cintaku yang sangat berlebihan padamu !aku bahkan harus merengek pada ayah agar bunga Sakura selalu dipajang disini." Sahut Sasuke. Sekali lagi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa.

"Aku selalu menaruh rasa padamu. Kamu memiliki sejuta pesona yang membuatku menjadi jomblo sampai sekarang. Aku memang pengecut karena baru mengatakannya saat perpisahan. Tapi itu semua ku lakukan agar kau tidak menjauhiku. Dan setelah sekian lama menunggu, aku ingin jawabanmu yang sebenarnya Sakura." Suaranya lirih. Seperti menyiratkan sebuah permintaan dan pasrah akan keadaan. Ini tidak boleh ! ini salah ! Sasuke terlalu sempurna untukku yang hina ini. Perlahan air mata ini mengalir. Sasuke menatapku khawatir.

"Bolehkah aku manjawab 'nanti' untuk yang kedua kali ?" lalu Sasuke merespon dengan pandangan yang tidak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Siang hari di Tokyo High School, Sasuke selalu menjadi pusat perhatian orang sekitar. Pesonanya memang tidak bisa ditandingi. Lalu Naruto datang dan merangkul bahunya. Sasuke mendengus. Dia sudah seperti seorang guy saja. Para gadis menyapanya dengan riang. Teriakan membahana serta kya kya ria terdengar dengan jelas. Kalau sudah seperti ini, telinga Sasuke bisa tuli. Sasuke berdecak kesal. Sedangkan Naruto hanya cekikikan dan meledeknya. Tiba-tiba suasana di koridor semakin gaduh. Bukan, itu bukan karena dirinya. Tapi ini karena sebagian besar siswa-siswi berlari dengan gaduh menuju belakang sekolah. Sasuke menatap mereka dengan bingung. Naruto berlari mengikuti meereka dan menyeret Sasuke. Ck! Sasuke tidak suka keramaian tahu !_

 _Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara siswa-siswi yang tertawa keras lalu disusul dengan teriakan "Pinky bodoh !" dengan iringan tepukan tangan yang beraturan. Siapa itu Pinky ? Sebelum mereka sampai di kerumunan, Naruto berhenti dan izin ke kamar mandi. Huh Sasuke mendengus kesal. Biarlah dia pergi. Sasuke mulai berjalan. Ketika dirinya sampai di kerumunan, dia melihat seorang perempuan yang dibully oleh segerombolan gadis. Dia mengenalnya. Itu Shion dan teman-temannya dari kelas 3. Mereka hanyalah sekelompok gadis yang suka menyiram si korban dengan air kotor yang sangat bau dan beberapa telur juga dilemparkan oleh beberapa siswa-siswi lainnya._

" _Kau jalang sialan yang telah merenggut kekasihku !" Teriak Shion dengan ganasnya._

" _Kau kotor ! kau hina ! aku sangat membencimu !"_

 _Sasuke tidak bisa melihat si korban dengan jelas, tetapi begitu suara bel berdering dengan nyaring, kerumunan itu mulai hilang. Perlahan-lahan hilang sampai Sasuke akhirnya melihat korban itu. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah… rambut pink dengan wajah ayunya yang tanpa air mata sedikitpun._

 _Begitu kuatnyakah hati gadis itu ? siapa dia ?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ingatan itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam memorinya. Sakura yang kuat serta korban _bullying._ Sasuke terlalu egois untuk memiliki Sakura. Seharusnya dia menjaga Sakura dan menemaninya melawan rasa takut sendirian. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Perlahan-lahan ia tangkup wajah itu dan menghapus air matanya yang mengalir. Sakura sesenggukan. Sasuke sangat sakit mendegarnya menangis. Maka dari itu, ia rapatkan tubuh ringkih itu dalam pelukannya. DAN ajaibnya …. Sakura tidak berontak.

"Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu, nanti."

Dan sore itu ditutup dengan kehangatan yang mereka bagi lewat pelukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu ini. Tapi, tubuhku tidak bisa dikontrol setiap kali berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Sore tadi, dia merengkuhku. Pelukannya seperti menyiratkan sebuah kenyamanan dan rasa aman. Sakura terlalu terbelenggu akan semua ini. Dia sangat lemah terhadap laki-laki. Aku terlalu jijik dengan semua ini. Sudah cukup masa lalu yang membuatku kotor. Biarlah harus menjadi seorang single sampai tua. Karena di dunia ini tidak akan ada laki-laki yang mau menerimaku dalam kondisi ini. Dalam kondisi terpuruk ini. Aku menatap sebuah figura di genggamanku. Menatap sosok tiga orang yang sedang tersenyum. Seperti…. Tanpa beban. Ya! Tanpa beban hingga sosok itu berubah dan membuat semuanya menjadi kacau. Air mata ini mengalir lagi. Ayah memanggilku dari luar. Sontak kuhapus air mata ini dengan kasar. Menghela nafas dengan panjang lalu melangkah keluar.

"Ada apa Ayah ?"

"Pergilah ke toko kue langganan ibu, sebentar lagi klien Ayah datang"

"Baiklah Ayah"

Setelah Ayah menutup pintu, aku langsung bergegas. Untung saja Ayah tidak sadar kalau aku baru saja menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mulai kesal lagi. Dia diminta untuk pergi kerumah klien. Ini sangat menyebalkan ! Dia sedang bermain game bersama kakaknya, Itachi dan keponakannya, Ito. Sebentar lagi dia akan menang kalau saja ayahnya yang menyebalkan tidak menyuruhnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik Sasuke-kun" Ujar ibunya dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh. Kesuksesan datang dari kemauan dan kerja keras. Gen Ayah tidak pernah mengenal keluhan." Baiklah kata-kata Ayahnya berhasil membuat Sasuke bungkam.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun, jika kau kesana, pasti kau senang" ujar Izumi dengan cekikikan dan diikuti oleh Ibu. Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti dan menatap kakak iparknya itu dengan pandangan sinis.

"Paman! Jangan pergi, Ito masih ingin bermain" Diraihnya tubuh kecil Ito lalu beradu tos dengannya. Ito masih berumur 5 tahun. Dia sangat menggemaskan tetapi menyeramkan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Paman masih sibuk. Lain kali ya." TUK! Ketukan kecil mendarat di kening Ito. Itachi yang melihat itu tersenyum. Dia ingat ketika masih kecil, Sasuke selalu mengajaknya bermain. Perbedaan umur yang cukup jauh membuat Sasuke merasa kesepian. Itachi yang saat itu berumur 13 tahun sangat jarang berada di rumah dikarenakan tugas sekolah yang menjajahnya. Dan jadilah Itachi membuat berbagai alibi dan diakhiri dengan ketukan ringan di dahi Sasuke dengan kalimat andalannya 'Mungkin lain kali'.

"Sasuke, klien yang akan kau temui itu bernama Ha…"

"Berikan saja alamat rumahnya. Aku akan kesana sekarang sebelum malam semakin larut" Potong Sasuke. Ayahnya memberikan alamat rumah tersebut dan Sasuke langsung melesat dengan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, pertemuan ini sudah direncanakan oleh keluarganya. Uchiha memang licik. Benar begitu ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah beristirahat sedari tadi. Suasana gelap mulai menyelimuti bumi. Aku memakai _flatshoesnya_. Menyemprotkan sedikit pewangi dan meraih tas kecil serta ponselku dan mulai menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Di tangga terakhir, Aku melihat ibu yang sedari tadi bolak-balik tak menentu. Ahh… mungkin kliennya benar-benar proyek yang besar sampai-sampai Ayah dan Ibu seperti ini. lah. Lalu setelah dirasa lengkap, Aku segera melesat dengan mobil Ayah dan keluar menuju kediaman Ino. Tepat saat mobil itu keluar pekarangan, sebuah mobil hitam memasuki pekarangan Haruno. Penjaga rumah dengan sigap membuka gerbang dan mobil itu melenggang dengan indahnya. Kepala keluarga Haruno segera keluar menuju halaman untuk menyambut tamunya. Begitu pintu terbuka serta Kizashi yang siap untuk menyambut tamu, sesosok pemuda keluar dan sukses membuat Kizashi bungkam.

"Kau ?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah rumah mewah. Dia memandang rumah itu dengan kening yang berkerut. Sepertinya dia kenal dengan rumah ini. Tapi.. rumah siapa ya ? Sasuke menggidikkan bahunya lalu keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Keningnya semakin berkerut kala melihat mobil lain yang terparkir di halaman rumah itu. Mungkin mobilnya si tuan rumah, pikir Sasuke. Dia memencet bel di sampping rumah dan disambut oleh wanita paruh baya yang dia yakini sebagai salah satu asisten rumah tangga disini. Sasuke menelusuri satu persatu lorong-lorong gelap yang berinterior Eropa klasik. Lalu ketika kakinya terpijak di lantai ruang keluarga….

"KAU ?"

"KAU ?"

"KAU ?"

Rambut hitam, merah, dan soft pink itu terpekik dan saling menunjuk-nunjuk. Sasuke sudah seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Bagaimana tidak ? ada Garra dan Haruno Kizashi disini. Garra ? iya itu Garra yang menjadi _vice president_ di divisi IT. Lalu itu Haruno Kizashi adalah… em calon, ya calon mertua..uhuk.. Sasuke. Sasuke memandang Garra dengan alis yang dikerutkan. Sedang apa dia disini ? Kizashi berdehem pelan untuk menetralisir keadaan. Sontak Sasuke dan Garra kembali pada dunianya. Sasuke duduk di sofa empuk di ruang keluarga itu setelah empunya mengijinkan. Atensi Sasuke terpaku pada sebuah pigura besar yang dipajang di dinding. Sebuah foto keluarga. Ada dua orang dewasa di belakangnya yang dia yakini sebagai tuang rumah Haruno. Lalu sesosok gadis kecil berambut merah muda dan bermatakan hijau giok yang sangat indah. Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Sudut bibirnya agak berkedut sedikit. Kemudian dahinya berkerut melihat sosok gadis yang lebih dewasa daripada Sakura. Bermahkotakan merah dan bermata ruby.

"Oi Uchiha." Sasuke tersentak kaget ketika Kizashi memanggilnya.

"Apa kau yang mewakili perusahaan Ayahmu ?" Kizashi bertanya dan Sasuke harus menjawab. Sasuke sebenarnya sangat gugup sekarang. Tapi untuk menjaga _pride_ nya, dia harus menyembunyikan itu semua. Terlebih lagi di depan.. uhuk.. calon. Sasuke mengangguk seperti orang bodoh. Lalu Kizashi menatap Garra yang berada di sebelah Sasuke. Kizashi menghela nafas panjang.

"Dan kau Sabaku, apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku ?"

"Mencari Sakura, tentu saja." Sasuke tersentak. Apa-apaan dia ? sejak kapan ? sejak kapan ? sejak kapan setan merah ini menyukai Sakura ?

"Menyerahlah, Sakura menolakmu" Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya. Garra menatap Sasuke sekilas lalu menatap Kizashi dengan mantap.

"Sakura pasti menyukaiku, paman" Cih ! Sasuke berdecih mendengarnya. Memangnya pengorbanan apa yang Garra lakukan pada Sakura ? dia saja baru mengenal Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke sudah bertahan dengan perasaan ini selama 5 tahun.

"Hey Sasuke. Kita bisa membicarakan bisnis ini nanti. Aku ingin bersantai. Istriku sudah memasak banyak. Kalian berdua makanlah disini. Jangan sungkan dan segera rebut hatiku apabila kalian benar-benar menyukai Sakura." Oh tentu saja… batin Garra dan Sasuke menyahut bersamaan. Kizashi menatap dua orang ini dengan teliti. Mereka berdua berlagak seperti pejuang cinta yang memperebutkan anaknya, Sakura. Pertama Garra, dia datang sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Datang dengan boneka atau bunga untuk anaknya, Sakura. Tapi naasnya selalu ditolak. Karena kehadirannya yang terlalu sering, membuat Garra menjadi objek yang tidak asing lagi di rumahnya. Lalu Kizaashi menatap si rambut hitam, Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau yang satu ini, sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Kizashi, tetapi asing bagi keluarganya, terutama Sakura.

…..

 _Musim semi, Tokyo 20xx_

 _Pagi hari yang cerah dengan guguran bunga Sakura. Kizashi keluar rumah dengan santainya. Menenteng secangkir kopi dan meletakkannya di meja teras lalu mengamit segulung Koran di lantai._

 _SREK SREK SREK SREK._

 _Kizashi menatap horror pada semak-semak di dalam rumahnya. Ini kan masih pagi, tidak mungkin ada hal yang begitu di pagi hari kan ?_

 _SREK SREK SREK_

 _Suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini sangat jelas. Kizashi menatap semak-semak itu dengan teliti dari… jauh. Dia mengabaikannya lalu menyeruput kopinya. Wlekkkk ! rasnya sangat pahit. Lain kali dia tidak mau membuat kopi sendiri. Dia kapok. Sungguh. Lantas ia buang kopi itu ke semak-semak rumahnya._

 _BYUR_

" _Panass" Kizashi kaget. Seorang pemuda tiba-tiba muncul dari semak-semak tersebut. Bajunya kotor karena tersiram cairan kopi. Lalu rambut mencuatnya lepek karena basah. Untuk apa laki-laki ini berada di rumahnya ? bersembunyi di semak-semak. Pemuda itu menatapnya kaget. Sama kagetnya dengan Kizashi._

" _Maaf, saya salah alamat" kemudian pemuda itu pergi begitu saja._

 _Keesokan harinya, Kizashi melihat pemuda yang sama berada tak jauh dari rumahnya. Apa dia penguntit ? mana ada penguntit yang berpakaian SMA ? Hahaha. Keesokan harinya lagi, Kizashi melihat anak itu lagi, terus berlanjut sampai berbulan-bulan. Pernah sekali Kizashi melihat anaknya sedang dibully oleh segerombolan anak remaja. Kizashi ingin menegur anak-anak itu. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti kala melihat seorang pemuda yang sering ia lihat akhir-akhir ini. Pemuda itu terlihat kesal. Setelah segerombolan anak-anak itu pergi, Pemuda itu mengancam anak-anak tadi agar tidak mengganggu Sakura lagi. Kizashi tertegun. Dan terakhir, Kizashi melihat anak itu, berdiri di depan anaknya, Sakura di hari upacara perpisahan sekolah._

" _Aku mencintaimu" Kizashi mulai tertarik dengan obrolan ini. Dia menatap anaknya yang kaget._

" _Jangan ber-"_

" _Sungguh, mencintaimu"_

 _Kizashi menatap penuh pada pemuda itu. Dia ingin menatap mata itu untuk melihat kesungguhannya. Tetapi karena jarak tidak memungkinkan untuk itu. Tapi dia bisa merasakan aura ketulusan disana._

" _Nanti"_

" _Apa ?"_

" _Jawabanku"_

 _Kizashi masih menatap mereka._

" _Nanti, sampai waktu yang memberimu jawaban"_

…

Sejak hari itu, Kizashi tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu lagi. Lalu saat dia berkunjung ke kantor temannya, dia melihat pemuda itu lagi yang kemudian dia ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari temannya, Uchiha Fugaku. Kizashi menatap kagum Sasuke saat itu. Muda dan berbakat. Dan ternyata takdir mempertemukan anaknya dengan Sasuke kembali. Namun satu hal yang membuat Kizashi ragu. Akankah Sasuke sudi menerima anaknya dengan keadaannya sekarang ?

…

Baik Garra maupun Sasuke saling melirik sinis. Garra sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang bagaimana cara menyingkirkan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke berusaha keras menyingkirkan Garra. Mebuki menyadari aura ini. Aura hitam yang sangat pekat menyelimuti suasana ruang makan membuat Mebuki tidak bisa menelan makanannya dengan benar.

"Oi. Kalian berdua makanlah." Garra dan Sasuke segera menyantap makanan mereka setelah mendengar titah Kizashi. Garra menyantap makanannya dengan gerakan pelan, Sasuke menyantap makanannya dengan cepat, lalu Garra menambah ritmenya, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. LAHAP LAHAP LAHAP NYAM NYAM

"Apa ada yang ingin menambah nasi ?"

"TAMBAH LAGI BIBI/TAMBAH LAGI BIBI !" SRET ! Mata jade dengan oniks beradu. Seketika aliran listrik menyala di antara pandangan itu. Kizashi terkekeh 'Pertarungan yang bagus' batinnya menjerit. Sedangkan Mebuki melongo di tempat. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sakura datang. Dengan pandangan melongonya sebelum mengucapkan kata 'aku datang'.

"Ada apa ini ?"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan malam, dapur keluarga Haruno tiba-tiba menjadi arena pertarungan dadakan. Pertarungan mencuci piring tercepat antara Uchiha Sasuke dengan Sabaku Garra sedang berlangsung. Haruno Kizashi sebagai jurinya, Haruno Mebuki sebagai penonton, dan Haruno Sakura sebagai hadiahnya.

Busa sabun terus membuih di tangan-tangan pemuda ini. Dengan gerakan serba cepat, mereka saling berebut piring-piring kotor. Sakura yang berencana untuk bersantai jadi gagal karena orang-orang ini. Bukan hanya Garra, tapi Sasuke juga ! hah Garra itu selalu mengganggu hidup Sakura selama beberapa waktu ini. Membawa bunga dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat gombal tak berguna. Dia pikir Sakura akan luluh ? Itu tidak mempan ! Lalu Sasuke… em.. Sakura agak memerah sekarang. Ah benar juga, untuk apa Sasuke kemari ? darimana dia tahu alamat rumahnya ? apa jangan-jangan Sasuke _stalker ?_

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, Garra-kun, Bibi dan Sakura bisa membersihkan ini nanti" Ujar Mebuki ketika Sasuke dan Garra hendak mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membersihkan kompor. Mebuki tidak tega melihat mereka bersusah payah seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin menjadi tuan rumah yang berdosa membiarkan tamunya kesusahan.

"Kalau begini terus, aku tidak perlu memperkerjakan asisten rumah tangga." Kizashi mulai berkicau seraya melirik Sakura dengan tatapan menggoda. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Sakura tidak ingin berurusan dengan Ayahnya. Beliau pasti akan menggoda Sakura habis-habisan. Huhhhh !

"Oi Sasuke, kapan program rekreasi akan dilaksanakan ?" Kizashi menatap Sasuke sambil bersedekap. Sedangkan empunya menatap Kizashi sambil mengelap tangannya yang basah.

"Minggu depan, Kizashi-san"

"Dimana lokasinya ?"

"Villa Kyoto" Kizashi mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Persiapan sudah selesai"

"Hn. Sudah"

"Apa keamanan bagi perempuan terjamin ?"

"Hn. Tentu saja"

"Baiklah. Aku hanya tidak ingin Sakura menjadi bahan rebutan dari dua serigala."

Lalu si merah, hitam, dan pink merona. Sedangkan Mebuki tertawa kecil. Ah … indahnya masa muda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bus telah berjejer rapi di halaman gedung _UCHIHA CORP._ Seperti biasa, Hayate menjadi pemandu disini. Bus telah dibagi berdasarkan divisi. Bagian _accounting_ mendapat bus nomor 5. Aku sekarang duduk dengan Ino di barisan ketiga kolom pertama. Aku sengaja mencari tempat duduk dekat dengan jendela. Alasannya klasik, agar kepala ini mendapat sandaran yang nyaman saat tertidur. Kedua telinga ini kusumbat dengan lagu-lagu favoritku. Perduli amat dengan Ino dan teman-teman lainnya yang tertawa mendengar komedi dadakan dari Obito.

Sepanjang perjalanan diisi dengan celotehan-celotehan dan canda tawa. Bahkan Kiba tiba-tiba menjadi pemandu wisata. Aku menatap keluar jendela. Bus ini naik turun dan berbelok kea rah kanan dan kiri seiring dengan arus jalan. Bahkan pohon seakan berlari lari melintasi bus. Kabut sudah mulai menyebar. Membuat udara semakin sejuk. Aku mematikan AC yang berada di atas kepala. Huh, mungkin perjalanan masih jauh. Lebih baik pergi kea lam mimpi.

….

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan. Dia sungguh menikmati perjalanan ini. Dibelakangnya, mobil Itachi melaju. Lalu mobil itu menyusul dan melesat di depannya. Dia bisa melihat Ito yang menjulurkan tangannya seraya berteriak 'Paman Sasuke' dengan riang. Sasuke membalasnya dengan mengangkat tangan sedikit. Huhhh perjalanan ini sangat membosankan bila dijalani sendirian. Mobilnya terlalu luas untuk ditempati satu orang. Dia merasa rugi karena menolak ajakan Konan untuk pergi dengan mobil yang sama. Jika saja ada yang menemani, pastilah sangat menyenangkan. Kau ingin Sakura yang menemani ya Sasu ?

Sasuke menyalakan _tape_ nya. Dia bersenandung kecil sambil terus fokus pada jalanan di depan. Lagu Bruno Mars-Just The Way You Are mengalun. Setiap nada dan lirik lagu ini dihayati dengan penuh khidmat oleh -samar wrna merah muda muncul dalam pikirannya. Lama-kelamaan warna itu semakin jelas. Semakin jelas hingga muncul satu sosok gadis yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Pipi Sasuke merona sedikit.

 _Her eyes her eyes_

 _Make the stars look like they're no shining_

Yap. Mata gadis itu selalu berbinar. Warnanya hijau cerah dengan kesan bling bling seperti bintang di malam hari. Bahkan ini sangat indah.

 _Her hair her hair_

 _Falls perfectly without her trying_

Sasuke menatap daun-daun yang berguguran danterbang tertiup angin. Pemandangan yang indah. Seperti rambut gadis itu.

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday_

 _I know I know_

 _When I compliment she won't believe me_

 _It so its so_

 _Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

Kepalanya bergerak kekiri dan kekanan selaras dengan lagu itu. Lagu ini sangat menggambarkan gadisnya.

 _But everytime she ask me 'Do I look Okay ?'_

 _I say_

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

Ya.. Sakura tidak perlu _make over_ yang berlebihan agar terlihat cantik. Tanpa polesan pun Sakura sangat sempurna. Begitu indahnya lukisan Tuhan yang ia titipkan.

 _Cause youre amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stay for a while_

 _Cause girl youre amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

Tepat saat lagu berakhir, mesin mobil Sasuke juga ikut berakhir. Sasuke menggeram coba untuk menyalakan mobilnya, tapi tidak bisa. Begitu terus sampai dia keluar dari mobilnya dan mengecek keadaan mesin. Jujur dia tidak tahu menahu tentang mesin mobil. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menunggu saja. Sekali lagi dia merasa merugi karena menolak ajakan kakaknya untuk pergi bersama. Sekarang lihatlah ? sendiri memang tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

Lalu sebuah bus di belakang mobilnya. Supir bus itu keluar dan menawaran bantuan. Untuk sementara, mobilnya harus menginap disini. Lalu dia bergabung bersama anak buahnya disini. Ketika dia datang, karyawan lain mulai menyapanya. Dia melihat satu persatu bangku kosong. Kemudian, matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang tertidur nyenyak. Haruno Sakura sedang tertidur disana. Ino yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke langsung pindah tanpa dikomando. Sasuke tersenyum samar lalu duduk di samping gadis itu. Membuat semua orang menahan nafas. Dan beberapa orang mulai mengabadikan moment itu…. Secara diam-diam.

Hehehehehe… bersiaplah untuk _hot news_ yang akan kau dapat saat bangun, Sakura….

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **Huffff… akhirnya program UKK author selesai. Maafkan daku atas keterlambatan ini :D**

 **Rasanya saat selesai UKK itu….. uhhhhhh serasa terbang bersama para lumba-lumba yang membawaku ke langit ketujuh ditemani seorang bidadari yang tidak lupa diri dan sayap-sayapnya yang tidak akan membuatmu bocor. Abaikan.**

 **Thanks a lot for komen komennya guyssss**

 **Thanks juga udh fav dan follow.**


	5. Chapter 4: Awal dari segalanya

Aku merasakan perasaan yang nyaman, tentram, dan … hangat. Aku menatap sekeliling. Hamparan pepohonan dan bentangan sungai disertai dengan _background_ perbukitan menyambut netraku. Air yang mengalir dengan lembut membuat riaknya terdengar syahdu. Lalu pepohonan yang telah menguning dihiasi dengan dedaunan yang berjatuhan serta bukit-bukit di depan sungguh menyejukkan hati. Aku mengernyitkan alis. Ini kan musim gugur. Seharusnya suhu disini dingin. Tapi tidak satupun angin yang berhembus membuatku merasa dingin. Apalagi aku hanya menggunakan dress selutut. Kehangatan semakin terasa membuat mata ini tertutup. Makin hangat lagi saat tubuh ini terasa dipeluk. Saat kubuka mata, aku melihat Uchiha Sasuke memelukku dari samping.

"Sakura…"

Ya… biarkan seperti ini. Tubuhnya sangat hangat. Aku suka sensasi ini. Aku mulai menyadari bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Maka kupejamkan lagi mataku dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Biarlah aku menjadi sedikit agresif selagi mimpi ini belum berakhir.

"Raaa"

"Sakura"

"Sakura"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA"  
Mataku terbuka dengan paksa. Uhhh sinar mulai merusak pandangan. Aku mengerjapkan mata untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang sangat terang. Lalu kulihat Ino yang bersedekap dan teman-teman lain yang menutup telinganya karena teriakan membahana Ino. Hahhh mimpi tadi sangat indah dan hangat. Tapi dengan teganya Ino mengacaukan semuanya. Namun kehangatan itu masih terasa sampai sekarang. Bahkan kepalaku juga nyaman berada di pundak tegap ini. Senderan yang pas dan pelukan yang hangat. Tunggu sebentar, ada yang janggal disini. Jika Ino ada di depanku, lalu siapa yang ada di sampingku ? Seketika mataku terbelalak dan berontak membuat seseorang disampingku terbangun. Sebentar… wajah tampan, pundak tegap, rambut emo, mata hitam, itu….

SAASUKEEEE ?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nanti**

 **This story belongs to me**

 **Naruto's character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Typo bertebaran, tulisan tidak sesuai dengan EYD karena Author bukanlah seorang guru bahasa :v OOC keras dan juga cerita tidak menyenangkan.**

 **Pair: SasuSaku**

 **Summary: Ketika dia datang dengan kancing kedua, maka Sakura akan menjawab "Nanti"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Awal dari segalanya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading guys….**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino terus tertawa bersama Obito, Kiba, dan Tenten di belakang. Aku memutar bola mata dengan wajah yang kutekuk sejadi-jadinya. Tidak lupa juga dengan bibir sexy yang mengerucut. Berdoa saja agar Obito ataupun Kiba tidak memotret.

"Hahahahaha…. Kau _tsundere_ sekali Saku… padahal sebelum bangun, kau sangat menikmati pelukan Bapak _CEO"_ TERKUTUKLAH KAU Tenten ! beraninya dia berkata seperti itu. Aku bukannya menikmati, yang namanya orang tidur pasti tidak sadar akan apa yang dia lakukan kan ? benar begitu kan ? kan ?

"Ohh apa Sakura tidak ingat kalau dia juga mengigau ?" Obito menatap semua teman-temannya yang dibalas dengan pandangan bertanya. Obito menggerakkan alisnya naik turun seraya menatap semua teman-temannya. Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti dan mulai tertawa tanpa suara.

"Oh iya aku ingat. Dia bilang dia suka Sasuke."

"Oh iya dia juga memeluk Sasuke erat sekali. Sasuke jadi sesak karenanya"

"Dia bahkan mengigau ingin mencium Sasuke. Lihat kan tadi saat bibirnya monyong-monyong sambil mengigau ?"

JLEBBBB

APA ? Tadi aku seperti itu ?! yang benar saja !

"Ah ternyata Sakura sangat agresif ya."

"Aku juga punya fotonya saat ingin mencium Sasuke"

"KEMARIKAN HANDPHONEMU SEKARANG INOOOO!" Aku berteriak dan mulai mengejar mereka. Perduli amat dengan koperku yang teronggok di rerumputan. Yang penting rebut _handphone_ Ino, buka gallery, cari foto itu, hapus lalu masalahku akan selesai. Tapi semuanya tidak semudah rencana. Mereka semua berlari sambil berteriak "LARIIII ! SAKURASAURUS MENGAMUKKK !" Arrrgghhhhh keparat sialan ! Julukan sialan ! akan kukutuk mereka satu persatu.

.

.

.

Garra baru saja turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju villa. Rencana awalnya adalah menunggu pengumuman pembagian kamar, masuk ke kamar, mencuci muka, lalu tidur dengan tenang. Dia berjalan bersama Hidan dan Kakuzu. Langkahnya ia percepat agar sampai dengan cepat.

"LARIIII ! SAKURASAURUS MENGAMUK !"

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan mencari sumber suara. Jadenya menatap beberapa karyawan _accounting_ sedang berlari menghindari Sakura sambil tertawa. Sedangkan si objek utama berlari mengejar mereka semua dengan wajah yang memerah. Gaara tertawa pelan membuat Hidan dan Kakuzu saling berpandangan.

Gaara sehat ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoshhh baiklah semua. Mari kita bakar semangat kita ! Matahari yang menyinari akan membuat kita semakin terbakar. Cahaya cinta perlahan menyilaukan. Itulah mimpi kehidupan kedua…" Hayate mulai berkicau lagi membuat semua orang mendengus. Kali ini dia tidak sendiri. Ada Guy yang berdiri disampingnya. Huhhh pasti ocehannya semakin panjang. Padahal aku sudah sangat lelah karena perjalanan. Ditambah lagi lelah karena kejar-kejaran mendadak tadi. Semua karyawan berkumpul disini. Di ruang rekreasi villa yang akan kami tempati selama beberapa hari. Kulirik semua orang yang berkumpul disini. Kepala botak, Kepala merah, kepala ungu, kepala putih, dan masih banyak lagi kepala lainnya. Kenapa si kepala ayam tidak ada di tempat ? bukannya dia yang punya acara ? eh tunggu dulu … apa aku baru saja mengharapkan Sas…

BLUSSHHHH

Tidak-tidak. Apa perdulinya dengan dia ? Seketika bayangan akan mimpi tadi menghantuiku. Pelukannya, aromanya….hangat. Eh ? nonononononononononononooo ! ini pasti efek lelah yang berkepanjangan. Pikiranku jadi seperti ini. Kepalaku bergoyang-goyang dan sesekali memukul kepala. Sedangkan Ino menatap Sakura heran.

"Baiklah… untuk mengisi kegiatan ini., panitia mengadakan lomba kebersamaan untuk menguji kerjasama kalian. Ada lomba tarik tambang, sepak bola, dan lari estafet. Semua karyawan akan dibagi menjadi dua tim. Tim merah dan tim biru. Tim yang paling banyak memenangkan perlombaan, dinyatakan sebagai pemenang." Kali ini Kakashi yang berbicara. Bapak _HRD_ itu sukses membuat semua karyawan menggebu-gebu. Mereka saling berdiskusi tentang perlombaan. Begitu pula Kiba dan Obito yang berteriak ingin mengikuti pertandingan sepak bola. Aku jadi teringat akan masa lalu. Setiap acara olahraga tahunan SMA, aku selalu sendirian dan tidak pernah bergabung untuk merayakan acara. Lagipun, orang-orang lebih suka mem _bully_ daripada mengajakku bermain. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang Haruno Sakura telah berubah. Tidak ada lagi kesepian. Tidak ada lagi ketakutan. Yang ada hanyalah uluran tangan teman-teman yang menyambutku. Namun hanya satu hal yang tidak bisa merubahku.

Dan aku tidak ingin mengingat itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Akan kusimpan rahasia ini…

Sendiri.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

Tidur di kasur yang empuk adalah dambaan bagi setiap orang. Terlebih lagi jika kau baru saja mengalami perjalanan yang sangat panjang. Tapi bagi Sasuke, perjalanan panjang yang dia alami tadi itu sangat singkat. Sebenarnya, dalam hatinya dia masih ingin berada di samping Sakura. Bibirnya tak kuasa untuk berkedut mengingat kejadian tadi. Haruno Sakura yang tidur di pelukannya. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah suatu hal yang disengaja. Salahkan kondisi jalanan yang berliku-liku sehingga bus bergoyang-goyang dan kepala Sakura berakhir di pundaknya. Tetapi seharusnya Sasuke berterimakasih. Karena situasi itu membuatnya bisa melihat wajah damai Sakura dari dekat. UUhhh Sasuke berani bersumpah ! bibir Sakura sangat menggoda untuk dihisap. Tapi dia hanya tenang-tenang saja. Kenapa ? heiii banyak orang di sekeliling. Jikalau hanya ada mereka berdua saja disana, mungkin saja Sasuke sudah menghabisi Sakura. Eh ?

Tok tok tok !

Suara ketukan pintu yang nyaring membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal. Uhhh demi tuhan dia hanya ingin beristirahat. Siapa pula yang mengganggunya ini ?

CLEK

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang bocah kecil dengan pipi gembilnya. Mata hitam Sasuke menatap datar mata hitam keponakannya.

"Hn"

"Paman"

"Hn"

Ito mengucek matanya pelan. Ahh baru bangun tidur rupanya.

"Ayo bermain"

"Besok saja"

"Tapi hari masih sore, di luar sangat bagus untuk bermain bola."

" _Tapi di dalam sangat bagus untuk beristirahat !"_ Batin Sasuke kesal.

"Ajak saja ayahmu atau kakek"

"Ito ingin bersama paman"

"Ito.. dengar. paman lelah, ingin tidur"

"Tapi tidur kan hanya di siang hari dan di malam hari" Baiklah Sasuke kalah. Jika saja Ito tahu bahwa tidur siang dan malamnya itu satu paket. Dalam hati dia mengutuk bocah ini. Apa ini karmanya karena dulu sering memaksa Itachi untuk bermain bersama ? kalau bukan karena keponakan, Sasuke tidak mau repot-repot. Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya dan mengamit tangan mungil Ito. Sedangkan Ito berteriak girang sambil bersenandung.

Mereka berhenti di lapangan kecil di belakang villa. Di depan sana ada danau yang sangat luas. Rumput-rumputnya agak mengering karena efek musim. Cuaca juga semakin dingin karena sudah mulai gelap. Apanya yang bagus untuk bermain bola ? Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya karena lupa memakai jaket. Sedangkan Ito hangat-hangat saja karena memakai jaket tebal.

"Ayo paman ! tangkap bolanya !"

HAP

HAP

HAP

HAP

BRRRRRRR

HAP

BRRRRR

SSSHHHHHHHH

Angin makin berhembus kencang membuat Sasuke semakin kedinginan. Bola mengenai dada Sasuke dan menggelinding entah kemana membuat Ito kesal.

"Paman ! tangkap bolanya dengan benar !"

"Tunggu disini. Paman masuk dulu"

"Mau kemana ?"

"Jaket"

Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat. Dan menghilang dalam sekejap. Ito mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan memandang sekeliling. Kaki mungilnya mulai melangkah untuk mencari bolanya. Hanya sebentar, lalu kembali lagi agar Paman Sasuke tidak khawatir. Ito terus berjalan. Sesekali ia menghampiri semak-semak untuk memastikan keberadaan bolanya. Dan YATTTAAA ! Bolanya ada di depan mata. Tapi, matanya menangkap sepasang kaki jenjang di belakang bolanya. Kepala mungilnya bergerak ke atas dan bertemu pandang dengan seseorang. Orang itu berjongkok dan mengambil bolanya.

"Kakak, kembalikan bolaku" Pinta Ito. Orang itu menyamakan posturnya dengan postur tubuh Ito. Helaiannya bergerak pelan seiringan dengan helaan nafas angin.

"Kau sedang apa disini ? dimana orang tuamu ?"

"…."

"Hey adik kecil…."

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali ?"

"…." Kini orang itu yang diam dengan alisnya yang berkerut.

"Kalimatmu pedas sekali, anak kecil tidak boleh berkata seperti itu" orang itu tersenyum pelan. Membuat Ito tertegun dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf… aku hanya sedang menunggu paman. Aku ingin bermain." Ito menatap orang itu dengan mata bulatnya. Membuat orang itu tersipu sedikit.

"Mungkin dia sibuk. Aku akan menemanimu bermain sampai pamanmu datang"

"Apa kakak teman kerjanya paman ?"

"Em.. bisa jadi"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo main !"

"Namaku Sakura, siapa namamu ?"

"Namaku…"

"ITOOOOO !" Ito dan Sakura terkejut.

"Baiklah Sakura- _neechan_ , besok kita bermain bersama. Aku akan mengajak paman nanti." Ito melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Sakura. Ito berlari dengan tergesa membuat nafasnya terengah.

"PAMAN !"

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara. Baru saja ditinggal sebentar sudah keluyuran. Ito menghampirinya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri dan bola yang didekap di dada.

"Sudah kubilang, tunggu paman disini." Ito terkekeh geli.

"Maaf paman. Tapi aku baru saja bertemu dengan kakak cantik. Seperti musim semi" Ito berceloteh dengan riang membuatnya jadi lupa akan tujuan sebenarnya datang kesini.

"Besok, aku ingin mengajak paman bermain bola bersama kakak itu." Sasuke kaget mendengar celotehan kelewat polos itu.

"Paman ada acara kantor, maaf." Raut wajah Ito berubah, membuat Sasuke tidak tega. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kasarnya.

"Baiklah besok sore. Tapi hanya sebentar." Lalu Ito menyambutnya dengan antusias. Dan Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa pertemuan besok sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Gaara" Gaara menghentikan kegiatan _jogging_ nya. Guy menyapanya dengan ramah. Hari ini Gaara cukup memakai celana _training_ dan baju kaos biasa. Handuk kecil nan mini tersampir di lehernya.

"Aaa selamat pagi"

"Berolahraga di musim gugur itu sangat bagus. Ketika kau berlari, keringat akan menjadi perisaimu agar tidak kedinginan." Seperti biasa Guy selalu bersemangat dengan pakaian hijaunya.

"Latihan seperti biasa ?"

"Yahh, tapi hari ini aku harus mengawasi Lee . Semangat masa muda harus dijunjung tinggi" Gaara terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk.

"Hitung-hitung sebagai pemanasan untuk kegiatan nanti."

"HUAHHHHHH ! ITU BARU SEMANGAT MASA MUDA !" Tangan Guy terkepal di udara. Gaara tersenyum melihatnya. Lalu netra ini tanpa sengaja melihat Sakura yang sedang menyeruput minuman hangat di teras villa. Itu terlihat dari asapnya yang mengepul di udara. Gaara pamit undur diri dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Pagi, Sakura" Sakura yang sedang menyeruput tehnya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia melihat Gaara tersenyum tipis dengan sedikit buliran keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. Sakura melirik sekilas lalu kembali menikmati tehnya.

"Kadang aku berpikir ingin menjadi teh. Agar perhatianmu terus tertuju padaku" Mata Sakura membulat dan menatap Gaara dengan sinis.

"Apa kau tahu ? rayuan di pagi hari sangat memuakkan" Gaara tersenyum pelan.

"Maka dari itu, biasakan dirimu"

"Tak akan"

"Hey, mau berjalan-jalan denganku ?"

"….."

"Cuaca pagi ini sangat mendukung. Sangat sayang untuk dilewati"

"…"

"Heyyy…."

"OIII !"

Baik Sakura maupun Gaara menoleh pada sumber suara. Seketika itu pula wajah Sakura mulai memerah dan Gaara menatap datar sosok itu. Uchiha Sasuke dengan pose bersedekap dan menyender pada pintu ruang utama dan pakaian santainya.

"Biarkan Sakura menikmati hari liburnya sendiri"

"Aku justru membantu Sakura berlibur dengan mengajaknya berkeliling disini. Bukankah itu sebuah ajakan berlibur yang baik ?" Sakura hanya diam melihat interaksi mereka. Pagi ini terasa mencekam apabila terus berada disini.

"Sakura lebih suka disini"

"Berdiam diri terus tidak akan membuatnya terhibur"

"Sudah kubilang, Sakura tidak ingin"

"Kalian tenanglah sedikit !" Akhirnya Sakura bersuara. Sakura menatap mereka dengan kesal.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar ? jika kalian berdamai, maka hidupku akan tenang." Sakura memijat pelipisnya.

"Kalian berdua membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang" Sasuke melirik sedikit. Para karyawan yang berkumpul di ruang utama mencuri pandang. Mereka bertiga menjadi objek disini.

"Urus saja urusan kalian sendiri. Jangan menggangguku" ucap Sakura lirih membuat Sasuke tertegun.

"Aa aku pergi." Lalu Sasuke meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sakura menatap punggungnya dengan ekspresi yang tak terduga. Apa dia sangat keterlaluan tadi ? Tapi Gaara terlihat biasa biasa saja. Apa Sasuke terlalu membawa perasaan ? tapi itu juga salah Sasuke kan ? Sakura hanya tak mau jadi bahan gosip. Dia hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang. Tapi kenapa Sakura jadi gelisah begini ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi Shikamaru !"

Shikamaru menoleh dan mendapati Kakashi, seniornya yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau jadi panitianya ya, Sasuke itu sangat merepotkan. Sebagai asisten _HRD_ yang baik, kau harus membantuku. Hayate dan Guy akan membantu." Kakashi menyerahkan selembar kertas yang berisi jadwal kegiatan. Shikamaru menguap selebar-lebarnya dan menerima kertas tersebut.

"Haahhh… _mendokusai na…_ " mata Shikamaru membaca deretan tulisan tersebut. Matanya agak menyipit ketika melihat sesuatu.

"Acara terakhir…"

"Bagaimana ? ide yang bagus kan ?" Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Kau bisa ikut nanti, siapa tau beruntung"

"Kutebak ini idemu"

"Uchiha Mikoto lebih tepatnya"

"Ide perempuan memang merepotkan" Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jangan begitu, nanti si pirang tidak mau berkencan denganmu" Lalu Shikamaru bertingkah konyol dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Membuat Kakashi terkekeh geli. Bersamaan dengan itu, Temari yang sedang mengobrol bersama Tayuya mendadak bersin-bersin.

Shikamaru menetralisir rasa malunya. Dia menghampiri Hayate dan memberikan lembaran kertas itu.

"Selamat Pagi semuanya !" Sapa Hayate dengan ceria seperti biasa dan disambut antusias oleh semuanya. Dari ujung lorong, Uchiha Fugaku dan keluarganya ikut bergabung.

"Kegiatan hari pertama akan diisi dengan pertandingan sepak bola. Guy akan menjadi jurinya." Lalu Guy menunjuk dirinya dengan bangga. Hayate mulai membacakan pembagian tim. Dan dihadiahi berbagai respon dari para karyawan. Kakashi menghampiri Hayate dan berbisik. Hayate tersenyum senang ketika Kakashi selesai.

"Baiklah ! pertandingan sepak bola dimulai !"

"HYAAAAAA !" Semua karyawan mengepalkan tangan di udara dengan semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Divisi _accounting_ tergabung dalam tim merah bersama dengan divisi _sales and marketing._ Obito, Kiba, Neji dan Konohamaru menjadi perwakilan pertandingan sepak bola dari divisiku. Mereka mulai melakukan pemanasan. Sedangkan aku, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata duduk di kursi penonton lengkap dengan kain yang dililitkan di kepala dengan tulisan "Merah pasti bisa". Ino sudah berteriak dari tadi. Membuat suasana studio semakin panas. Aku hanya ikut-ikutan saja.

"Dari sisi kanan kita berdiri dengan gagah dan rupawan ! Tim Biru !"

"HUAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakan dari supporter Tim Biru mulai terdengar.

"Aaaaaa ! Gaara-san !"

"Gaara- _senpai_!"

"Gaara-kun !" Teriakan para gadis juga terdengar di sela-sela kegaduhan. Aku menyipit sedikit melihat rambut merah Gaara sangat mencolok di bawah sana.

"Di sebelah kiri kita pula, kesebelasan yang gagah berani sedang berdiri ! TIM MERAHHHH !" Kiba dan Obito melambaikan tangan mereka dan disambut antusias oleh supporter Tim merah. Ino yang paling semangat.

"TIM MERAH OI OI !" Semua supporter menggenggam gulungan kertas lalu mengayunkannya di atas kepala. Aku tersenyum senang dan mengikuti mereka semua.

"Semua atur posisi !" Guy mulai memasuki lapangan tengah. Kedua tim berada di posisi masing-masing. Gaara dan Obito maju sebagai ketua tim. Guy memberikan arahan. Tim merah memakai gambar dan Tim biru memakai angka. Guy mengeluarkan uang koin. Melemparnya ke udara dan HAP ! telapak tangan Guy terbuka dan menampilkan angka disana. Obito bergumam 'yes' dan kembali ke posisinya. Guy mengangkat tangannya lalu…

PRITTTTTTT bola ditendang oleh Obito dan dengan gerakan luwesnya menghindari setiap musuh. Salip salip, memutar, dan mengopernya ke Kiba. Kiba berlari sedikit. Mengopernya pada Neji dan….

"GOALLLLLLLL !" Menit ketiga berhasil membuat kedudukan tim merah unggul 1-0. Ino meloncat bersama Tenten dan membuatku terkekeh.

"TIM MERAH OI OI !"

Di ujung sana Uchiha Sasuke baru saja datang dan duduk di samping Naruto. Para gadis mulai menarik atensinya dari pertandingan di bawah sana dan mencuri pandang pada _CEO_ itu.

"Kau membuat pertandingan jadi diabaikan, Sasuke." Naruto terkekeh pelan dan hanya disambut gidikan pelan oleh Sasuke. Mata tajamnya menatap kedua tim di bawah sana. Mukanya jadi masam saat melihat Gaara dengan lincahnya bermain disana. Tapi seringainya juga mengembang kala gadis-gadis lebih memperhatikannya daripada pertandingan di bawah sana. Bangga ? Tentu saja ! Tapi lebih bangga lagi jika Sakura terus memperhatikannya. Mata hitamnya bergerak liar. Pertandingan baru saja mulai, teriakan dari penonton memenuhi stadion.

"GOALLLLLL !" Sasuke melirik ke bawah. Kiba dari divisi _accounting_ berlari lalu berguling-guling di rerumputan untuk menyalurkan kebahagiaan. Stadion semakin ramai dan panas. Ditambah lagi dengan suara Hayate dan Shikamaru yang mendadak jadi komentator.

"TIM MERAH OI ! OI !" Suporter tim merah makin semangat. Di saat itu pula Sasuke menemukan warna merah muda. Sasuke terpaku pada Sakura yang tampak bahagia saat itu. Di sampingnya ada Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata. Sakura berbeda dengan yang dulu. Sakura yang sekarang terlihat lebih dewasa dan... Bebas. Sakura yang dulu jarang menampilkan senyum. Tapi sekarang pancarannya hangat lewat senyuman yang ia tampilkan. Bagaikan _scene_ yang telah diatur, Sasuke merasakan waktunya melambat. Bahkan Sasuke tidak mendengar keributan di sekelilingnya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah gadis itu. Setiap kedipan mata, helaan angin, dan yang penting senyumannya. Sasuke berharap agar dia menjadi salah satu alasannya untuk tersenyum.

"PAMAN !" Dan keponakannya menghancurkan kenikmatannya. Di belakangnya ada keluarga kecil Uchiha.

"Jangan melihatnya seperti itu, Sasuke" Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Itachi yang duduk di sampingnya lengkap dengan Ito yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Kejar dia, dapatkan dia. Itu yang harus kau lakukan. Perempuan lebih rumit daripada pekerjaan, asal kau tahu saja" Itachi mengecilkan volumenya di kalimat terakhir seraya melirik sedikit istrinya yang berada di belakang. Sasuke tersenyum sedikit.

"Akan kuusahakan" Sahut Sasuke tegas membuat Itachi tersenyum bangga.

"Hahhh adikku sudah dewasa ternyata."

"Aku tidak selamanya terus bergantung padamu, _aniki_ "

"Baiklah kalau begitu buktikan padaku"

"Hn, tentu" diakhir kalimat, Sakura menoleh kearahnya dan mata mereka bertemu. Namun hanya beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke memutuskan kontak itu dan membuat senyum Sakura luntur seketika. Ada apa denganmu Sakura ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan sepak bola telah berakhir beberapa detik yang lalu. Kemenangan diraih oleh tim merah dan membuat suporternya berhamburan ke lapangan dan mulai menghampiri dua bintang pencetak gol terbanyak, Kiba dan Obito. Mengangkat tubuhnya dan… WUSHHHHHH ! melemparnya ke atas dan menangkapnya lagi. Begitu terus sampai Obito berteriak histeris minta diturunkan dan membuat semuanya tertawa. Aku ikut bahagia atas kemenangan ini.

"OI KALIAN MEMBUATKU JANTUNGAN, _BAKA !_ " Protes Obito setelah kami menurunkannya.

"Haha, kau hebat sekali Obito ! Sebagai _leader_ aku bangga padamu" Tenten menepuk pundak Obito dan dibalas dengan senyuman bangga dari Obito.

"Tentu saja!"

"Iya, tentu saja. Tentu saja sehabis ini Rin akan mulai memperhatikanmu" Goda Ino.

"CIEEEEE" Obito mengibaskan tangannya dengan wajah memerah. Disaat itu pula Rin hendak melewati kami. Ah kebetulan yang sempurna ! Rin menatap kami semua sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan satu senyuman yang ia tunjukkan.

"CIEEEEE" Seketika kata _cie, ihiy, ahay,_ dan antek-anteknya kami lontarkan. Obito semakin salah tingkah dan Kiba merangkulnya seraya tertawa. Ah.. aku sudah lama ingin merasakan suasana ini. Suasana ketika aku saling berbagi tawa dan canda bersama teman-teman dan merayakan kemenangan bersama-sama.

Dua hari lagi aku, Tenten, Hidate, dan Chouji akan mewakili tim merah dalam pertandingan lari estafet. Walaupun tubuh Chouji agak gempal, tetapi kecepatan larinya tidak bisa diragukan. Kata Ino, kemampuan itu datang karena kebiasaan Chouji yang sering berlari kalau jam istirahat tiba. Berusaha secepat mungkin ke kantin agar jatah makan siangnya tidak disentuh oleh orang lain. Aku agak tertawa mendengarnya. Baiklah, ini adalah kesempatanku untuk membanggakan teman-teman. Aku akan berlatih sore ini. Berlari disekitaran taman villa mungkin tidak buruk.

Tepat pukul tiga sore kami meninggalkan stadion dan bersiap kembali ke penginapan. Kami berjalan bersama menuju parkiran. Disana bus sudah berjejer rapi. Pandanganku tanpa sengaja tertuju pada Sasuke di ujung sana. Dia tengah menggendong seorang anak kecil. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah anak itu karena mereka membelakangiku. Lalu seorang wanita menghampiri mereka. Mengambil alih anak tersebut dari gendongan Sasuke dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke yang aku tidak ketahui apa itu. Wanita itu tersenyum senang dan tertawa dengan anggun. Sasuke juga tersenyum tipis. Sekilas mereka seperti….. keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Entah kenapa aku tidak sanggup melihatnya. Ada apa ini ?

Sedangkan disana Sasuke tersenyum kecil kepada kakak iparnya, Izumi yang baru saja berterimakasih karena sudah menjaga Ito sedari tadi.

"Ayo ucapkan terimakasih pada pamanmu" Izumi menurunkan Ito dari gendongannya. Ito menatap Sasuke dengan mata binarnya.

"Terimakasih paman" Sasuke mengusap lembut kepala Ito membuat si empunya tersenyum senang.

"Nanti sore temani aku bermain bola ya" Sasuke ingin protes tapi sebelum-

"Uchiha tidak pernah mengingkari janji"

\- sebelum Ito yang protes duluan. Baiklah disini Sasuke yang harus mengalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini cuaca kurang bersahabat. Cuaca semakin dingin seiring dengan hari yang semakin senja. Tapi itu tidak membuatku membatalkan niat awal. Aku harus latihan berlari jika ingin memenangkan pertandingan. Aku tentu tidak ingin melihat teman-teman kecewa. Mereka sudah menaruh harapan besar. Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin. Hasil tidak akan menghianati proses bukan ?

Satu putaran

Dua putaran

Tiga putaran

Begitu seterusnya sampai akhirnya aku merasakan paru-paru ini menjerit.

BRUK !

Hoshhh hoshhhh hosshhhh nafasku bergerak tidak teratur. Aku menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang aku bisa. Lalu merebahkan diri di rerumputan setelah paru-paru ini tenang. Hahhhh payah ! baru juga tiga putaran sudah tewas ! aku memang tidak bisa diandalkan.

Angin sore semakin terasa. Dan itu membuat kulit berkeringatku menjadi sejuk.

"Sedang olahraga sore ya ?" impuls sarafku tidak sampai ke otak membuat tubuh ini terperanjat. Aku menatap masam orang itu. Si mata panda merah sedang berdiri di sampingku. Aku menegakkan badan dan dia duduk di sampingku.

"..."

"Kau tidak ingin meledekku ?" aku mengernyit pelan.

"Jikalau aku meledekmu, hadiah apa yang akan aku dapatkan ?" Gaara terkekeh pelan seolah-olah mengataiku bodoh. Ah dia memang orang yang menyebalkan !

"Kau akan dapat hadiah yang bagus. Jadi kekasihku misalnya ?" Garra tersenyum menggoda membuat aku ingin muntah. Percaya diri sekali orang ini !Aku menatapnya sinis dan dihadiahi senyuman nakal. Dasar gila !

"Baiklah itu hanya candaan saja. Tapi kalau terjadi pun akan aku layani" oh yang itu tidak akan...

"Selamat atas kemenangan kalian"

"Aaa terimakasih"

"Tim ku tidak akan kalah darimu di babak selanjutnya" Kurasa dia memang dilahirkan dengan kadar kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan.

"Kau akan kalah jika larimu seperti siput"

Aku menghiraukan ucapannya. Biarkan saja dia berbicara sesukanya.

"Kau perlu melatih kekuatan otot kakimu. Kutebak kau tidak pernah ikut perlombaan sebelumnya" Aku menenggelamkan wajahku diantara lipatan lutut. Iya, yang dikatakan Garra itu memang benar. Aku memang tidak pernah mengikuti lomba apapun sebelumnya. Kepercayaan diriku runtuh seketika. Aku memang bodoh.. Kalau memang tidak bisa kenapa harus memaksa ?

"Ayo" Kulirik dia yang sudah berdiri di hadapanku sambil mengulurkan tangan. Tangannya terapung menunggu ingin diraih. Aku menatapnya polos.

"Akan aku ajarkan cara berlari yang benar dan cepat" Aku menatapnya curiga. Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang terselubung.

"Ck! Ayo sebelum aku berubah pikiran. Ini gratis. Percayalah." Aku menundukkan kepala sejenak dan menimang tawarannya. Jika kutolak, maka julukanku sebagai Sakurasaurus akan berganti menjadi Sakurasiput. Timku akan kalah dan aku akan merusak kebahagiaan. Lagipula tidak baik juga menolak tawaran sebagus ini kan ?

"Dengar, ini hanyalah sebuah latihan. Jangan memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Setuju ?" Aku menyodorkan kelingking. Dia menatapku geli lalu mengamit kelingkingku.

"Setuju"

Aku tersenyum senang dan menarik tangannya. Berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa kusadari bahwa seseorang sedang menatap kami dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengamit tangan mungil Ito. Setelah tidur siang, Ito tiba-tiba datang ke kamarnya dan mengajaknya bermain bola. Sasuke baru teringat bahwa dia sudah berjanji akan bermain bola bersama Ito kemarin. Awalnya semua berjalan dengan lanca, sebelum sebuah pemandangan merusak matanya. Dia berhenti secara tiba-tiba membuat Ito bingung sendiri.

"Paman. Kenapa berhenti ?" Perhatian Sasuke yang semula ke depan langsung beralih menatap keponakannya. Sejenak dia menatap ke depan lagi dan menatap Ito lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain PS bersama Naruto ?" tawar Sasuke. Ito menggeleng dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Nanti aku diikat lagi olehnya" bibir Ito mengerucut. Membayangkan wajah Naruto saja sudah membuat _mood_ nya hancur. Apalagi kalau bermain bersama, bisa-bisa dia diikat lagi seperti minggu lalu.

"Nanti kubelikan eskrim" tawar Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak mau"

"Akan kubelikan bola baru dan baju Barcelona" Ito agak bimbang disini. Namun tak lama dia menggeleng lagi.

"Kemarin paman sudah berjanji menemaniku bermain bola. Lagipun, Uchiha tidak pernah mengingkar janji"

"..." Sasuke tidak merespon.

"Ayo paman" Ito menarik-narik tangan Sasuke dengan gemas.

"Lain kali saja. Nanti kuberi apapun yang kau mau"

"TIDAAK !" suara Ito sangat melengking membuat Sasuke agak kepayahan. Sumpah serapah Sasuke keluarkan dalam hatinya. Kenapa dia bisa punya keponakan seperti ini ?

"Baiklah. Kau duluan. Aku menyusul." Ito mengangguk. Dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap datar keponakannya yang berlari dengan riang. Tadi itu dia melihat Sakura bersama dengan Gaara. Bahkan mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Itu membuat Sasuke menggeram tidak jelas. _Mood_ nya sudah berantakan. Dia sudah tidak bersemangat. Tetapi keponakannya tidak mau mengerti juga. Maka yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menuruti perintah keponakannya.

Satu menit

Dua menit

Tiga menit

Satu jam

Hingga dia merasa gelisah sendiri. Bayangan akan Sakura bersama dengan Gaara terus menghantuinya. Sesekali dia menangkap bola yang Ito lemparkan. Titik fokusnya jadi tidak menentu hingga lemparan bola yang Ito berikan tidak bisa ia tangkap. Bola itu melewati badan tegap Sasuke hingga menggelinding tidak menentu.

"Paman !" Suara Ito membuat lamunannya buyar. Dia mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Maafkan paman. Paman sedang tidak enak badan. Tunggu disini." Lalu Sasuke meninggalkan taman itu. Ito bertanya 'kemana' dan Sasuke menjawab 'toilet'. Ito menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan mencari bolanya. Dia menelusuri taman sendirian. Hari semakin sore dan udara semakin dingin. Ito merapatkan jaketnya dan terus mencari bolanya. Ketika retinanya menangkap sebuah bola, dia segera memungut bola tersebut dan berbalik badan. Namun Ito tidak tahu berada dimana dia sekarang. Taman ini terlalu luas untuk dijelajahi anak kecil. Ito memang seorang Uchiha, tapi mau bagaimanapun dia tetaplah anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang baru belajar sekitar. Awalnya Ito tenang seperti halnya Uchiha lainnya. Namun lama kelamaan pertahanannya runtuh juga. Dia menangis dan memanggil ibunya seakan-akan meminta pertolongan. Dia hanya diam di tempat. Terlalu beresiko apabila meneruskan perjalanan. Yang ada dia malah lebih tersesat nanti. Dalam hati dia terus berdoa agar pamannya segera menjemputnya. Samar-samar Ito mendengar derapan langkah yang tak menentu. Seperti orang berlari. Suara itu semakin dekat dan dekat sampai akhirnya dia melihat seseorang yang ia rasa kenal.

"Sa .. Sakura- _nee !"_ Ito berteriak dengan keras sehingga Sakura dapat mendengarnya walau dari kejauhan. Isakan Ito makin terasa membuat Sakura yang saat itu berlatih bersama Gaara mempercepat langkahnya. Sakura menyamakan tingginya dan memperhatikan Ito yang menangis terus.

"Kenapa kau menangis ?" Ito mengusap matanya kasar.

"Aku tersesat. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan paman supaya tetap menunggunya" ucap Ito sambil tersendat sendat.

"Kenapa pamanmu itu suka membuat orang menunggu sih ?" pinta Sakura dengan geram tanpa dia sadari bahwa dia juga membuat Sasuke menunggu.

"Siapa anak ini ?" Gaara yang daritadi diam kini mulai angkat bicara. Sakura ingin merespon, tapi dia juga tidak tau siapa anak ini. Yang dia tahu anak ini hanya keponakan dari salah satu pegawai di kantornya.

"Siapa namamu ?"

"Aku..."

"Itooooo " Suara teriakan seorang wanita tiba-tiba terdengar. Seketika wajah Ito sumringah.

"Ibuuuuu !" Sakura terkesiap dan membiarkan Ito berlari ke sumber suara. Ketika Sakura berbalik, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Sasuke bersama dengan seorang wanita yang ia lihat tadi di parkiran. Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Tunggu sebentar... Ibu ? Berbagai spesikulasi mulai menyerangnya. Kemungkinan pertama adalah wanita ini ibunya Ito dan Sasuke adalah ayahnya. Sakura menggeleng dalam lamunan. Tidak mungkin seseorang yang sudah berkeluarga malah mengejar cintanya. Kemungkinan kedua, wanita itu cuma dianggap seorang ibu dan Sasuke adalah ayahnya. Hah yang benar saja ! Sasuke duda ? Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan kemungkinan yang kedua adalah wanita ini ibunya dan Sasuke mungkin memang dekat dengan wanita ini. Sasuke memang pernah mengatakan cinta. Tapi untuk mencintai dua wanita sebelum memiliki ikatan sah-sah saja kan ? Sakura agak menunduk memikirkan kemungkinan yang terakhir.

"Terimakasih karena telah menjaga Ito. Anakku ini memang sangat merepotkan. Kau pasti sangat dibuat repot olehnya ya ?" Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. Sakura menarik kesimpulan bahwa Ito adalah anaknya. Sekarang yang membuatnya gelisah adalah status Sasuke. Sakura tidak mengerti ini, tetapi dalam hatinya yang terdalam dia ingin mengetahui semuanya. Lagipun wanita itu sangat sempurna. Dia cantik dan rambutnya yang hitam panjang pasti sangat lembut. Bahkan kutu pun akan tergelincir. Tapi tidak mungkin kan kalau wanita secantik dia memelihara kutu ?

"Ito, minta maaflah pada pamanmu. Kau membuatnya kewalahan" wanita itu mengusap lembut rambut Ito.

"Aku minta maaf ya paman. Lain kali aku tidak akan merepotkanmu" ucap Ito sambil memandang Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya merespon dengan jargon andalannya. Eh, tunggu sebentar. Sasuke itu pamannya Ito ? Sungguh ? Batin Sakura lega mendengarnya. Dia tidak tau kenapa tapi itu membuat semua kemungkinan buruknya sirna. Hallaaahhhh... Itu namanya cinta tau !

"Sekali lagi terimakasih. Aku Uchiha Izumi. Istri kakaknya Sasuke. Kurasa aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan Sasuke kan ?Siapa namamu ?" wanita itu tersenyum lagi. Kusarankan agar kalian tidak usah berdekatan dengan dia lama-lama. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan gula darah.

"Ah. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal" Sakura ber _ojigi_ sedikit. Sebenarnya Izumi sudah tahu, tapi dia sengaja berpura-pura. Sakura bukan lagi rahasia di keluarganya. Salahkan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba merengek minta Sakura menjadi maskot di kantor Uchiha. Yah .. walaupun merengeknya itu dengan cara elit. Uchiha tidak mungkin merengek dengan cara yang _mainstream_ kan ?

"Aku Sabaku Gaara. Salam kenal Nyonya Uchiha" Gaara menundukkan kepala sedikit.

"Ahhh tidak usah memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil Izumi- _nee_ saja. Itu membuatku merasa lebih muda. Hahahaha" Ucap Izumi sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Sasuke bergidik ngeri mendengarnya sedangkan Ito hanya menampilkan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aku rasa aku harus segera kembali. Sekali lagi terimakasih ya. Kudoakan agar kalian berdua langgeng" Izumi menatap Sakura dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Kami tidak berpacaran/Ya semoga saja" dan responnya pun dalam durasi yang bersamaan. Kompak banget ya ?

"Ahh.. Kompak sekali.." Seperti biasa Izumi tersenyum. Namun kali ini dengan matanya yang menyipit. Wajah Sakura agak memerah dan menatap Sasuke sedikit. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap Izumi. Sakura berani bersumpah, dia melihat rahang pemuda itu mengeras sedikit.

Lalu Izumi pamit undur diri. Sedangkan Sasuke mengekor tanpa berucap sedikitpun. Itu membuat Sakura agak sakit. Gaara menyadari itu, tetapi dia hanya diam saja.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke agak kesal dengan kakak iparnya. Apa-apaan dia itu ? Serasi ? Kompak ? Cih ! Dia lebih cocok dengan Sakura daripada si setan panda itu. Apa kakak iparnya itu sengaja menggodanya ? Untung saja kemarin dia masih bisa mengontrol emosi. Sasuke tidak mau bicara dengan Izumi. Bahkan pagi ini pun dia masih terus diam. Hal itu membuat ibunya bertanya dan dihadiahi tawa dari Izumi. Setelah mendengar cerita Izumi, ibunya malah ikut tertawa. Apa-apaan itu ? Sasuke seperti anak tiri disini. Andai saja dia tidak bertemu dengan Izumi di depan toilet. Andai saja Izumu tidak menanyakan keberadaan Ito. Andai saja Izumi tidak ikut mencari Ito. Andai saja dia tidak bertemu dengan Sakura kemarin. Hah.. Sasuke hanya bisa berandai andai.

Pagi ini seperti biasa mereka ikut bergabung bersama para karyawan di ruang utama. Walaupun Uchiha Fugaku sudah tidak lagi aktif di kantor, tetapi dia juga masih merupakan bagian dari kantor. Walau bagaimanapun beliaulah yang membangun kantor ini. Sasuke hanya penerusnya saja. Seperti biasa mata Sasuke selalu berkeliaran. Dan seperti biasa pandangannya selalu bertemu dengan Sakura. Sasuke hanya melihat sekilas.

"Pagi yang cerah dan tambah cerah pula karena _CEO_ tampan kita juga berada disini !" Kicauan Hayate membuat Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian. Terutama para gadis. Sarapan segar di pagi hari eh ?

"Hari kedua acara kita akan diisi oleh pertandingan tarik tambang. _Are you ready_?" lalu seluruh karyawan menjawab _ready_ dengan semangat. Kali ini Shikamaru yang memberi pengarahan. Lokasi lomba, peraturan dan antek-anteknya disebutkan satu persatu. Sasuke sudah mengatur lokasi pertandingannya. Tempat itu sebenarnya tidak sengaja ditemukan saat dia melakukan survei lokasi bersama Naruto beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tempat itu hijau dan bagus. Semuanya pasti suka, terutama Sakura. Selesai pengarahan, mereka langsung berangkat. Kali ini Sasuke akan ikut di mobil Itachi. Hitung-hitung belajar dari pengalaman...

Awalnya pagi Sasuke biasa-biasa saja. Namun jadi luar biasa karena satu obyek di depan sana membuatnya batinnya berdecih. Saat itu juga dia ingin agar matanya buta saja sekalian. Biar sajalah ! Dia sudah terlanjur kesal melihat kebersamaan yang mencolok di depan sana. Sakura dengan rambut merah muda dan Gaara dengan rambut merah menyalanya sedang BER-DU-A dan sesekali tertawa. Entah apa yang mereka diskusikan. Dia memasuki mobil Itachi dan menutupnya dengan keras membuat ayahnya menegurnya.

Sasuke harus menyusun strategi baru. Strategi yang lebih ekstrim agar Sakura mengakui bahwa dia juga mencintai Sasuke. Inilah awal dari segalanya. Awal dari perjuangan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Yoshhhh ! Semangatttt !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

 **Hayadahhhhg ! Adakah yang menunggu cerita ini ? Kuharap tidak, eh :v**

 **See you next week. Sankyuuuu**

 **Denpasar, 2 Maret 2017.**


	6. Chapter 5: Hal yang terpancar di matanya

**Nanti**

 **Karakter yang dipinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: Sasusaku**

 **Summary: Ketika dia datang dengan kancing kedua, maka Sakura akan menjawab 'Nanti'.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Have enjoy**

.

.

.

.

.

.

. **Chapter 5: Hal yang terpancar di matanya**

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di bus membuatku agak jenuh. Walaupun Obito dan Kiba bertingkah konyol seperti biasa, tapi itu tidak membuatku terpengaruh sama sekali. Disini aku cuma bisa duduk diam, menangkupkan dagu dan termenung menatap keluar jendela. Jika saja sekarang sedang turun hujan, maka aku akan seperti orang galau yang baru saja putus cinta. Di tengah lamunan, ponselku bergetar hebat. Aku merogoh saku celana dan menatap ponselku. Wajahku kaget ketika melihat nama Gaara terpampang indah disana. Apa-apaan orang ini ? Paling-paling hanya obrolan tidak penting. Aku tidak tahu darimana dia mendapat kontakku. Yang jelas kemarin tiba-tiba saja sebuah chat dengan _name_ kontaknya menerorku terus menerus. Aku membaca _chat_ nya yang hanya berbunyi 'haii'. Kuhiraukan saja. Namun tak lama ponselku terus berderit karena _spam_ PINGnya. Aku melirik sekitar memastikan keadaan aman-aman saja. Kiba dan Obito sedang konser di samping kemudi. Ino dan Tenten sedang ber _selfie_ ria di ujung bus. Sedangkan Hinata... Oh aku tidak perlu takut dengannya.

 **Gaara S**

 **P**

 **Sakura H**

 **Jangan mengganggu**

 **Gaara S**

 **Kecantikanmu bisa hilang kalau marah terus**

 **Sakura H**

 **Tak perduli**

 **Gaara S**

 **Hey, lihat saja nanti. Timku yang akan menang**

Aku menyeringai sedikit. Hah apa-apaan dia ? Percaya diri sekali.

 **Sakura H**

 **Lihat saja nanti, tuan percaya diri.**

 **Gaara S**

 **Berani bertaruh ? Timku punya Juugo dan Lee. Mereka andalan kami.**

Hah! Sombong sekali dia. Timku juga punya Ino. Setiap kali ada promo diskonan di mall, dia jago merebut dan menarik-narik baju-baju itu. So, itu bisa dibanggakan kan ?

 **Sakura H**

 **Kau menantangku ? Aku punya Ino yang jago menarik-narik.**

 **Gaara S**

 **Baiklah, kalau timku menang kau harus pergi kencan denganku. Kalau timmu yang menang, aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau mau**

Hihihi.. aku tertawa pelan. Boleh juga.

 **Sakura H**

 **Baiklah.**

 **Gaara S**

 **Ingatkan aku dengan kencan kita, nona.**

"Kau akan kencan dengan Gaara-kun, Sakura ?!"

DEEGGG

Kepalaku kutolehkan ke belakang. Hinata sedang membungkuk dan menatap ponselku yang menyala. Ah sial! Dia berbicara cukup keras tadi. Kulirik sekitar dengan takut. Semua orang memandangku.

Krik krik krik

"CIIIIIEEEEEEEE"

Ah sial! Ingatkan aku untuk berhati-hati dengan Hinata mulai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun" Mikoto memanggilnya dengan lembut. Sasuke yang semula menatap keluar jendela kini menoleh sekilas. Mikoto menyodorkan sebungkus roti pada anaknya.

"Makanlah. Ibu tidak melihatmu makan daritadi" Sasuke menatap ibunya yang tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Nanti saja"

"Jangan nanti-nanti, nanti kau sakit" Anjay.. Sasuke sekarang jadi agak sensitif dengan ucapan ibunya. Jangan nanti-nanti ? Nanti sakit ? Dia tidak berfikir tentang nanti yang dapat menimbulkan sakit maag. Tapi dia memikirkan tentang nanti-nanti yang membuatnya sakit batin. Sakit batin. 'Bolehkah aku menjawab nanti untuk yang kedua kali ?' tuh kan! Sasuke jadi ingat lagi. Huhhhh...

"Jangan merajuk begitu, Sasuke. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau ini seperti bukan dirimu saja" kali ini Izumi lah yang berkicau. Sasuke menatapnya dengan sinis. Tapi Izumi tidak takut sama sekali. Hidup dengan Uchiha bertahun-tahun membuatnya kebal.

"Nanti kubuatkan sup tomat deh.." Izumi mulai mengodanya. Sebenarnya yang membuatnya diam bukanlah karena Izumi. Tapi karena sedang memikirkan Sakura yang terus bersama dengan Gaara dari kemarin. Dia tidak tahu sudah sejauh mana hubungan mereka. Dia memang sibuk karena urusan kantor. Itu membuatnya tidak bisa melanjutkan proses pendekatan dengan benar. Ini membuatnya gila. Benar kata kakaknya. Perempuan itu lebih rumit daripada pekerjaan. Dia menatap sosok Itachi yang sedang mengemudi di depan. Di sampingnya ada Fugaku yang terlihat tenang seperti biasa. Ketika manik hitam Sasuke tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan ayahnya lewat kaca _dashboard,_ Sasuke langsung kaku.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan perempuan itu ?"tanyanya seraya terus menatap mata Sasuke. Ketakutan Sasuke jadi hilang karena ucapan ayahnya. Maka dengan tegas dia menjawab 'ya'.

Fugaku menatap kesungguhan di mata anaknya. Suasana di mobil jadi tegang karenanya.

"Dia anaknya Kizashi, rekan ayah. Jika kau mau, aku bisa menjodohkanmu dengannya" semua pasang mata tertuju pada sang kepala keluarga. Suasana jadi tegang disini. Sasuke diam tanpa kata namun tangannya terkepal erat. Ayah dan ibunya memang terikat akan perjodohan. Itachi dan Izumi pun sama. Tapi dia tidak ingin mengikuti jejak yang sama. Perjodohan memang jalan yang instant. Tapi cintanya terhadap Sakura terlalu berharga. Semuanya harus butuh pengorbanan dan tanpa paksaan. Bukankah Uchiha suka tantangan ?

"Ayah.. " desis Sasuke pelan. Fugaku menatapnya intens. Mikoto menatap bingung keduanya. Izumi hanya diam dan Itachi sedikit berkeringat di depan sana.

"Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipaksakan"

"Dan Sakura terlalu berharga untuk dijadikan objek paksaan" Hening itulah yang terjadi disini. Untung saja Ito sedang tidur, kalau tidak dia pasti akan bertanya-tanya dengan situasi ini.

"Aku tidak ingin mengikuti jejak ayah dan ibu ataupun Itachi dengan Izumi" Fugaku mengangguk mengerti. Dia memang terikat perjodohan dengan Mikoto sebelumnya. Dan Itachi juga bernasib sama.

"Aku.. akan berusaha sendiri". Fugaku tetap menatapnya bahkan saat Sasuke sudah berhenti bicara. Mikoto menatap anaknya dengan binar. Ahhh ini benar anaknya kan ? anaknya yang irit kata itu kan ? kan ? kan ?

'Apa kau yakin ?" Sasuke yang semula masih mengepalkan tangan kini mulai rileks. Lagi-lagi dia menatap ayahnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Bukankah ayah pernah bilang Uchiha tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya ?" _Great!_ Jawaban Sasuke membuat Fugaku tersenyum puas. Mikoto mengucapkan syukur dengan antusias. Euphoria diantara mereka kini lebih berwarna. Itachi tersenyum senang. Hahh adiknya memang benar-benar sudah dewasa ternyata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap kagum tempat ini. Walaupun pepohonan dan rerumputan agak menguning karena efek musim gugur, tetapi tempat ini sangat indah. Justru inilah yang menjadi daya keindahannya. Apalagi ada _momiji_ khas Kyoto yang mulai berguguran tertiup angin. Aku tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Oi jangan senyum sendiri" Obito secara tiba-tiba merangkulku. Aku terkejut di awal, tetapi tak lama karena wajah datar ini telah menguasai.

"Kenapa ? melihat pemandangannya jadi terganggu ya ? hehehe" Alis Obito naik turun seperti sedang menggoda.

"Ya! Kau sangat mengganggu!" Obito makin tertawa dan aku menatapnya bingung. Dia memanggil Ino yang baru saja turun dari bus. Mereka berbisik lalu cekikian bersama. Ada apa ? Tenten dan Hinata menghampiri kami.

"Pemandangan apa yang kau lihat Sakura ?" Ino bertanya dan aku harus menjawab. Aku menjawab di depan sana dan mereka malah tertawa lengkap dengan tatapan menggoda. Loh ? apa salahnya dengan pemandangan di depan sana ? disana sangat indah kan ? Kulihat Tenten dan Hinata yang sedang menatap ke depan dan mereka tertawa juga. Apaan sih ?

"Memang indah sih, tapi yang mana yang lebih indah Sakura-san ? yang merah atau atau yang hitam ?" Kini giliran Hinata yang bertanya. Eh.. tunggu dulu! Merah ? hitam ? aku menatapnya bingung. Dia tersenyum dengan anggun lalu telunjuknya menunjuk kedepan sana membuat kepala ini bergerak mengikuti arahnya. Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah sesosok pria berambut merah dan satu lagi berwarna hitam. Oh Gaara dan Sasuke ternyata.

.

.

.

Eh ? Sontak kulirik teman-temanku.

"CIIIEEEEEEEE"

Dan paduan suara kembali tercipta. Kenapa bisa ada Gaara dan Sasuke disana ? sejak kapan pula mereka disana ? Sialan! Sudah berapa kali kata cie terucap ? aku menutup wajahku. Hahhh malu sekali ..!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para karyawan sedang berkumpul di satu titik. Hal yang biasa untuk mendengarkan beberapa instruksi dari Hayate sebelum perlombaan. Uchiha Fugaku tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri disamping Hayate. Suasana mendadak hening tanpa dikomando. Beliau memang sudah tua, tapi kharismanya masih terasa. Fugaku-san terlihat lebih bersahabat hari ini. Pesona Uchiha memang WOW, bukan begitu ? Dia sudah tidak aktif lagi di kantor semenjak rapat terakhir satu minggu yang lalu. Semua tugas dan segalanya diserahkan kepada Sasuke. Banyak yang bilang bahwa Fugaku-san sedang mengurus perusahaan barunya. Tapi beliau tetap mengatur _UCHIHA CORP_ dari luar. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah _president directur_ non aktif. Hayate tersenyum seperti biasa dan mulai menyapa seluruh karyawan. Hayate memang paling bisa diandalkan dalam membangkitkan semangat semua karyawan.

"Ucapkan terimakasih kepada Sasuke-san karena telah memilih tempat ini" Fugaku sedikit tersenyum di samping Hayate. Eh ? Fugaku-san tersenyum ?

"Yoshhh ! mari kita bakar semangat kita ! Siap untuk pertandingan kali ini ? tim biru dan tim merah bersiaplah !" Yooooo! Aku mengepalkan tangan ke atas seperti karyawan lainnya. Pokoknya timku harus menang! Kalau tidak, aku akan kalah taruhan dan berakhir kencan dengan Gaara. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika kencan dengannya. Cukup digosipkan dengan Sasuke saja. Jangan banyak-banyak. Eh, ralat! Jangan dua-duanya deh.

Shikamaru membacakan setiap peraturan dengan teliti. Entah kenapa _assistant HRD_ itu jadi agak rajin sekarang. Teman-teman mulai menyemangati tim yang menjadi perwakilan. Ino terlihat percaya diri seperti biasa. Apalagi saat pacarnya menelfonnya. Hahhh! Yang jomblo bisa apa ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menggerutu kesal. Bagaimana tidak ? Ino tiba-tiba menyeretku. Dia merengek ingin ditemani ke toilet. Dan dia tidak keluar sejak setengah jam yang lalu ! apalah yang dia lakukan disana ?! jadi tukang sikat wc ?! menunggu itu tidak enak tahu

Aku menyandarkan diri di dinding toilet. Menatap jam di pergelangan tangan lalu menatap ke depan lagi. Begitu terus hingga ponselku berbunyi dan nama Hinata terpajang disana. Dia mengingatkanku bahwa acara akan segera dimulai. Uh gawat! Kenapa Ino belum juga keluar ? apa dia pingsan ? apa dia mencoba bunuh diri ? sekelebat bayangan negatif mulai bertebaran di otakku.

"Ino !" panggilku dari luar lengkap dengan ketukan pintu yang keras.

"IYAAAA!" Sahutnya dari dalam. Hufff syukurlahh.

"Cepat keluar ! pertandingan menunggumu" teriakku dari luar dan hanya dibalas ok darinya. Aku menghela nafas kasar. Ternyata menunggu itu tidak enak. Apa ini yang dirasakan Sasuke ? oh tidak wajahku pasti memerah sekarang. Aku tidak mengerti ini, tapi setiap hal yang menyangkut tentangnya membuatku jadi tak menentu. Sekelebat bayangan hitam dengan cuatannya muncul di hadapanku. Oh aku pasti sudah gila membayangkan Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depanku.

"Permisi" oh tidak ! bahkan suaranya juga terdengar sangat jelas. Sangat jelas !

"Kau menghalangi jalan, Sakura" eh ? ini asli ? aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata seperti orang bodoh. Mata hitamnya menatapku tajam. Ini beneran Sasuke ?

"Apa yang kau lihat ?" mata hijauku terus menatapnya. Mata hitamnya, lekukan wajahnya, rambutnya, alisnya, dan bibir tipisnya uh! Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau dia benar-benar tampan ?

"Aaa ...aku" gawat! Kenapa jadi gugup begini ? Kulirik dia yang masih menatapku dalam.

CLEK

"Maaf Saku, tadi aku-" Gerakan Ino terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke bersamaku di depan pintu toilet. Ino tersenyum kikuk dan menyapa Sasuke dengan ramah. Sasuke mengangguk sedikit.

"Singkirkan dirimu dari pintu. Toilet hanya ada satu disini" ucapannya membuat Ino menyingkir dari pintu. Dia berjalan melewatiku tanpa sapaan. Ino memandangku khawatir. Kenapa rasanya sakit ? Memangnya kenapa kalau Sasuke bersikap begitu ? Ada apa ini ? Lagipula...Sasuke kenapa ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana semakin riuh kala kami kembali. Naruto memberi semangat kepada Hinata dan dibalas senyum malu-malu dari Hinata. Kiba dan Obito yang paling semangat. Apalagi Ino yang akan bertanding. Jagoan tarik menarik dari tim merah.

"Ayo tim merah bisa!"

"Tenang saja kan ada Ino- _chan_ " ucap Kiba di sela-sela pijatannya. Kiba mendadak jadi tukang pijat Ino sekarang. Sedangkan Ino terlihat lesu. Kenapa dia ? Seperti bukan dirinya.

"Walau bagaimanapun, lawan kita itu Juugo dan Lee. Si kekar dan si gila olahraga. Aku tidak yakin kita menang." Hinata memainkan jarinya. Sepertinya dia tidak percaya diri. Kalau sudah seperti ini, hanya Naruto yang bisa menyembuhkannya.

"Tenanglah Hinata. Kau kuat. Lagipula kamu jago menarik telingaku kalau aku kebanyakan makan ramen kan ? Hehhehehehe" alasannya tidak klasik sih, tapi kuakui kata-katanya itu mampu membuat Hinata bangkit. Tuh kan baru juga dibilang, cuma Naruto yang bisa membuatnya bangkit. Hinata tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk semangat.

"Sudah kubilang kan, disini ada Ino. Bukan beg... Eh ? Ino kenapa ?" kalimat terakhir Kiba membuat perhatian kami langsung tertuju pada Ino. Ino terlihat kesakitan. Dia memegang perutnya dengan erat. Kami memandangnya khawatir. Tapi dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seraya berkata 'tidak apa-apa'.

"Apa aku perlu mencarikan pengganti ?" Neji yang entah darimana datangnya tiba-tiba bertanya. Lagi-lagi Ino menggeleng. Aku menyodorkan minyak angin padanya. Dia membalur tangannya dgn sedikit minyak lalu mengusap perutnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Obito datang dengan segelas teh hangat. Aku tidak tahu darimana dia mendapatkannya, tapi teh itu langsung disambar oleh Ino dan ditenggak habis. Setidaknya Ino terlihat lebih baik sekarang.

"Ada apa denganmu ? Sakit ? Tumben sekali" gerutuku sambil terus memandanginya. Dia melihatku dengan sebal. Tangannya terus menerus berada di perutnya. Apakah sesakit itu ?

"Aku sakit perut, jidat!" oh tidak! Panggilan apalagi itu ? Jidat ? Sial! Dia mengejek jidatku yang berharga. Aku memutarkan bola mata dengan kesal. Tapi melihatnya yang kesakitan seperti itu malah membuatku jadi iba.

"Memangnya tadi pagi kamu makan apa ? Rasa-rasanya tadi pagi kamu baik-baik saja" benar juga sih apa yang dikatakan Tenten. Tadi pagi Ino biasa saja.

"Uuhhh.. Nyeri.. Bulannya datang" kening Kiba, Obito, dan Naruto berkerut. Mereka saling memandang seolah-olah bertanya. Aku dan beberapa pihak lain mengangguk mengerti.

"Anoo.. Aku punya peredanya. Akan kuambilkan" Ino mengangguk cepat lalu Hinata melesat. Kaum laki-laki malah memandang kami dengan wajah bingung. Dasar tidak peka!

"Apa maksudnya bulan datang dengan sakit perut ?" Obito bertanya padaku. Pandangan Kiba dan Narutpun sama. Tuh kan gak peka!

"Siklus bulanan. Kalau masa SMA kalian selalu memperhatikan pelajaran biologi, aku yakin kalian tahu tanpa kujelaskan lagi" mereka ber-oh ria dan mengangguk mengerti. Tidak lama setelah itu, Hinata datang dengan sebotol air dan sebutir obat. Ino meneguknya pelan. Aku tidak tahu kandungan apa yang ada di dalam obat itu. Karena tidak lama setelah menelan obat itu, Ino terlihat baik-baik saja. Obito dan Kiba bergantian memijat Ino. Sesekali Naruto membuat lelucon yang membuat semuanya jadi tertawa. Tawa mereka tiba-tiba terhenti. Alisku berkerut. Kenapa sunyi ? Mata mereka menatap kebelakangku. Lalu senyum menggoda langsung ditujukan padaku. Eh ? Kalau ekspresi mereka seperti itu, berarti yang mereka lihat di belakangku itu... 'Sasuke ?'

SET

EH ?

Ternyata Gaara -,- hhmm apa tadi aku baru saja mengharapkan Sasuke ?

Kulirik dia yang menatapku dengan senyum menggoda. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan 'ada apa?'

"Ingatkan aku tentang janji kita, Sakura" aku menatapnya sebal. Huh ternyata dia masih saja ingat. Baiklah! Aku akan menjadi suporter yang luar biasa heboh nanti. Akan kubuat timku menang dan akan kubuat si panda ini malu. Hahahahaha

Teman-temanku menatap kami dengan senyuman menggoda dan suara-suara siulan serta lantunan cie-cie mereka nyanyikan. Naruto awalnya terkejut, tapi lama kelamaan dia ikut-ikutan juga. Gaara pergi setelah aku mengatakan 'ya'. Di pojok sana aku melihat Sasuke. Pandangan kami bertemu sebentar. Tapi tak lama dia mengalihkan pandangannya bersamaan dengan Hayate yang memberi aba-aba untuk persiapan pertandingan. Aku memandangnya lesu. Kenapa ini ?

"Kedua tim silahkan berkumpul" Shikamaru berdiri di tengah-tengah. Matanya sayu dan wajahnya menyiratkan aura kebosanan. Kami menyemangati teman-teman perwakilan. Terutama Ino. Dia agak lesu karena sakitnya. Tapi setelah aku bujuk dia dengan baju baru, barulah dia semangat. Biarlah tabunganku kandas, yang penting aku tidak jadi kencan dengan Gaara. Kedua tim berhadapan membuat kami semakin riuh. Bahkan Kiba dan Obito menggelar poster kecil dengan tulisan 'Ino- _chan_ bisa! Kalau menang dapat ciuman dari Sai' sungguh aku agak geli membacanya.

Shikamaru memberikan seutas tali tambang. Ino berada di posisi paling depan sedangkan untuk tim biru, Lee yang memimpin. Jantungku berdebar kencang melihat pertandingan ini. Dalam hati aku merapalkan doa-doa mujarab agar kemenangan bisa diraih. Ketika peluit dibunyikan, suasana semakin riuh. Aku berteriak seheboh mungkin agar tim kami menang. Persetan dengan suaraku yang mulai serak atau batuk berkepanjangan yang kuraih setelah ini. Yang jelas timku harus menang atau aku akan berkencan dengan Gaara.

Ino menarik tali tambang dengan kaki kanan sebagai tumpuan. Dia terlihat kewalahan karena saingan di seberang tenaganya sangat besar. Ino memberi aba-aba pada teman-teman dibelakang. Satu dua tarik! Satu dua tarik! Hinata terlihat kewalahan di belakang. Sedangkan tim biru menarik talinya dengan bringas. Uh sial! Aku menarik Naruto dan dihadiahi rintihan olehnya. Aku menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata. Seakan mengerti, dia berteriak menyemangati Hinata.

"Ayoo _hime-chan_! Semangat !" Hinata terkesiap sedikit membuat pertahanan tim kami sedikit goyah. Oh no ! Tapi beruntungnya Ino memperbaiki semuanya. Pertandingan semakin sengit. Lee menarik talinya dengan semangat.

"Satu dua tarikkkkkkk!" Ino berteriak lagi membuat jantungku semakin berdegup kencang.

"Gerbang kedelapan dibukaaaaa! Hyaaaaaa!" Lee berteriak nyaring dan disambut suara gaduh dari tim biru. Tenaganya semakin kuat. Ino terlihat kepayahan. Kakinya sedikit lagi menginjak garis perbatasan. Aku histeris. Tidak tidak jangan ! Aku baru saja ingin menyemangati Ino lebih lanjut kalau saja...

BRuK

...Kaki Ino tidak melewati garis perbatasan. Suasana riuh diciptakan oleh tim biru. Badanku lemas seketika. Dan jantungku.. Serasa mati. Timku lemas seketika. Ino berlutut di tanah dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. Timku...kalah ya ? Maka sebelum Gaara menemukanku, aku harus kabur.

Tanpa kusadari, seseorang memperhatikanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hosh hosh hosh..

aku terus berlari hingga samar-samar suara gaduh tidak terdengar lagi. Kurasa sudah cukup jauh, maka kubantingkan tubuh ini ke rerumputan. Hahhhh gara-gara Gaara aku jadi begini. Oksigen di alam sekitar kuraup rakus seakan-akan sedang menyantap makanan lezat. Emeraldku tertutup. Hari semakin siang dan udara cukup sejuk. Tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin dengan udara yang sangat dingin. Ini seperti di surga. Lama kelamaan tanpa kusadari, aku terbawa suasana dan tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki itu berhenti kala melihat Sakura yang tidur dengan nyaman di rerumputan. Sudut bibirnya tak kuasa untuk tidak berkedut. Bagaimana bisa orang ini tidur dengan posisi yang menggiurkan ? Dan point pentingnya adalah dia tidur di tempat terbuka! Apa dia tidak takut dijahili orang ? Kejahatan selalu ada dimana-mana tahu ! Orang itu mendengus sebentar dan duduk di hadapan Sakura. Jaket yang sedari tadi tersampir di punggungnya ia lepas. Dia menunduk sedikit untuk menyelimuti Sakura. Tapi perhatiannya malah tertuju pada wajah Sakura. Perlahan tangannya bergerak menyusuri wajah ayu itu. Jemarinya berhenti di bibir. Ditatapnya lama objek itu seiring dengan pergerakan wajahnya yang semakin mendekat. Terus begitu hingga dia merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan di bibirnya. Hanya semenit, tanpa lumatan ataupun hisapan. Karena dia tidak mau membangunkan Sakura. Lalu dia berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia sengaja meninggalkan Sakura disana agar Sakura terbangun dengan penuh tanya. Ditambah lagi dengan jaketnya. Dia yakin bahwa Sakura akan mencari pemilik jaket itu sampai dapat. Karena dia mengenal Sakura. Lagipula.. Sekarang giliran Sakura yang harus berjuang. Bukankah ini rencana modus yang brilian ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten berjalan mengelilingi taman dengan pelan. Tujuannya hanya satu yaitu mencari manusia berambut merah jambu. Ketidak hadiran Sakura setelah perlombaan selesai membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya. Lagipula warna rambutnya yang nyentrik itu membuat semua orang-orang cepat sadar bahwa Sakura tidak bersama mereka. Ya intinya jika ada satu hal yang membuatmu terganggu dan dia menghilang tiba-tiba pasti membuatmu cepat sadar dan mulai mencari. Awalnya mereka menghiraukan itu. Tapi sampai jam makan siang hendak mulai, Sakura tak kunjung kembali. Samar-samar Tenten melihat sosok manusia tergeletak di rerumputan dekat sungai. Dia terkejut karena melihat helaian merah muda disana. Tenten berlari dan memandangi wajah polos Sakura. Tenten agak takut sekarang. Jangan-jangan daritadi Sakura pingsan ? Tenten menepuk pipi Sakura pelan membuat empunya menggeliat pelan. Matanya mengernyit dan kelopaknya terbuka pelan. Hal pertama yang dilihat Sakura adalah wajah Tenten. Sejak kapan ada Tenten ?

"Sejak kapan kau disana Tenten ?" tanyanya sembari mengucek mata pelan. Tenten mendengus sebal dan TAK! Dia menjitak kepala Sakura. Sakura mengaduh pelan.

"Apa-apaan kau ini ? Tidur disini sendirian! Bagaimana jika ada yang berniat buruk padamu ? Lalu kau akan diculik, dimutilasi dan diambil organ tubuhnya lalu mayatmu akan dibuang dan kau akan muncul di koran dengan judul 'korban mutilasi' ?!" baiklah ceramah Tenten agak lebay tapi memang ada benarnya juga sih. Eh tapi tunggu... Dia tertidur ? Disini ? Sendiri ? Tidak ada yang menemani ? Sakura terkesiap dan melihat jam tangannya. Sekarang jam 2 siang dan pertandingan tadi kalau tidak salah selesai jam 11 pagi. Waduhhh! Sakura menepuk jidatnya pelan merutuki kebodohannya. Dia menatap Tenten dengan cengirannya. Tenten berdiri dan mengajak Sakura kembali untuk makan siang. Tapi ketika Sakura berdiri, sebuah jaket terjatuh dari tubuhnya.

"Sakura, jaketmu" seru Tenten. Sakura tidak ingat kapan dia memakai jaket. Lagipula, jaket ini sangat asing dimatanya.

"Bukannya ini jaketmu ?" tanya balik Sakura. Tenten mengernyit pelan.

"Itu bukan milikku Sakura" Sakura tercengang mendengarnya. Dipungutnya jaket itu lalu segera pergi. Biarlah dulu jaket itu berada bersamanya. Sesampainya mereka di taman membuat semua orang memandang khawatir Sakura. Sakura hanya diam dengan cengirannya. Sebagian dari mereka memandang heran Sakura. Pasalnya Sakura datang dengan jaket kebesaran dan kepalanya ditutup oleh tudung jaket. Ino menelaah penampilan Sakura. Jaket kebesaran, motif jaket yang _macho,_ dan samar-samar wangi maskulin membuat seringaian Ino mengembang. Lirikan matanya tertuju pada seseorang dipojok sana yang mengunyah makanannya dengan pelan. Sakura duduk dengan pelan. Dia duduk dihadapan Chouji yang bertubuh gempal dan menyantap makanannya dengan cepat. Bahkan tudung kepalanya tidak ia lepas saat makan. Oh baiklah ternyata Sakura sangat menyukai jaket itu. Batin ino berteriak girang memikirkannya. Padahal di situasi sebenarnya Sakura hanya ingin sembunyi dari Gaara dengan cara menutup kepalanya dan makan di depan Chouji.

Acara makan bersama selesai pukul tiga. Bus sebentar lagi akan datang dan Sakura semakin was-was. Gaara bisa saja menangkapnya disaat dia lengah. Maka jalan satu satunya adalah terus memakai jaket itu hingga bus datang dan dia akan masuk dengan cepat. Ino yang paling peka terhadap gerak-gerik Sakura sekarang. Dan itu sangat mengganggunya. Sakura sudah seperti penjahat yang bersembunyi di kerumunan. Bahkan candaan dan teka-teki yang dilontarkan Naruto tidak dia dengarkan dengan baik gara-gara pergerakan Sakura yang grasak grusuk.

TAP !

"Sakura diamlah" titahnya. Sakura terkesiap sedikit dan menunjukkan cengirannya. Ketika bus datang Sakura langsung melesat ke dalam. Dia itu kenapa sih ? Pikir Ino dalam hati.

...

Bus sampai di vila tepat pukul setengah empat sore. Aku langsung tidur dan terbangun pada jam enam sore. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tidak ada Tenten, Hinata, maupun Ino. Kemana mereka ?aku menguap sebentar dan baru menyadari bahwa jaket itu masih kupakai. Aku tidak tahu darimana asalnya. Jaket itu tiba-tiba saja sudah menyelimuti tubuhku. Sebenarnya milik siapa ini ? Kuperhatikan jaket itu dengan teliti. Ukurannya sangat besar hingga membuat tubuhku tenggelam. Selain itu baunya juga seperti parfum lelaki. Aku terkejut di bagian ini. Jangan-jangan ada laki-laki mesum yang mengerjaiku tadi ? Eh eh.. Tapi tak ayal juga berkat jaket ini aku tidur sangat nyenyak. Baiklah nanti akan kucari pemiliknya. Aku berdehem pelan dan sekarang tenggorokanku sangat kering. Sepertinya masih ada jus jeruk segar di dapur. Tapi sebelum kakiku melangkah keluar, suara ketukan pintu terdengar nyaring. Hal pertama yang kulihat saat membuka pintu adalah... Gaara. Spontan kututup pintu kamar tapi kalah cepat dengannya. Tangannya sudah mencengkram tanganku. Oh tidakkk mimpi buruk akan datang.

"Mana janjimu, Sakura ?" aku menatapnya takut. Semakin aku berontak, semakin erat pula genggamannya. Pasti tangannku akan memar.

"Kau sudah berjanji. Sekarang ayo ganti baju dan tepati janjimu"

"Aa. ..aku sedang tidak enak badan" dia memicingkan matanya. Keringat tipis mulai mengalir dari dahiku. Tanpa diduga dia menyelinap masuk dan menarik tanganku membuatku mengaduh pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" aku membentaknya setelah dia melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kau kira aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja ? Kau sudah berjanji, Sakura. Sekarang ayo ganti bajumu dan kita pergi kencan" dia mendorongku dengan pelan. Aduh bagaimana ini ? Seharusnya aku tidak usah menyetujui taruhannya.

"Aaku akan ganti baju. Tapi kau harus keluar" aku mendorongnya pelan. Tapi dengan santainya dia malah mencengkram tanganku lagi ditambah dengan tangkupan tangannya di kedua pipiku.

"Bhuaahhh huapppaaa hyang khau lakhukannhh ?" aku menghentakkan kaki dan menggeliat seperti cacing.

"Cepat ganti baju se-ka-ra-ng !" titahnya sebelum melepas diriku. Aku mengusap pelan pipiku. Eh.. Tunggu sebentar. Tadi apa katanya ?

"Ganti baju ? Disini ?" tanyaku dan disambut anggukan darinya. Sontak saja wajahku merah padam.

"Hyyaaaaa tapi kau masih disini, bodoh !"

"Memangnya kenapa ? Cuma ganti baju kan ? Aku bisa mengontrol diri. Tapi kalau sudah tidak tahan, jangan salahkan aku" demi tuhan seringainya itu membuatku ingin menghajarnya. Wajahku semakin memerah karenanya.

"Tunggulah di luar. Aku mau mandi" aku mendorong tubuhnya lengkap dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Degupan jantungku bertalu cepat. Semoga saja Gaara tidak dengar.

"Baiklah kutunggu kau di ruang utama" Gaara melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu. Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur" teriaknya dari luar. Baiklah...mungkin kami sudah ditakdirkan untuk berkencan.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menutup pintu kamar dan menyandarkan tubuh perlahan. Huhhhh helaan nafas berat kuhembuskan. Rasanya kaki ini sangat berat untuk melangkah. Salahku juga karena menyetujui taruhan konyolnya. Aku menyusuri lorong kamar dan menuruni anak tangga. Kulihat beberapa temanku sedang duduk disana. Dimana si panda itu ?

"Wah wah.. Rapi sekali si jidat ini. Mau kemana rapi-rapi di malam hari ?" Ino memandangku dengan senyuman nakalnya. Waduh gawat! Kiba dan Obito yang memang selalu bersama menatapku dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Memang ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku ?

"Mau kemana Sakura- _san_ ?" aku agak kikuk menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata. Kalau aku menjawab akan kencan, nanti mereka jadi salah sangka. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal. Beberapa detik kemudian tepukan dari belakang membuatku terkesiap. Oh ini dia!

"Kami akan berkencan" jawabnya dengan riang. Dasar bodoh! Kenapa dia keceplosan ? Aku memukulnya pelan dan ditanggapi tawaan kecil darinya. Bodoh bodoh bodoh. Maka sebelum teman-temanku berteriak cie cie lebih kencang, aku menarik Gaara dengan cepat.

"Pulangnya bawa kabar gembira ya!" Teriak Obito sebelum kami menghilang di belokan.

"Wahh sepertinya kamu tidak sabaran ya" lantas saja aku melepas tangannya, berbalik sebentar dan menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan berharap" ucapku dengan tangan yang ditunjuk-tunjuk. Gaara terkekeh pelan lalu mengamit tanganku. Refleks kutepis tangannya.

"Baiklah baiklah, ayo ikut aku. Kuyakin kau akan suka tempatnya" dia berjalan mendahuluiku. Dalam hati aku berdoa agar waktu cepat berlalu dan kencan ini cepat berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata hijauku menatap kagum tempat ini. Gaara memandangku dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Kau suka ?" aku mengangguk. Dia mengajakku ke pawai musim gugur. Wahh aku sudah lama tidak ke pawai seperti ini. Mataku menjelajahi pemandangan sekitar. Ada kedai _dango_ disana. Aku harus beli satu nanti.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ada acara begini ?" tanyaku sambil melangkah. Dia mengusap pelan telapak tangannya.

"Tadi, waktu pertandingan. Ada poster yang menampilkan pawainya. Kebetulan yang pas kan ?" aku mengangguk mengerti. Dia mengajakku duduk di kedai _dango_ dan memesan beberapa tusuk serta dua gelas _ocha_ hangat. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dia jadi peka begini. Aku melahap _dango_ tersebut sambil melihat keramaian. Rasa manis dari makanan ini membuatku merasa tenang dan senang. Tanpa kusadari Gaara menatapku dengan intens. Aku mulai menyadarinya kala hendak menyeruput _ocha._

 _"_ Ada apa ?"mata Gaara menatap ke samping membuatku mengikuti arahnya.

"Kau ingin bermain game ?" dia mengangguk.

"Mau ikut ?" aku mengangguk pelan dan menyeruput _ocha_ terakhir. Setelah membayar makanan, kami pergi ke seberang. Gaara berbicara dengan paman pemilik kedai lalu paman itu memberinya beberapa anak panah lengkap dengan busurnya. Gaara mulai menarik anak panah itu dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Sebelah matanya terpejam seperti pemanah profesional. Aku menatapnya kagum.

SLASH

CLAP

Anak panahnya meleset dan menancap di lingkaran ketiga. Tatapan kagumku berubah jadi kekehan ejekan. Dia menatapku jengkel membuatku jadi makin berani mengejeknya.

"Cobalah" dia menyerahkan anak panah dan busurnya. Aku mengambilnya dengan bangga. Lihat saja!

SLEP

CLAP

Baiklah aku lebih payah dari Gaara. Anak panahku malah tertancap di garis ketujuh. Sangat jauh dari lingkaran utama. Aku terkekeh pelan dan menatapnya malu. Paman pemilik kedai itu memberikan kami dua buah gantungan kunci yang sama.

"Untuk pasangan yang serasi" tuturnya dengan senyuman. Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tangan dengan tawa canggung. Huhhhh wajahku pasti sudah merah. Gaara memasangnya di gantungan _handphonenya._

Setelah bermain sebentar, kami menonton pawai di depan sana. Orang-orang sangat gembira disini. Seiring dengan perjalanan tanganku sangat gatal untuk membeli barang-barang disini. Tanpa kusadari kedua tanganku sangat penuh. Untung saja ada Gaara. Beberapa kali Gaara menjelaskan tentang beberapa sejarah tentang Kyoto. Mulai dari sejarah Kyoto yang pernah jadi ibukota Jepang sampai budayanya. Aku jadi heran, jangan-jangan dia dulunya sejarawan ya ? Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa obrolan ini sangat menarik. Bahkan kadang-kadang obrolan ini diiringi oleh tawa. Gaara menatap jam tangannya dan mengajakku berjalan dengan cepat. Aku memandangnya heran. Tapi ketika kami berhenti di sebuah taman yang agak sepi barulah dia menjelaskan.

"Dari sini kembang apinya lebih terlihat jelas" wahhh ? Benarkah ? Ada kembang api ? Aku meresponnya dengan girang. Dia menepuk kepalaku pelan dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Aku protes akan hal itu.

"Hey... Sakura" aku menoleh menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya..." alisku berkerut sedikit menatapnya. Walaupun dia terlihat tenang tapi dari helaan nafas dan tatapan matanya seperti orang gelisah.

"Ada apa ?"

"Sebenarnya aku..."

DUAR DUAR

Perhatianku langsung beralih ke langit. Binar-binar bunga api menghiasi langit. Aku menatapnya kagum.

"Wahhhhhhhhh"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku suka"

"Apanya?"

"Kembang apinya"

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Ketika kembang api selesai aku menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Tadi kau ingin bicara apa Gaara- _san_?" Gaara terkesiap sedikit.

"Tidak ada. Ayo pulang" aku mengangguk pelan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih Gaara-san" aku membungkuk sebentar setelah kami sampai di ruang utama penginapan. Dia tersenyum sedikit.

"Mau kubantu membawa barang ini ?" dia menunjuk beberapa barangku yang dibawanya. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa. Terimakasih telah mentraktirku. Lain kali aku yang akan mentraktirmu" dia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Semangat untuk besok" ucapnya sebelum aku melangkah pergi. Oh iya! Besok aku bertanding.

"Aku hampir lupa "

"Aku akan memberimu hadiah jika timmu menang" aku memandangnya curiga.

"Apa ini taruhan lagi ?"dia terkekeh.

"Tidak. Semoga menang" Gaara mengusap rambutku pelan. Sedangkan aku terkekeh menanggapinya.

...

Niat awal Sasuke adalah mengambil air dingin sebelum tidur. Tapi samar-samar suara manusia terdengar dari ruang utama. Sasuke mengernyit pelan. Siapa itu ? Lalu ketika matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang tidak menyenangkan, tangannya terkepal erat dan rasa hausnya hilang entah kenapa.

Di depan sana dia melihat Gaara sedang menepuk kepala Sakura. Sasuke berdecih pelan. Dia berbalik arah dan melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya. Sakura.. Entah kenapa pandangannya tadi kepada Gaara memancarkan kebahagiaan. Ya.. Hal yang terpancar dari matanya adalah kebahagiaan.

.

Terlebih lagi kebahagiaan itu bukanlah datang dari Sasuke. Sasuke.. Sangat sakit melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

 **Denpasar, 9 Maret 2017.**

 **22:41**


	7. Chapter 6: Biar aku saja!

**Nanti**

 **Karakter yang dipinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: Sasusaku**

 **Summary: Ketika dia datang dengan kancing kedua, maka Sakura akan menjawab 'Nanti'.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6: Biar aku saja!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mendesah lelah dan berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih. Pikiranku hanya tertuju pada kamar. Bayangan akan ranjang, bantal, serta selimut hangat berputar-putar di kepalaku. Kalau untuk masalah guling, sudah ada Ino yang enak untuk dipeluk-peluk. Tapi agaknya langkahku jadi melambat gara-gara barang belanjaanku. Sungguh! Rasanya sangat lelah sekaligus senang. Tidak rugi juga kencan dengan Gaara. Sudah ditraktir makan, dapat melihat _hanabi_ lagi. Kalau tahu begini, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja aku berkencan dengan Gaara?

Ah! Akhirnya sampai juga! Kuketuk pintu kamarku, tapi tiada satupun yang menyahut. Hah.. pasti teman-teman sudah tidur. Aku merogoh tas selempangku dan mencari kunci disana. Setelah pintu di depan terbuka, netraku hanya memandang kegelapan. Tanganku meraba-raba dinding guna mencari saklar. Ketika saklar sudah kutekan, cahaya langsung memenuhi ruangan ini. Kulihat teman-teman yang sudah menjelajahi mimpi. Aku meletakkan tas di atas meja, melepaskan sepatu, dan meletakkan ponsel di atas meja. Ketika _screen lock_ kutekan, sebuah pesan _LINE_ dengan _name contact_ Uchiha Sasuke muncul di layar. Niatanku untuk meletakkannya di meja ku urungkan. Aku tidak ingat kapan kami saling bertukar _id_. Mataku terus memperhatikan pesan tersebut. Singkat memang, hanya sebuah pesan dengan kalimat _"Semangat untuk besok"_ , tetapi itu sukses membuatku jadi tak menentu. Dadaku berdebar-debar seperti hendak keluar dari sarangnya. Mataku terpejam lalu terbuka lagi. Sekali lagi kulihat pesan tersebut. Apa harus ku balas?

"Sudah, dibalas saja."Seruan itu membuatku terkejut. Hampir saja ponselku mencium lantai kalau saja tidak kuselamatkan. Kulirik Ino yang cekikan di belakangku. Di belakang sana juga ada Tenten dan Hinata yang ternyata belum tidur.

"Kenapa kalian belum tidur?"Tanyaku dengan ketus. Ino menyandarkan dirinya lalu menatapku.

"Kenapa sekarang kau jadi peduli? Biasanya juga cuek-cuek saja. Apa tadi Gaara memberikanmu makanan aneh hingga kau jadi begini?"Ujarnya dengan senyuman menggoda.. Sontak saja aku melemparnya dengan bantal. Dia cekikikan tanpa berniat menghilangkan seringai menggodanya.

"Kenapa jadi salah tingkah begitu, Sakura? Apa tadi Gaara- _san_ mengucapkan sesuatu?"Aku memutar bola mataku. Ternyata Tenten minta di pukul juga.

"Diamlah, atau kupukul kalian!"Dua bantal sudah _ready to use_ , mereka hanya membalasku dengan tawaan nista. _GREAT!_

"Sakura- _san_ , tadi Lee _-san_ datang. Dia memberimu susu segar. Susunya sudah kumasukkan di dalam kulkas. Ah ya! Tadi Sasuke _-kun_ juga mencarimu."Eh? apa? Sasuke mencariku? Aku menatap Hinata yang balik menatapku dengan alisnya yang naik turun. Ah! Jangan lupa juga dengan suara _cie-cie_ dari Ino dan Tenten yang bertalu-talu. Aku mendengus kesal karena jantungku yang tidak bisa _slow_ kalau sudah menyangkut tentang Sasuke.

"Jadi…kau ingin jadi Nyonya Sabaku atau Nyonya Uchiha? Oh ya! Jangan lupa juga dengan Lee,"Rupanya Ino belum jera juga dengan lemparan bantalku. Wajahku memerah karena pertanyaannya. Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? Nyoya? Yang benar saja! Tidakkah dia tahu kalau aku sudah lelah dan ingin tidur sekarang? Kulihat wajah ketiganya yang menunggu jawabanku. Aku menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol itu. Tapi dengan cepat Tenten mencegahnya.

"Hey! Jangan egois! Pilihlah salah satu."Sergahnya.

"Em.. anooo.. kalau menurutku dua-duanya baik, eh tapi Lee- _san_ juga baik."Aku tidak percaya ini. Bisa bisanya Hinata ikut-ikutan. Oh astaga! Pengaruh Ino dan Tenten ternyata buruk.

"Kalau dilihat dari ketampanan, Sasuke lebih baik dari Gaara. Baiklah! kita pilih saja Sasuke."Ucap Ino dengan berapi-api. Tenten dan Hinata hanya menyimak.

"Hey apa-ap-"

"Ah! Kalau untuk soal perhatian dan sifat, Gaara lebih bisa diandalkan."Kali ini Tenten yang bersuara. Ino dan Hinata meletakkan telunjuk di dagu dan mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Em… tapi sebenarnya Sasuke- _kun_ itu juga perhatian. Lagipula..dia itu _CEO._ "Astaga! Hinata benar-benar terkontaminasi!

"Hey kalian bertiga diamlah!"Sergahku cepat.

"Gaara jauh lebih romantis dan ekspresif."Baiklah, aku merasakan kehadiranku diabaikan disini.

"Sasuke lebih berkharisma dan mapan. Lihat saja dompetnya! Pasti sangat tebal!"Aku berjengit mendengar tuturan Ino. Dia pikir aku ini perempuan matrealistis?!

"Hey.. kalian berhentilah!"

"Aku beberapa kali pernah kerumahnya bersama Naruto- _kun._ Dia sangat manis saat bermain dengan keponakannya."Sepertinya obrolan ini makin tidak karuan. Aku berusaha memghentikan obrolan mereka, tapi sepertinya aku memang benar-benar tidak dianggap.

"Kalau aku jadi Sakura, aku lebih memilih Sasuke. Sakura! Pilih Sasuke saja ya!"

"Ah! Jangan! Apa kau tidak memikirkan masa nanti? Sakura bisa pacaran dengan patung! Lebih baik dengan Gaara."

"Diam!"

"Anoo.. apa tidak ada yang memihak Lee- _san_?"

"SUDAH KUBILANG KALIAN DIAMLAH!"Teriakanku spontan membuat mereka diam. Mereka melihatku dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip. Nafasku tersengal-sengat dan kepalaku rasanya sangat pusing karena aksi debat mereka. Sungguh! Aku lebih sudi mendengar perdebatan politik di televisi daripada perdebatan tidak berguna seperti itu.

"Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak. Kalian ini membuatku pusing! Mereka semua bukan tipeku, jika kalian benar-benar ingin tahu itu! Besok kan ada pertandingan. Jangan kuras tenaga kalian sekarang! Cepat tidur!"Setelah berucap demikian, aku langsung berbaring dan menghiraukan tatapan mereka yang kecewa. Persetan dengan itu! Yang penting sekarang aku harus tidur.

"A..ano.. Sakura - _san_ , tipe seperti apa yang kau sukai?"Aku memutar bola mataku mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Ternyata mereka belum menyerah juga. Baiklah! Akan kuberitahu mereka.

"Kalian benar-benar ingin tahu?"Mereka dengan spontan mengangguk. Seringaiku muncul seketika.

"Baiklah, tipeku itu seperti..em berambut panjang, pirang, putih, tinggi, berbulu mata lentik, bermata biru, dan yang paling penting….. _sexy_."Ucapku dengan seringai menggoda. Mereka tertegun sejenak dan menelaah setiap deskripsi yang kusebut. Setelah beberapa detik, Ino menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sedangkan aku membalasnya dengan kedipan mata dan seringaian menggoda yang tak kunjung lepas. Jangan lupa juga dengan _kiss style_ yang dibuat-buat. Matanya membelalak dan….

"KEPARAT KAU HARUNO! MENJAUH DARIKU! SIALAN!"Aku tertawa keras. Hahaha aku yakin sekarang dia bungkam. Setidaknya itu membuatnya jadi tutup mulut kan? Nah sekarang saatnya tidur dan bersiap untuk besok.

.

.

.

.

.

Chouji berjalan tertatih menuju dapur villa. Hari masih terlalu dini, tapi rasa hausnya tidak bisa ditahan. Maka dia akhirnya mencari _drinkable liquid_ agar tenggorokannya tidak meronta-meronta lagi. Matanya yang menyipit karena mengantuk jadi sedikit mengganggu penglihatannya. Bahkan mulutnya menguap lebar karena rasa kantuk yang tidak tertahankan. Dia mengambil gelas dan berjalan menuju _dispenser_ , tetapi niatannya berubah haluan menuju kulkas. Mungkin ada yang sejuk-sejuk disana. Chouji menggigil ketika suhu kulkas menerpa tubuhnya. Matanya memandang sekotak susu segar disana. Dia mengambilnya dan meminumnya hingga habis. Setelah itu dia membuangnya di tempat sampah lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Ah..sepertinya Chouji melupakan tradisi 'minta izin' sebelum minum susu tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Suhu di Kyoto makin dingin seiring dengan detik-detik habisnya musim gugur. Tapi suhu dan cuaca tidak membuat Lee jadi patah semangat. Lihat saja! Bahkan dia sudah mengelilingi taman villa sebanyak 35 putaran di saat semua karyawan masih bermalas-malasan di kamar mereka. Saat ini dia tengah melakukan _push up_ dengan target 1500 kali. Peluh-peluh kecil menetes di setiap gerakan.

"1447…1448…1449…1500!"

BRUK! Lee merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan. Dia menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Hosh hosh hosh!

"Selamat pagi Lee!"Lee terkesiap dan langsung bangkit ketika melihat Guy yang menyapanya.

"Ah! Selamat pagi Guy- _sensei_!"Ucapnya dengan gaya hormat bak tentara. Guy mengacungkan jempolnya di hadapan Lee, membuat Lee berlinang air mata.

"Kerja bagus! Itulah semangat masa muda yang ku inginkan Lee!"

"Guy- _Sensei!_ Aku sungguh sungguh terharu dengan pujianmu."Lee mengusap matanya yang basah. Baiklah ini agak berlebihan sepertinya.

"Ah ya Lee. Jangan minum susu yang kuberikan kemarin ya."Ujar Guy setelah Lee selesai mengusap matanya. Spontan Lee terkejut dengan susu susu yang diucapkan oleh Guy.

"Eh! Memangnya kenapa guru?"

"Ya..karena itu kadaluwarsa. Kemarin aku membelinya tanpa melihat tanggal kadaluwarsanya. Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau sudah meminumnya?"

"Argghhhh! Guru Guy! Susunya! Sakura- _san_!"Guy mengerutkan alisnya. Lee langsung pergi dan menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Guy.

"Susunya Sakura?"

..

.

Lee terus berlari menuju dapur _._ Tapi ketika matanya menangkap rambut merah muda dan antek-anteknya yang sedang meminum teh di ruang utama, jadilah dia berhenti mendadak dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura- _san_!"Sakura yang tadinya sedang khusyuk dengan cangkirnya kini mendongak menatap Lee yang berlari kesetanan. Sakura tersedak melihat Lee berlari seperti itu. Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten bernasib sama.

"Apa-apaan kau Lee? Kau membuat kami.."

"Sakura- _san_! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"Bentakan Ino berhenti ketika Lee dengan lancangnya memeriksa setiap jengkal Sakura. Sakura risih dibuatnya.

"Eh? Ada apa Lee?"Tanya Sakura. Lee menatap Sakura dengan raut wajah kesedihan. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura jadi bingung. Dia menatap teman-temannya yang dibalas tatapan bingung juga.

"Sakura- _san_ , susunya…"Ujar Lee dengan matanya yang mulai basah. Sakura terkejut mendengar susu-susu yang Lee ucapkan. Begitu pula teman-temannya yang lain.

"Dasar _baka_! Kau ini memang tidak tahu sopan santun atau pura-pura tidak tahu sih!"Kepalan Tenten kini sudah siap diluncurkan tapi Hinata berusaha menahannya. Melihat itu, Lee jadi gelagapan.

"Ah! Bu—bu—kan itu maksudku. Tapi susu yang kemarin aku berikan pada Sakura- _san._ "Ujar Lee sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Tenten mulai tenang lalu kembali duduk di kursinya dan Sakura mulai mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah yang kemarin itu ya? Terima kasih ya! Aku senang, tapi maaf kemarin aku tidak ada di villa saat kau mencariku. Hehehe."Sakura menjawabnya dengan senyuman, tapi sepertinya Lee belum puas mendengar jawabannya.

"Apakah Sakura- _san_ su—sudah meminumnya?"Lee menatap Sakura penuh harap. Batinnya jadi dag dig dug ser karena mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga susu itu darinya. Lee sangat merutuki kebodohannya. Dia terlalu semangat karena diberi susu kotak kemarin oleh Guy. Lalu karena teringat akan pertandingan lari estafet yang diikuti oleh Sakura hari ini, Lee jadi memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Oh iya. Aku bahkan belum menyentuhnya. Hehehe, aku lupa Lee, nanti akan kuminum."

"Ja—jangan Sakura- _san,_ untunglah Sakura- _san_ belum meminumnya. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sangat merasa bersalah. Susunya itu kadaluwarsa."Tuturan Lee membuat Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata tertegun. Diliriknya Sakura yang bernasib sama.

" _Souka_ , tak ap—"

"Apanya yang tak apa! Kau ini hampir membuat Sakura keracunan tahu! Kau tahu betul kan dia itu akan mewakili tim kami!"Lee jadi gelagapan karena kena dampratnya Ino dan Tenten.

"Kau sengaja kan agar tim kami kalah? Ayo mengaku saja!"

"Ti—tidak bukan begitu."Melihat Lee yang semakin ketakutan, Sakura jadi kasihan.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Lagipun aku belum meminumnya, jadi tenanglah."Sakura melerai mereka. Tenten yang tadinya mencengkram kerah Lee jadi agak tenang karena bujukan Sakura.

"Sungguh! Aku minta maaf!"Lee membungkuk serendah mungkin. Sakura jadi canggung karenanya. Seharusnya tidak usah sampai begitu juga kan?

"Sudah kubilang tak apa kan?"Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Sakura- _san,_ aku akan membuang susu itu. Jadi, bolehkah aku mengambilnya lagi?"Sakura mengangguk. Ino memandang Sakura tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya memaafkan orang segampang itu. Padahal baru saja dia memikirkan hukuman apa yang pantas untuk Lee.

"Ah, Lee- _san_ , biarkan aku saja yang mengambilnya. Tunggu sebentar ya."Hinata beranjak dari kursinya lalu menuju kulkas yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Tapi tak lama kemudian Hinata kembali dengan tangan kosong.

"Em.. ano.. susunya tidak ada. Padahal kemarin sudah kuletakkan di kulkas agar tetap segar."

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa? Mungkin saja Hinata- _san_ lupa meletakkannya."Lee kebingungan sendiri karena susu kotaknya. Tidak mungkin kan ada susu yang bisa menghilang tiba-tiba?

"Ohh..jadi kau menuduh Hinata?"Lagi-lagi Ino bertindak seperti seorang anggota _yakuza_.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu."

"Ah! Sungguh Lee- _san_. Aku sudah meletakkannya di kulkas kemarin. Ehmm.. mungkin saja kan penjaga di villa ini yang membuangnya? Mengingat susu kotakmu sudah kadaluwarsa, pasti penjaga villa sudah membuangnya."Sakura mengangguk setuju dan Lee pun begitu.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa. Lagipun aku belum meminumnya. Tadi sudah kukatakan kan?"Setelah itu Lee membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi. Sakura cepat-cepat memberinya waktu untuk kabur sebelum Ino dan Tenten menghajarnya karena susu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memanjakan diri dengan relaksasi teh, kami memulai sarapan bersama dengan karyawan yang lain. Setelah itu hanya berdiam diri dan menunggu bus datang. Sesekali aku tertawa karena aksi Obito dan Kiba yang makin menjadi-jadi. Ah ya! Tambahan juga dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba bergabung. Jadilah mereka seperti trio yang sedang menggelar _stand up comedy_. Aku menjauhi kerumunan ketika ponselku bergetar karena ibu menelfon. Setelah berbicang sedikit tentang beberapa hal, aku menghela nafas panjang dan merapatkan tubuhku dengan jaket ini. Sebenarnya jaket ini akan kukembalikan kepada pemiliknya. Tapi aku pun tak tahu siapa pemiliknya karena jaket ini tiba-tiba saja sudah ada ketika aku terbangun di taman kemarin. Jaket ini seperti menyampaikan pesan semangat ketika aku meremasnya. Rasanya sungguh aneh karena ini adalah moment pertamaku mengikuti pertandingan. Semoga saja aku dan tim bisa membuat teman-teman bangga. Aku mulai memantapkan hati. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti, lagipun kemarin saat acara kencan, Gaara sudah memberitahuku teknik lari yang cepat.

"Sakura- _chan_ , benar?"Aku menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan orang ini. Ah ternyata kakak iparnya Sasuke. Aku membalas sapaannya dengan mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"Kudengar kau akan mewakili tim-mu, apa itu benar?"Aku mengangguk malu-malu. Walau bagaimanapun, jika sudah berhadapan dengan wanita cantik, pasti akan minder kan?

"Ah! Semangat kalau begitu. Apa pesanku kemarin sudah kau baca?"Aku mengernyit sebentar. Rasa-rasanya Izumi tidak pernah mengirimiku pesan barang satupun.

"Maksudku, kemarin aku mengirimimu pesan lewat _LINE_ nya Sasuke, apa itu sudah kau baca?"Aku tertegun sebentar. Pikiranku melayang pada satu pesan dari kontak Sasuke kemarin. Jadiiii- itu dari Izumi? Bukan Sasuke? Haha! Apa yang baru saja kuharapkan? Lama aku terdiam, tapi dengan cepat aku menganggukkan kepala. Dia tersenyum dan mengucapkan kalimat _semoga kau berhasil_ lalu berjalan jauh meninggalkanku.

Jadi…yang kemarin itu? Bukan Sasuke? Aku menggelengkan kepala sekuat tenaga. Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Mengharapkan Sasuke? Hah! Yang benar saja. Kueratkan lagi jaket ini lalu langsung melesat ketika bus sudah datang di depan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika kami sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, Chouji tiba-tiba saja merintih kesakitan. Kami langsung heboh karenanya. Chouji benar-benar kesakitan. Kenapa tim merah terlalu banyak memiliki skandal sebelum pertandingan sih? Aku mengeluarkan minyak angin yang selalu kubawa. Chouji menerimanya dengan pasrah. Sesekali peluhnya mengalir dengan deras. Karena melihatnya yang semakin kesakitan, akhirnya kami mencari Shizune dari divisi kesehatan.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu Chouji?"

"Ah! Jangan bilang kita harus mencari pengganti lagi!"

"Apa bulannya Chouji sudah datang ya?"BLETAK! Spontan saja Ino menjitak Kiba. Kiba yang mendapat ciuman tangan seperti itu jadi meringis.

"BODOH! DIA ITU LAKI-LAKI TULEN TAHU!"hahhh… sepertinya Kiba perlu belajar biologi lagi.

"Annoo…lebih baik kau beristirahat saja Chouji, aku akan mencari pengganti posisimu dengan orang lain."Kulihat Chouji semakin memegang perutnya. Apa Chouji keracunan?

"Tidak bisaa…"Ujarnya pasrah.

"Teman-temanku sangat payah dalam berlari. Dan mereka semua sudah bepartisipasi di pertandingan sebelumnya."Kami semakin gusar. Pertandingan akan segera dimulai, tapi pelari andalan kami, Chouji malah sekarat.

"Kau ini habis makan apa sih? Kenapa bisa sakit perut begini?"Obito menggerutu kesal. Tidak lama kemudian Shizune dari divisi kesehatan menghampiri kami. Kami memberinya jalan. Shizune mulai memeriksa Chouji. Setelah _stetoskop_ nya dilepas, barulah kami berbondong-bondong bertanya.

"Chouji kenapa?"

"Seperti yang kuduga, dia keracunan makanan. Emm…seperti makanan yang sudah kadaluwarsa. Tapi tenang saja, sudah kuberi penawarnya. Dia hanya perlu istirahat setelah ini."Kami menatap nanar pemuda ini.

"Apa tidak salah, Shizune- _senpai_? Aku bahkan tidak memakan apapun daritadi karena rasa sakitku ini."Chouji berucap dengan susah payah. Shizune membenahi peralatan medisnya lalu menatap Chouji.

"Ah mungkin kemarin malam. Kau makan apa kemarin malam?"Chouji mulai menimang-nimang.

"Hanya makanan malam yang disediakan villa, keripik kentang dari Shikamaru, dan…ehmm.. tadi pagi aku terbangun karena haus. Lalu meminum susu kotak di kulkas."Sontak aku, Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten menjerit. Tindakan kami malah membuat teman-teman heboh, tidak! Bahkan semua orang jadi ikut-ikutan terkejut. Susu? Kulkas?

"Emm.. ap—apakah susu yang kau minum itu susu sapi _full cream_ yang ada di kulkas dapur? Yang ada gambar sapi sedang minum susu? Yang ada di urutan kedua dari bawah itu kan?"Hinata bertanya dengan bertubi-tubi. Sedangkan Chouji makin meringis karena kami berempat menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Ah.. itu..sepertinya begitu."Tubuh kami merosot.

"Jadi, bagaimana Hinata?"Aku menatapnya dengan lemas.

"Tidak salah lagi. Dia meminumnya."Tubuh kami semakin merosot. Teman-teman menatap kami dengan pandangan melongo. Sedangkan Shizune sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Hey! Beritahu aku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"Obito dan Kiba yang memang dasarnya kepo mendesak kami.

"Susu kotak yang diminum Chouji itu kadaluwarsa."Ujar Hinata dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kalau sudah tahu kadaluwarsa, kenapa masih disimpan di kulkas? Tindakanmu ini membahayakan orang lain, kau tahu?"Neji yang daritadi diam malah menyembur Hinata tiba-tiba. Aku tahu sebagai seorang kakak sepupu yang baik, Neji ingin menasehatinya, tapi sekarang bukanlah _timing_ yang tepat kan?

"Jangan memarahinya tiba-tiba! Kau ini tidak tahu apa-apa! Itu susu dari Lee untuk Sakura. Lee pun tidak tahu susu itu sudah kadaluwarsa. Dia baru memberitahu kami tadi pagi!"Bela Tenten. Aku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah…ini salahku juga karena mengambil milik orang tanpa izin. Maafkan aku teman-teman."Ujar Chouji seraya menunduk. Kami yang mendengarnya jadi merasa kasihan.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Siapa yang mau menggantikan Chouji di garis akhir?"Ah iya! Benar juga, kami harus menemukan pengganti sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

"Bagaimana dengan Kakuzu?"Usulku. Mereka semua spontan menggelengkan kepala serentak.

"Dia lebih ahli dalam menghitung uang, kau tahu?"Ino berkata pelan. Sepertinya takut ketahuan Kakuzu. Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Udon?"

"Jangan! Nanti ingusnya malah terbang kesana-kemari."Kami berpikir lagi..

"Ah! Kau saja!"Tiba-tiba Kiba menunjuk Mizami. Empunya malah menggeleng cepat dan kabur.

"Bagaimana kalau…."

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja?"Suara itu membuat kami menoleh dengan serentak. Detik itu juga duniaku seperti berhenti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **Gomen**_ **, aku baru bisa post sekarang. Well, seminggu ini jadwalku dipenuhi oleh UAS. Dan senin besok jadwalnya UASBN. Kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya cepat sekali ya untuk lulus. Hehehehe :v**

 **Denpasar, 18 Maret 2017**


	8. Chapter 7: Terima Kasih

"Jadi, bagaimana? Siapa yang mau menggantikan Chouji di garis akhir?"

"Bagaimana dengan Kakuzu?"Usulku. Mereka semua spontan menggelengkan kepala.

"Dia lebih ahli dalam menghitung uang, kau tahu?"Ino berkata pelan. Sepertinya takut ketahuan Kakuzu. Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Udon?"

"Jangan! Nanti ingusnya malah terbang kesana-kemari."Kami berpikir lagi..

"Ah! Kau saja!"Tiba-tiba Kiba menunjuk Mizami. Empunya malah menggeleng cepat dan kabur.

"Bagaimana kalau…."

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja?"Suara itu membuat kami menoleh dengan serentak. Detik itu juga duniaku seperti berhenti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nanti**

 **Karakter yang dipinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: Sasusaku**

 **Summary: Ketika dia datang dengan kancing kedua, maka Sakura akan menjawab 'Nanti'.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7: Terima Kasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami tersentak dengan seruan tersebut. Ternyata pelakunya adalah Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum menatap karyawan-karyawan ini. Aku terpaku melihatnya. Entah mengapa bertemu dengan keluarga Sasuke sungguh menyesakkan dada. Ditambah lagi dengan Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Itachi. Makin salah tingkahlah aku sekarang. Tatapannya menusuk kedua mataku.

"Kudengar kalian sedang mencari pengganti Chouji. Apa benar begitu?"Semua orang mengangguk kompak. Minus diriku yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Apa Itachi- _san_ mau membantu kami?"Tanya Ino penuh harap. Itachi tersenyum lagi. Ah! Manis sekali! Sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang minim ekspresi. Kurasa dia mengidap _moebius syndrome._

"Aaa aku ingin membantu. Tapi sepertinya istriku tidak mengizinkan karena akhir-akhir ini punggungku sering sakit."Jawabnya sambil memegang punggung tegapnya. Hahhh…pudar sudah harapan kami semua. Lantas bagaimana ini? Siapa pula yang harus menggantikan Chouji? Aku tidak ingin membuat teman-teman kecewa. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku diakui, untuk pertama kalinya juga aku diberi kesempatan untuk membanggakan teman-teman. Lalu setelah kesempatan itu datang, haruskah lenyap begitu saja?

"Anoo…Itachi- _san_."Sang empunya menoleh, begitu pula yang lain. Mereka menunggu responku. Aku harus mengatakan ini sebelum Hayate memberi instruksi dan perlombaan dimulai. Ayo Sakura! Sampingkan egomu!

"Apa timku boleh meminta bantuan pada tim lain?"Bukan hanya Itachi, tetapi semua orang juga melayangkan tatapan bingung. Hanya Sasuke saja yang enggan mengubah ekspresi.

"Emm jika kau meminta bantuan pada tim lain, tentu saja akan ada banyak kontroversi nantinya. Tapi karena ini mendesak, kurasa ketua panitia pasti akan berbaik hati mengizinkan."Sasuke yang merasa tersindir hanya berdecih. Aku tersenyum lega sambil berucap terima kasih berulang kali.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta bantuan Gaara- _san_!"Ujarku semangat. Semua orang berbinar-binar menatapku sambil berseru 'itu ide yang bagus'. Sekilas, kulihat rahang Sasuke yang sedikit mengeras. Biarkan saja! Kesampingkan dulu si Sasuke itu. Urusan teman lebih penting. Aku bersyukur teman-teman setuju dengan rencanaku. Lagipula Gaara pasti akan bersedia membantu jika aku yang meminta kan? Jangan lupa kalau dia itu guru lariku.

"Tidak buruk juga, Gaara dari IT kan ? mungkin Gaara akan bersedia membantu gadis cantik ini."Ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum dengan sedikit kerlingan manja. Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Aku akan mencari Gaara sek—"

"BIAR AKU SAJA!"

"Eh?"Sasuke melangkah dengan panjang. Dari caranya berjalan, aku cukup tahu bahwa pemuda ini sedang _unmood._ Dia berhenti di hadapanku dan mengamit pergelangan tanganku. Itachi tersenyum misterius. Sedangkan yang lain hanya jadi penonton semata.

"Aku…."Ujarnya pelan. Aku melongo menantikan ucapan selanjutnya.

"Aku yang akan menggantikan Chouji."Lanjutnya lagi.

"EHHHH?"Seketika itu pula tim merah semakin gaduh. Itachi? Tentu saja dia bangga dengan adiknya.

" _Dasar tsundere"_ Batinnya tertawa.

.

.

.

.

"Pertandingan persahabatan babak terakhir akan dimulai!"Riuh-riuh dari seluruh karyawan menggema di stadion ini, menandakan semangat yang membara. Spanduk-spanduk besar dari masing-masing tim digelar dengan bangga. Keluarga Uchiha sangat menikmati acara ini, kentara sekali dengan sikap Ito yang daritadi meloncat girang. Berterimakasihlah pada Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi dalang acara ini.

"Seperti biasa Guy akan menjadi jurinya. Ucapkan halo padanya yang ada di ujung sana!"Seru Hayate lagi. Merasa namanya disebut, Guy melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Seluruh karyawan mengikuti instruksi, termasuk Lee yang paling semangat jika sudah menyangkut gurunya itu.

"Seluruh supporter harus saling menghormati, saling mengasihi, dan saling menyayangi. Hari ini kita lawan, tapi besok kita kawan! Semua harus semangat karena pertandingan ini adalah babak penentu."

"Oi Hayate!"Hayate menoleh dan mendapati Shikamaru yang berdiri di hadapannya. Hayate menekan tombol _off_ pada _mice_ nya. Lalu bertanya ada apa. Shikamaru menatap Hayate dengan wajah malasnya. Shikamaru menggerakkan telapaknya naik turun. Hayate spontan mendekatkan telinganya. Shikamaru membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya mereka berdua saja yang tahu. Detik berikutnya, mata Hayate berbinar.

"Benarkah itu?"Tanyanya.

"Hahhh… _mendokusei na_ "

"Kalau benar, seluruh karyawan pasti akan semangat."Ujar Hayate dengan kepalan tangan yang ditinju ke udara.

"Yoss! Mari kita akhiri penantian panjang yang tak berujung ini. Dari tim biru dengan bangga mempersembahkan Nagato, Pein, Kankuro, dan Utakata. Empat pemuda _awesome_ yang mampu membius mata perempuan. Pin _BBM_ dan _id LINE_ dijual terpisah."Mereka berempat berdiri dengan bangga. Tim biru sepertinya memiliki atlet yang banyak. Kenapa tampang mereka sangar-sangar semua sih? Lihat saja otot-otot kekar yang mereka miliki. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Dari tim merah! Perwakilan dari divisi _accounting_ dan _sales marketing_. Perpaduan antara manis dan gurih. Posisi awal ada Tenten si manis."Tenten dengan percaya diri menuju posisinya. Aku mengatupkan kedua tangan tanpa sadar ada yang melirik.

"Selanjutnya ada Hidate dan Sakura."Tanganku bergetar hebat. Rasanya hatiku ini seperti diguncang oleh gempa dahsyat yang bisa membuatku retak kapan saja. Tiba-tiba telapak tanganku digenggam. Ino tersenyum sambil menggenggam tanganku. Dia mengucapkan kalimat penyemangat. Aku mengangguk dan bertos ria dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Seberat apapun masalah, teman dan keluarga selalu jadi obatnya. Ya, aku percaya itu karena sekarang aku punya banyak teman yang sangat perduli padaku.

"Di posisi terakhir… tim merah punya peserta yang hot dan menggugah selera. Bersiaplah untuk tidak mengeluarkan hasrat jika melihatnya. Sambutlah! Peserta terhormat kita….Uchiha Sasuke!"Suasana mendadak sepi. Butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna ucapan Hayate. Tapi tak lama teriakan wanita yang mendominasi terdengar kala si empunya memasuki area. Aku sudah menduga pasti semua karyawan akan heboh kalau tahu Sasuke ikut berlari juga. Mereka pasti akan menantikan tubuh atletis Sasuke yang bermandikan peluh serta rambut panjangnya yang basah dan mengkilap terbang kesana kemari. Lalu berharap lebih kalau-kalau Sasuke merasa kepanasan dan membuka bajunya itu. Tidak akan ada yang jijik dengan keringat Sasuke, karena keringat itulah Sasuke terlihat… errr _sexy. Damn_! Pikiranku sudah mulai tidak waras.

"KYAAAAA SASUKE- _KUN_!"

"Sasuke- _chan kakkoiiii_!"

Sasuke dengan langkah santainya memasuki lapangan. Di kepalanya terbelit sebuah kain dengan tulisan 'Semangat' lengkap dengan tanda tangan Itachi dan Naruto. Sasuke sebenarnya tak ingin memakai ikat kepala macam itu tapi karena dipaksa Naruto, berakhirlah dia dengan kepalanya yang dililit sehelai kain dengan tanda tangan dari dua orang itu. Dia mengambil posisinya. Tapi sebelum itu, sempat-sempatnya dia mengedipkan mata ke arahku. _Shit_! Orang itu malah membuat _kokoro_ ku jadi _doki-doki_.

"Ahh…itu anakku kan? Kenapa dia ada disana? Itachi jelaskan! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ibu? Kalau tahu begini, ibu akan menyuruh Naruto membuat poster super besar."Ujar Mikoto dengan girang. Awalnya dia kira Hayate Cuma bercanda. Karena tidak mungkin anak bungsunya yang tidak ingin repot itu mau ikut kompetisi ini. Izumi juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi ketika melihat adik iparnya itu menatap si gadis pink di belakangnya, barulah Izumi menyadari bahwa semua ini termasuk bagian dari kemodusannya. Ito berlonjak girang sambil bergumam 'Paman Sasu' berulang kali. Itachi jadi kewalahan gara-gara tingkah anaknya yang aktif. Sedangkan Fugaku? Jangan tanya, dia tidak mungkin melakukan gerakan goyang gayung demi menyemangati anaknya. Ingat! Dia itu Uchiha! Uchiha!

"Kedua tim harap menjaga jarak. Bermain secara sportif dan jangan saling tikung menikung! Tunggu aba-aba dari Shikamaru. Yosh! Mari kita mulai! Bersiap-siap!"Tenten menyiapkan startnya. Ketika bunyi peluru mengudara. Kedua tim mulai berlari.

"GO MERAH GO!"

"BIRUUUUU!"  
Tenten melesat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Uh! Temanku yang satu itu memang benar-benar perkasa. Tapi agaknya Nagato lebih cepat dari Tenten. Tak lama kemudian Tenten memimpin. Aku jadi terpekik karena situasi ini.

"Tenten! Berjuanglah!"

Hidate sudah bersiap-siap. Tenten semakin mendekat. Hidate mulai berlari, Tenten mengimbangi. Tangan Hidate menjulur ke belakang. Bersiap untuk meraih tongkat.

TAP!

"Hidate dari tim merah memimpin!"Suara penuh semangat milik Hayate membuat supporter tim merah semakin membara. Aku jadi ikut-ikutan berteriak. Hidate berhasil meraih tongkat tepat sebelum Pein menerima tongkat dari Nagato. _Well,_ kali ini aku tak perlu khawatir. Karena Hidate juga andalan dari tim kami. Tapi, tunggu sebentar. Hidate semakin mendekat. Eh? Giliranku?

"Sakura! Cepat lari!"Teriak Hidate dari belakang ketika tongkat sudah kuraih. Tersadar akan hal tersebut, aku berlari dengan gelagapan. Naasnya…

BRUK!

…aku lupa mengikat tali sepatuku.

"Sakura!"  
"SAKU!"

"Kankuro dari tim biru memimpin!"Sorak sorai dari tim biru menggema. Sial! Aku bangkit walaupun sebenarnya lututku tak bisa diajak kerjasama. Berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha mengimbangi Kankuro. Posisi Kankuro sudah jauh di depan sana. Apakah masih ada harapan untuk menang?

"Sakura! Cepat!"Teriak seseorang di depan sana. Sasuke, tangannya menjulur ke belakang sambil berlari pelan. Aku mengangguk dan berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Sedikit lagi Sakura! Sedikit lagi! Waktu seakan berhenti. Langkah kami, tangan kami yang saling terulur seperti diperlamban. Tongkat ini terjulur. Aku hanya bisa berharap. Berharap agar keinginanku untuk membuat teman-teman bahagia tersalurkan.

TAP!

" _Berjuanglah! Sasuke!"_

BRUK!

"BERJUANGLAH SASUKE- _KUN!_ "Teriakku nyaring ketika lututku menyentuh tanah dengan keras. Oh tidak! Aku memanggilnya dengan embel-embel yang memalukan!

Sasuke tersenyum. Dia bisa merasakan keinginan gadis ini. Keinginan yang disalurkan saat tangan mereka saling terulur. Sorak-sorai semakin menggelora. Belum lagi diiringi oleh sumbu-sumbu api dari Hayate.

"Duo rambut hitam berlari dengan sekuat tenaga! Matahari menyilaukan semangat mereka. Siapakah yang akan menang?"Sial! Sasuke kalah jauh dari Utakata. Sasuke tak menemukan celah untuk menang. Peluh-peluh menetes dari tubuhnya. Siapa yang ingin menyekanya?

"Paman Sasu! Paman Sasu!"Ito berteriak dengan girang. Begitu pula dengan Mikoto dan Izumi. Hah..Itachi dan Fugaku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat antusiasme ketiga Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke" "Sasuke" "Sasuke"Tim merah membuat barisan memanjang. Kaki-kaki mereka terjulur, menendangnya ke pojok kiri, bergantian lagi ke pojok kanan. Begitu terus berulang-ulang sambil mengucapkan yel-yel 'Sasuke' berulang kali. Tak mau kalah, para gadis pun juga ikut-ikutan.

"KYAAAAA SASUKE- _KUN_!"

"SASUKE- _SAMA_!"

"SASUKE! BERJUANGLAH!"

"KYAAAAA!"

"Haduh. Telingaku jadi sakit gara-gara gadis-gadis ini. Bukannya menonton pertandingan, malah Sasuke yang dilihat. Huh! Menyebalkan!"Suigetsu mengorek telinganya. Sepertinya dia butuh _cotton bud._

"Kenapa Sasuke- _san_ jadi peserta? Kudengar Chouji yang memimpin."Gaara tersenyum mendengar ucapan Juugo. Dia mendekapkan tangan di dada lalu menatap seorang gadis yang sedang gelisah di bawah sana.

"Entahlah…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Garis akhir hampir dekat!"Sasuke mendecih. Dia tidak ingin disambut dengan raut kesedihan. Walau bagaimanapun, ini demi Sakura. Ya! Sakuranya!

"Hey Sasuke! Ini kesempatanmu agar terlihat keren di mata Sakura kan? Kau ingin menjadi pahlawannya kan? Kan?"Batinnya menyemangati diri.

DRAP DRAP DRAP!

"SASUKE! SEMANGATLAH! SEBENTAR LAGI!"Sakura berteriak lagi. Tapi kali ini dia berdiri di samping Guy, di garis akhir. Sasuke merasakan berjuta kupu-kupu menari di dalam perutnya. Melihat Sakura seperti itu, stamina Sasuke jadi semakin meningkat. Bahkan berkali-kali lipat. Di balik _flat face_ nya, terdapat berjuta-juta perasaan bahagia yang membuncah dalam dirinya. Sasuke mempercepat lajunya. Berusaha mengimbangi lawannya dan meraih kemenangan tentunya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP!

 _Well,_ aku tak tahu mengapa tubuhku dengan bodohnya berlari ke garis _finish_ dan berteriak seperti itu. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri ketika melihatnya Sasuke kepayahan. Aku sangat tahu kalau semua itu karena ambisiku yang ingin menang. Tapi mengapa dadaku ikut bergerumuh juga? _Shit!_ Pasti semua orang akan mendengar teriakanku. Dan pastinya, berbagai kemungkinan-kemungkinan tentang gosip di antara kami pasti semakin memanas. _Double shit!_

Mataku membulat ketika melihat Sasuke dan Utakata yang semakin dekat dengan garis _finish._ Guy juga sudah bersiap dengan bendera kecil yang dibawanya. Aku memejamkan mata. Sorak-sorak dari supporter tidak sepenuhnya kucerna. Derap-derap langkah mereka berdua terdengar sangat pelan. Waktu bagaikan dirangkai dengan efek _slow motion_. Suara peluit yang menandakan pertandingan berakhir pun dibunyikan. Tanganku bergetar di dada. Kumohon…Sasuke…Sasuke..Sasuke…

TAK!

"WUAAAAAAAAA!"

"TIM MERAH PEMENANGNYA!"

EH? Benarkah? Aku membuka mata dengan paksa. Sasuke menghampiriku dengan nafasnya yang tersengal. Aku senang! Aku sangat senang! Sangat senang sampai-sampai mau mati rasanya. Kebahagiaanku kusalurkan lewat pelukan. Tubuhnya yang tinggi bahkan tak kuhiraukan. Sasuke menegang. Aroma tubuhnya yang menggiurkan membuat level kebahagiaanku melunjak.

"Sasuke! Kau berhasil! Berhasil!"Ujarku sambil tertawa. Mengumbar berbagai kebahagiaan yang tersimpan di dadaku. Sentuhan lembut mendarat di punggungku. Itu jemarinya.

"Sakura, kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian."Bisikannya yang lembut di telingaku membuatku melepaskan rengkuhan. Oh tidak! Suaranya sangat _sexy_! Ah, maksudkuSial! Kenapa tubuhku jadi tidak karuan begini? Kenapa tubuhku bertindak sendiri? Kenapa aku bisa memeluknya? Sasuke menatapku datar. Wajahku memerah. Bertambah merah lagi saat desas desus bernada godaan menguar di stadion ini. Tambahan lagi dengan sumpah serapah dari para gadis yang baru saja menyaksikan secara _live_ aksiku itu. Neraka! Neraka!

"Kyaa! Sasuke- _kun_ dapat _jackpot_!"Mikoto beserta menantunya bersorak bergembira bak _cheerleaders_. Bukan hanya karena kemenangan yang diraih Sasuke, tapi kemenangan plus-plus pun diraih juga. Itachi tak habis pikir kenapa ibunya jadi lupa umur begini. Ditambah lagi istri tercintanya mendadak berteriak ala _fans girling_ begitu. Itachi menepuk jidatnya.

"Kyaaaa! Persetan kau SAKURA!"

"Jangan rebut Sasukekuhhhh,"

"SASKEHHHHHHHHH!"

"Haduh! Telingaku benar-benar rusak."Entah sudah berapa kali Suigetsu mengorek-ngorek telinganya. Teriakan-teriakan para gadis benar-benar tidak baik bagi kesehatan telinga.

"Itu Sakura kan? Dia yang dari divisi _accounting_ itu ya? Ternyata gosip antara dia dan Sasuke- _san_ memang benar ya."Sembari menatap pemandangan di bawah sana, Gaara dengan seksama mendengar ucapan Juugo. Gaara tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura membungkuk di hadapan Sasuke. Tanpa diberi tahupun Gaara cukup tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Sakura disana. Ah! Gadis itu memang benar-benar seperti hadiah ulang tahun, penuh kejutan maksudnya.

"Gaara, bukannya dia gadis incaranmu? Wah-wah! Kalau lawannya Sasuke sih, bisa kalah telak."Celoteh Suigetsu usai kegiatan korek mengoreknya. Gaara tersenyum lagi.

"Belum juga berperang, haruskah aku menyerah?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

Keriuhan di stadion belum kunjung juga berhenti. Tim merah beserta antek-anteknya berhamburan ke lapangan. Wajahku yang semerah tomat ini belum juga berhenti memanas. Innerku juga tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan diri. _Shannaro! Dasar bodoh!_

"Ma…maafkan saya, Sasuke- _san._ "Ujarku sembari membungkukkan badan. Sasuke membuka mulutnya sebelum akhirnya Sasuke ditarik paksa oleh Naruto serta teman-teman tim merah lainnya. Tubuhnya di rangkul beramai-ramai. Wajahnya jadi kusut gara-gara ulah mereka. Tak lama kemudian tubuhku juga dirangkul oleh teman-teman lainnya. Ada Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan teman-teman lainnya. Mereka tertawa bersama sambil menyorakkan yel-yel 'hip hip hore.' Pada akhirnya, kebahagiaan telah terwujud. Tawa teman-teman dan suasana yang menguar membuatku tenang. _Well,_ akhirnya misiku selesai juga. Aku tak bisa menahan kedutan di sudut bibirku ketika melihatnya yang masih saja dirangkul oleh teman-teman.

Terima kasih, Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah! Lelah sekali!"Kiba merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Obito juga sama. Usai pertandingan tadi, kami beristirahat sebentar lalu kembali ke penginapan. Selama perjalanan, suasana bus sangat sepi. Kentara sekali kalau kami sangat lelah. Padahal biasanya mulut Kiba dan Obito seperti pasar.

"Ah iya, kurasa aku butuh sedikit relaksasi."

"Bagaimana kalau berendam air panas? Uh tulang-tulangku rasanya sangat remuk saat berlari tadi."Ujar Tenten sambil mengeluh. Ino dan Hinata menimpalinya dengan tawa.

"Walaupun lelah, tim merah menang kan?"Neji ikut menimpali. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sakura, dicari tuh."Seru Hidate yang membuat kami semua menoleh. Gaara dengan tangannya yang bersedekap tersenyum menatapku. Teman-teman berdehem manja lalu pergi memberi kami ruang privasi. Walaupun mereka sudah pergi, telingaku masih mendengar siulan-siulan menggoda mereka. Aku awalnya mendengus, tapi jadi tersenyum kala melihat Gaara.

"Terima kasih, Guru. Hehehehe."Ujarku tertawa. Gaara ikut tertawa juga sambil menepuk kepalaku. Tak hanya menepuk, tapi juga mengacak rambutku. Membuatku mengaduh.

"Hey! Kau membuatnya jadi berantakan, guru!"

"Hentikan panggilan aneh itu, Sakura."

"Tapi kau itu guruku. Kau yang membuatku berhasil."

"Kalau soal itu, jangan berterima kasih padaku. Berterimakasihlah pada orang yang tepat."Ucap Gaara lagi dengan tangannya yang digantung pada saku celana. Keningku berkerut. Tak mengerti tentang apa yang diucapnya barusan. Gaara melambaikan tangannya. Meninggalkanku dengan sejuta tanya. Orang yang tepat, orang yang tepat, orang yang….

"Sasuke- _kun._ "

….tepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tak dapat menutupi kebahagiannya. Topeng _poker face_ nya telah pecah setiap mengingat kejadian tadi. Sudah memenangkan pertandingan, dapat pujian dari keluarganya, dapat pelukan dari Sakura lagi! Aw! Plus-plus banget kan? Kalau saja ada bunga yang banyak, maka hamburkanlah dia dengan bunga. Tapi, bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat gadis pujaan berduaan dengan iblis merah panda? Kalau saja Sasuke bisa, maka akan dia kerangkeng si panda sialan itu. Sayangnya Sasuke juga masih punya sisi prikemanusiaan. Pasti sakit banget ya Sas?

"Sasuke- _kun_."Suara penuh lembut itu membuat Sasuke menoleh. Sasuke tahu pelakunya, ibunya. Sasuke menghampiri wanita itu. Ibunya tersenyum lembut. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai tertiup angin membuat aura kecantikannya menguar.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ibu ucapkan selamat ya."Ujar ibunya sambil memeluknya erat. Sasuke mengangguk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Apa kau sudah mencari pasangan dansa?"Sasuke tahu cepat atau lambat, ibunya pasti akan bertanya hal yang tidak penting seperti ini. Agaknya Sasuke sedikit menyesal karena sempat memberikan sedikit partisipasi acara pada ibunya. Kenapa harus pesta dansa sih? Menari-nari sesuai iringan bersama pasangan dengan suasana super duper romantis, meliuk-liukkan badan lalu berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman yang manis. _Ewh…_ drama sekali. Sasuke lebih suka menatap Sakura daripada harus berdansa dengan gadis lain. Ah! Sakura ya?

"Cepatlah cari pasangannya Sasu, siapa tahu dia adalah jodohmu."

"Hn."

"Jangan hanya hn hn saja!"Sasuke menatap sebal kakak iparnya yang entah datang sejak kapan. Sasuke masih saja menguar aura permusuhan dengan Izumi. Melihat adik iparnya seperti itu, Izumi mendengus sebal.

"Kau jangan melihatku seperti itu! Kalau kau mau dia ya ajak dia sekarang."Izumi sungguh geram dengan sikap Sasuke yang kelewat santai kalau sudah berhubungan dengan perasaan. Tak tahukah kau Izumi, kalau Sasuke sudah menunggu 5 tahun lamanya?

"Hn."

"Ah sudah sudah…kalian jangan bertengkar."Timpal Mikoto selanjutnya sementara Izumi masih saja menasehatinya. Hm..Sasuke sebenarnya sedikit _interested_ dengan acara ini. Apalagi menyangkut tentang pasangan. Sasuke ingin sekali mengajaknya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, bagaimana cara mengatakannya? Nah itulah _point problem_ nya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"Ah! Segarnya!"Tubuh _sexy_ Ino terombang ambing mengikuti gerakan pegas kasur. _Well_ , pertandingan tadi memang sangat melelahkan. Maka dari itu kami memutuskan untuk berendam di air panas. Kau akan merasakan sensasi menenangkan kala air hangat itu menyentuh kulitmu. Apalagi setelahnya tidur di kasur yang sangat empuk. Huahhhh! Surga dunia!

BIP BIP! Ponselku berkedip-kedip menampilkan sebuah _chat_ yang masuk. Sebuah obrolan dari grup _chat accounting._

 **Kiba Inuzuka.**

Sudah dengar berita? Besok malam pesta dansa.

 **Obito U.**

APA YANG HARUS DILAKUKAN OLEH KAUM JOMBLOO!?

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Ada Kiba. Kiba masih sendiri kan?

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

Keparat kau Yamanaka!

 **Obito U.**

Keparat kau Yamanaka!(2)

 **Tenten**

Keparat kau Yamanaka!(3)

 **Hidate Morino**

Keparat kau Yamanaka!(4)

 **Sakura Haruno**

Keparat kau Yamanaka!(5)

"Kenapa kalian berdua malah ikut-ikutan?"Protes Ino padaku dan Tenten. Kami berdua meresponnya dengan tawaan mengejek.

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Ah! Kira-kira siapa yang akan Sakura pilih untuk pasangan dansa? _leader IT?_ Atau Bapak _CEO?_

Aku mendengus sembari melihat Ino yang duduk di depanku. Dia menyeringai.

 **Hinata Hyugga**

Ah iya! Siapa Sak?

 **Tenten**

Ah iya! Siapa Sak?(2)

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

Ah iya! Siapa Sak?(3)

 **Obito U.**

Uchiha saja.

 **Konohamaruu**

Sasuke sajalah.

 **Yahiko**

Gaara lebih ekspresif ketimbang Sasuke.

 **Tenten**

Kyaaa! Ternyata ada yang sependapat denganku. Aku padamu Yahiko!

 **Neji Hyugga**

Tidak ekspresif, bukan berarti tidak sayang.

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

Aww! Neji- _senpai_!

 **Hinata Hyugga**

Soal pasangan, kita serahkan saja pada Sakura- _chan_. Entah itu Sasuke- _san_ ataupun Gaara- _san_ , ya sama saja.

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Sakura lebih cocok dengan Sasuke, sudah dijodohkan saja.

 **Obito U.**

Obito U _send a picture_

..

Mataku terbelalak melihat foto yang baru saja dikirim Obito. Sialan! Pose pelukanku dengan Sasuke tadi siang! Kapan Obito mengambilnya?

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Wah! Mau dong dipeluk begitu :*

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

Aku juga dong

 **Konohamaruu**

Aku juga dong(2)

 **Tenten**

Aku mau dong

 **Hinata Hyugga**

Aku juga dong(3)

Sakura _left the chat._

"Oi! Kenapa kau pergi?"

"Hm,"Aku bergumam di balik selimut. Biarkan saja Ino dan Tenten yang terus-terusan memaksaku masuk ke _chat_ lagi.

BIP BIP!

Lagi-lagi ponselku berbunyi. Hah paling-paling hanya undangan _chat_ dari Ino atau Tenten.

.

.

.

.

Menikmati suasana pagi hari yang dingin memang menyebalkan. Tapi jika kau berolahraga, kau akan mendapatkan sensasi hangat yang menyenangkan. Sesekali berlari, sesekali pula berjalan santai. Begitu terus sampai akhirnya aku menemukan bocah kecil berambut hitam legam di depan sana. Dia menyadari juga sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahku dengan semangat.

"Sakura- _nee_!"Panggilnya dengan ceria. Aku tak tahu kenapa dia hobi sekali sendirian di taman. Kemana pamannya itu?

"Kau menunggu pamanmu lagi?"Dia menggeleng dengan polos. Oh tuhan! Pipi gembilnya itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku menunggu Sakura- _nee_."

"Benarkah? Ada apa Ito- _kun_?"Tanyaku padanya. Dia tersenyum dengan lebarnya sambil menunjuk bola. Oh, dia ingin bermain rupanya. Aku mengangguk lalu beranjak.

"Ayo lempar bolanya, Sakura- _nee_."Ucapnya dengan semangat. Aku tertawa kecil lalu melempar bolanya. Dia menangkapnya lalu melemparnya lagi. Begitu terus sampai akhirnya bola yang kulempar tidak bisa diraih olehnya. Bola itu menggelinding dan berhenti di kaki seseorang. Aku tertegun melihatnya. Rambut hitam panjang dengan tubuh yang proposional serta senyum lembutnya yang menenangkan jiwa. Cantik sekali.

"Selamat pagi."Sapanya ramah. Ito berlari lalu memeluk Mikoto sambil berteriak 'nenek'. Aku membalas sapaannya sambil membungkukkan badan. Senyumnya tak kunjung berhenti. Sekarang aku tahu, kandungan gen Mikoto- _san_ terlalu banyak disumbangkan ke Itachi- _san._

"Terima kasih karena telah menemani cucuku bermain. Ito selalu menceritakanmu."Ujarnya lagi.

"Tak apa Mikoto- _san_. Hehehe."Jawabku sambil tertawa. Dia membalasnya sambil menutup mulut. Duh! Tertawa saja sangat anggun.

"Ah iya, kau yang kemarin di stadion bersama anakku itu kan?"Aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Bayangan akan kejadian kemarin kembali membayangiku. Kejadian terlaknat yang pastinya maembuatku makin canggung kalau bertemu Sasuke.

"Nanti malam, pestanya mau datang dengan siapa?"Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup. Jujur saja, aku juga belum tahu akan pergi dengan siapa. Walaupun teman-teman sudah gencar dengan segala saran dan petuah mereka sampai-sampai membentuk kubu pro Gaara dan pro Sasuke.

"Aku juga belum tahu, Mikoto- _san_."Jawabku jujur. Mikoto mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kau pergi dengan Sasuke saja!"Aku tersentak dengan sarannya. Duh! Tawaran langsung dari ibunya. Mikoto menatapku penuh harap. Dadaku berdebar-debar kala akan menjawab. Tapi yang keluar hanyalah gumaman tidak jelas.

"Apa Sakura- _nee_ akan pergi bersama Paman?"Aku menatap Ito yang juga menatapku sama. Ditatap oleh dua orang ini membuatku jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Aku sampai menggaruk-garuk rambut gara-gara mereka.

"Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong…"Ucapan Mikoto terhenti kala melihat Ito. Dia berdehem pelan lalu menyuruh cucunya itu mencari coklat di kulkas dapur. Ito mengangguk senang dan pergi dengan riang.

"Tak baik bila aku bicara di depan anak kecil."Ujarnya dengan kekehan geli. Tangan-tangan kurusnya menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke telinga. Dia lalu mengajakku rileks sebentar. Aku tak mengerti, tapi sepertinya dia ingin membahas sesuatu yang penting.

"Ada apa Mikoto- _san_?"

"Anakku itu, maksudku Sasuke sangat pendiam. Aku sempat kaget karena dia ingin mendekor kantor kami dengan pohon Sakura. Aneh juga sih, karena setahuku warna kesukaannya itu cenderung gelap. Tapi setelah kuselidiki, ternyata dia sedang jatuh hati pada gadis Sakura."Ujarnya panjang lebar. Wajahku memerah kala mendengarnya. Tak menyangka kalau Sasuke benar-benar serius padaku.

"Dunia ini sangat sempit, Sakura. Ayahmu itu rekan bisnis suamiku."Ujarnya lagi. Ah! Kalau soal itu aku sudah tahu, ingat insiden cuci piring dan makan di rumahku itu kan?

"Suamiku berniat menjodohkanmu dengan Sasuke."

"Ha?"

"Hey tenanglah. Itu kan baru rencana."Jelasnya sambil mengelus lengan kiriku. Aku mengelus dada.

"Sasuke menolak."Badanku kaku. Bingung dengan semua ini. Kalau Sasuke memang benar-benar suka padaku, kenapa dia menolak? Bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus baginya?

"Dia bilang kalau perjodohan itu cara yang sangat instan. Dia juga bilang kau terlalu berharga untuknya. Kau tahu, waktu itu gaya bicaranya keren sekali."Ucapnya lagi dengan ekspresi ala-ala _fans girling_. Apa benar dia seperti itu?

"Sakura, aku tak tahu apakah anakku sudah menyatakan perasaannya atau belum. Tapi, aku bicara seperti ini bukan bermaksud untuk menyuruhmu menerima anakku. Tapi jika kau mau, kau bisa menerimanya. Aku dan suamiku tak keberatan bila ada satu Uchiha pink yang menemani Ito bermain nantinya."Aku tahu Mikoto- _san_ sedang bergurau, tapi tetap saja aku jadi terbawa perasaan karena ucapannya itu.

"Apa kau suka eskrim?"Aku mengangguk pelan membuatnya tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Itulah Sasuke, walaupun dingin tapi dia manis juga."Bersamaan dengan itu, angin berhembus kencang. Menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan kering yang berusaha menutupi semburat di kedua pipiku.

"Uchiha Sasuke sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari acara _jogging_ tadi membuatku agak sedikit haus. Tenggorokanku juga agak kering karena terlalu banyak mengobrol dengan Mikoto- _san_ tadi. Untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha, ternyata dia cukup _talkative_ juga. Aku membuka kulkas di ruang dapur, memeriksa setiap rak untuk memastikan tidak ada lagi susu bergambar 'sapi minum susu' lagi. Kejadian kemarin membuatku trauma. Mataku berbinar ketika melihat sebotol jus jeruk disana. Ah! Kenapa kebetulan sekali ya?

"Itu punyaku."Ucap seseorang membuatku terkesiap.

DUK! Kepalaku menabrak dada seseorang ketika hendak berbalik

"Adduh. Eh?"Rasa sakitku akibat benturan di kepala jadi lenyap kala melihat badan tegap ini. Ketika aku mendongak, Sasuke pelakunya. Jarak kami sangatlah dekat. Badanku sampai-sampai terhimpit di kulkas. Tatapannya sangat _intens._ Tangannya yang kekar bertumpu pada sisi kulkas. Dia menunduk membuatku jadi ikut menunduk. Jarak diantara kami lama kelamaan tak ada spasi. Aku menutup mata menghindari segala kemungkinan yang ada. Helaan nafasnya membuatku sadar betapa intimnya posisi kami saat ini. Apakah wajahku memerah?

"Kau menghalangi pintunya."Bisiknya di telingaku. Eh?

"Aah iiya.."Aku menyingkir dari hadapannya. Dia dengan santai membuka pintu kulkas lalu mengambil jes jeruk tersebut. Dia meminumnya dengan santai sambil melenggang. Tapi sebelum kakinya lenyap di pintu dapur, dia berbalik….

"Kutunggu kau nanti malam di ruang rekreasi."

…lalu melanjutkan lagi langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Dan aku tersadar bahwa cara mengajaknya itu anti _mainstream_ sekali. Apa itu cara mengajak seorang gadis ke pesta ala Uchiha? Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa pelan kala mengingat ajakannya tadi. Tidak! Itu bukan ajakan, tapi perintah. Dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

 _Kurasa ku tlah jatuh cinta_

 _Pada pandangan yang pertama_

 _Sulit untukku untuk bisa_

 _Berhenti mengagumi dirinya_

Sekali kau terjerat pada pesonanya, maka takkan ada satu pun yang bisa melepaskanmu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan kau ini- _ttebayo_!"Naruto tak bisa lagi menahan rasa geramnya. Dia sungguh geregetan dengan tingkah sahabat sejatinya ini. Bisa-bisanya dia mengajak seorang gadis ke pesta dansa dengan cara yang tidak ada romantisnya itu. Awalnya dia cukup bangga karena Sasuke sudah selangkah lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Tapi ketika ditanya kronologinya, Naruto Langsung mencak-mencak.

"Apa-apaan itu? 'Kutunggu kau nanti malam di ruang rekreasi.'? Gen Uchiha memang payah!"Sasuke mendelik tidak suka pada Naruto ketika nama keluarganya diungkit-ungkit. Mau bagaimana lagi? Itu kan memang caranya. Lagipula, mulutnya sendiri yang bilang begitu, padahal di dalam hatinya sudah tersusun rapi cara-mengajak-Sakura-ke-pesta dengan benar.

"Seharusnya kau tatap matanya, ajak dia dengan kata-kata yang manis. Lagipula caramu itu bukanlah sebuah ajakan namanya. Lebih tepatnya perintah. Kau ini sedang menghadapi Sakura, bukan bawahanmu!"

"Kau membuat telingaku berdengung, _dobe_."

"Biarkan! Lain kali, jangan minta bantuanku kalau ujung-ujungnya hanya sia-sia! Payah!"Entah sudah berapa kali kata 'payah' terlontar. Detik berikutnya, hanya ceramah-ceramah ala-ala Naruto yang terdengar. Mau bagaimana lagi, toh juga sudah terlanjur begitu kan kejadiannya? Padahal berurusan dengan klien dengan segala perdebatan yang alot sudah terbiasa dihadapi Sasuke, tetapi nampaknya Sakura berhasil membuat mentalnya jadi ciut. Sekali lagi Sasuke membenarkan ucapan Itachi. _Perempuan lebih rumit daripada pekerjaan._

Sasuke juga cukup sadar kalau tadi itu bukan sebuah ajakan, tetapi perintah. Sasuke juga agak takut kalau-kalau Sakura tak cukup peka. Ingat saat kejadian lima tahun lalu? Sakura begitu polos. Tapi setengah dari hatinya yakin bahwa Sakura bersedia pergi ke pesta bersamanya. Katakan saja bahwa Sasuke terlalu percaya diri, tapi memang begitu firasatnya. Sasuke terlalu banyak melamun sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa jam menuju pesta semakin menipis. Dengan segera dia meninggalkan Naruto yang terus mengoceh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana malam di penginapan Kyoto ini sedikit lebih _sweet._ Ternyata Mikoto sudah menyiapkan ini semua dengan mantap. Sengaja memilih _outdoor_ , agar kelap-kelip dari lampion yang dipasang menyatu dengan gelapnya malam. Satu persatu pasangan mulai memenuhi taman. Jauh dari keramaian itu, aku mematut diri di cermin. Entah apa saja yang dilakukan oleh teman satu kamarku tadi. Mataku tak berkedip, tak menyangka bahwa bayangan di cermin itu adalah diriku sendiri. Tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi dibalut dengan _dress_ terusan selutut dengan lengan seperempat mengingat musim dingin yang semakin dekat. Sabuk kecil melilit di pinggangku. Begitu sederhana namun _elegant_. Warnanya _navy_ , kontras sekali dengan kulit putih dan rambut merah mudaku. Kaki-kaki jenjangku dibalut dengan _heels_ setinggi 8 cm berwarna kulit. Tak begitu tinggi dan sangat nyaman untukku. Polesan _make up_ di wajahku juga sangat natural dan garis-garisnya sangat sempurna. Mungkin Ino belajar beberapa teknik melukis dari kekasihnya itu.

Beberapa kali Ino dan Tenten bersiul-siul menggodaku. Sedangkan Hinata menimpali dengan tawa anggunnya. Sejak kuberitahu bahwa Sasuke mengajakku pergi, mereka dengan semangat empat lima memilih gaun-gaun yang cocok untukku. Bahkan Ino langsung mengeluarkan perkakas _make up_ nya.

Beberapa jam setelah pertemuanku dengan Sasuke di dapur, Gaara mengajakku ke pesta bersama. Tapi sayangnya dia kalah cepat dari Sasuke. Meskipun sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dimana pilihanku tertuju. Hatiku mulai berkedut-kedut saat keluar dari kamar bersama dengan teman-teman. Satu persatu anak tangga terasa sangat berat. Kakiku seperti menjelma menjadi sebuah pudding yang sekali cangkok langsung rapuh. Ketika ruang rekreasi mulai nampak, Sai, Naruto, dan Neji sudah _stand by_ disana. Eh? Sai?

"Hai, Sakura."Sai tersenyum menyapaku, menghiraukan segala kebingungan yang menerpaku. Seakan mengerti, Ino menatapku penuh arti.

"Dia ini tamu spesial keluarga Uchiha."Jawaban yang kudapatkan ternyata tidak sesuai dengan keinginanku. Tapi apa perduliku? Ino bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya. Kami segera pergi ke pesta. Sasuke tiba-tiba menyuruhku menunggunya di pesta melalui _chat,_ Entah apa alasannya. Suara musik yang mendayu-dayu menyapa indera kami. Ketika kami sampai di sana, aku tak dapat menahan rasa kagumku dengan tempat ini. Taman belakang yang sebelumnya hanya biasa-biasa saja kini disulap menjadi tempat yang sangat memukau di mata. Lampion-lampionnya menyala dengan warna-warna yang sangat manis. _I like it_!

"Wah-wah…hai gadis manis, siapa namamu?"Kiba mengulurkan tangannya padaku sambil memainkan alis. Aku mendengus sebal dengan tingkah pura-puranya. Di belakangnya ada Obito yang ikut-ikutan.

"Dasar.."

"Heheheh. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa semanis ini. Siapa yang mengajarimu berdandan? Ah! Pasti si Yamanaka itu yang mengajarimu."Kiba menatapku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki sambil mengusap-ngusap dagunya.

"Hei! Yamanaka yang kau bicarakan ada di depanmu!"Sentak Ino ketika namanya disebut-sebut. Kiba dan Obito tercengang melihat penampilan Ino yang begitu terbuka. Gaun tanpa lengan dengan panjang menjuntai hingga mata kaki dengan warna semerah darah serta motif brokat di bagian dada hingga membuat belahan dadanya sedikit mencuat. Ditambah lagi dengan tali _spaghetti_ yang menyatu di tengkuknya. Uhhh! _She's so yummy._

" _Why_? Terpana dengan penampilanku?"Tanya Ino sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya serta senyum sinis di bibir.

"Ino, penampilanmu…"Ino masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Dia begitu percaya diri dengan penampilannya.

"Tidak takut masuk angin?"Celetuk Obito kemudian. Sedangkan Ino sudah bersiap-siap menjitak kepala Obito menggunakan tas tangannya. Untung saja ada Sai yang menahan Ino.

"Kurang ajar!"

Kami tertawa melihat perangai dua orang itu. Mata hijauku menatap liar ke seluruh penjuru. Semua orang tertawa bersama dengan teman-teman sejawat. Di tengah-tengah taman terdapat sebuah karpet merah yang dihiasi bunga-bunga mawar. Ah pati itu lantai dansanya. Melihat lantai dansa itu, aku teringat sesuatu.

 _Suasana halaman sebuah sekolah ternama di Tokyo sangat ramai dan romantis. Sebuah acara prom night yang selalu diadakan setiap tahun menjelang acara kelulusan. Semua tertawa bersama pasangan mereka, kecuali aku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah terdiam seperti patung di pojokan. Untung saja tema prom night kali ini adalah sebuah pesta topeng. Jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan parasku. Ketika acara dansa dimulai, saat itulah aku bingung harus bagaimana. Jangankan pasangan, teman saja tak punya. Mereka mengasingkanku seakan-akan aku adalah sebuah virus yang harus dihindari._

 _Hingga tiba-tiba seseorang untuk pertama kalinya menghampiriku. Aku tak mengenalinya, wajahnya tertutupi sebuah topeng. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan aku menyambutnya dengan spontan. Entahlah, tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Pemuda itu membawaku ke lantai dansa. Bergabung bersama lainnya dan menari sesuai dengan irama. It's my first time dan itu membuatku sangat nervous. Untungnya pemuda yang tak kukenal ini dengan sigap menyentuh pinggangku dengan erat seakan-akan menyalurkan kekuatan. Aku terhanyut dengan suasana sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa musik sudah berhenti. Dia melonggarkan pegangannya, mengucapkan terima kasih lalu menghilang di balik kerumunan sebelum aku sempat mengetahui namanya. Samar-samar aku melihat gaya rambut mencuatnya yang khas._

"Jadi…apakah Sakura sudah menentukan pasangannya?"Mendengar pertanyaan Kiba, kegiatan _flashback_ ku terhenti. Sedangkan ketiga temanku tersenyum penuh arti. Membuat garis merah terlukis di wajahku.

"SELAMAT MALAM PASANGAN DANSA!" Percakapan mereka terhenti karena suara Hayate yang sangat nyaring di depan sana. Semua fokus tertuju padanya.

"Malam ini adalah malam yang sempurna bersama pasangan anda. Yang belum punya, ikhlaskan saja hari ini hanya bisa jadi penonton semata. Berikan tepuk tangan kepada Nyonya Uchiha Mikoto yang sudah mendekor taman ini."Suara tepuk tangan mulai terdengar meriah di taman ini bersamaan dengan Mikoto yang membungkuk hormat.

"Sebelum memulai acara, mari kita dengarkan sambutan dari _CEO_ kesayangan kita, Uchiha Sasuke."Lalu setelahnya suara gaduh dari gadis-gadis terdengar bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang berjalan ke _stand mic._ Tubuh atletisnya dibalut jas berwarna navy, mirip denganku. Memikirkan itu, membuat wajahku panas. Kulirik Ino yang ternyata sedang tersenyum menggoda padaku. Ah! Ternyata sudah direncanakan.

Sasuke tak banyak bicara, hanya sebatas berterima kasih kepada keluarga dan semua karyawan, lalu mengumumkan pemenang dari pertandingan persahabatan. Tim merah diwakilkan oleh Kiba. Dia dengan langkah gagahnya berjalan ke atas podium dan menerima sebuah tropi dari Mikoto. Tak hanya itu, KIba bahkan dihadiahi sebuah kecupan manja di pipi dari Ibu Sasuke itu, membuat semua karyawan gaduh karena aksi tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang tolong berkumpul dengan rapi. Perempuan di sebelah kanan, dan laki-laki di sebelah kiri."Seru Hayate membuat kami kebingungan sendiri. Kami menurut.

"Ini hanyalah sebuah permainan dari Uchiha Mikoto. Permainannya adalah, mencari pasangan. Ketika lampu dimatikan dan hitungan ketiga berakhir, silahkan cari pasangan kalian dan berdansalah!"Seru Hayate dengan riang. Kami makin kebingungan dengan perintahnya. Bukankah pasangan sudah ditentukan secara pribadi? Namun sebelum kami protes lebih lanjut, lampu sudah dimatikan.

"SATU!"

"DUA!"

"TIGA!"

Semua orang berhamburan. Aku tak tahu kalau lampu benar-benar dimatikan membuatku jadi benar-benar kesulitan melihat. Tubuhku ditarik ke depan, lalu didorong lagi ke belakang. Suara hitungan mundur dari Hayate terdengar, bersamaan dengan itu tubuhku didekap.

"SATU!"

Lampu dihidupkan. Mataku disambut oleh mata sehitam malam. Dia merengkuh pinggangku lebih erat dan menuntun tanganku menuju bahu tegapnya. Musik mengalun dengan indah. Ke kanan, ke kiri, depan, belakang. Begitu seterusnya. Pandanganku tak terlepas dari jelaga pemuda ini, Uchiha Sasuke, begitu pula dia. Jadilah kami saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Darimana kau tahu bahwa ini aku?"Tanyaku setelah keheningan yang panjang.

"Takdir membawaku bersamamu."Tuturnya lembut. Wajahku memanas, tak kuasa menahan kedutan dari sudut-sudut bibirku. Kukira sekarang aku sudah seperti remaja yang baru mengenal cinta. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengalihkan pandangan. Kuedarkan pandanganku menatap teman-teman yang juga berdansa dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Naruto berhasil menemukan Hinata, Tenten entah bagaimana bisa bersama Obito, sedangkan Neji yang tadi bersamanya malah bersama Tamaki yang notabenenya gebetan Kiba. Apesnya Ino malah duet dengan Kiba. Padahal mereka berdua terkenal sebagai Tom dan Jerry. Sedangkan Sai bersama seseorang yang aku tak tahu namanya. Di sudut sana pangeran no.2, Gaara, sedang bersama Matsuri, karyawan dari bagian resepsionis.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat cantik."Bisik Sasuke lembut. Aku tak tahu kalau Sasuke bisa semanis ini. Bulu kudukku meremang. Entah karena bisikannya atau karena angin malam yang berhembus. Sontak kueratkan peganganku pada bahu tegapnya. Seakan mengerti, dia merengkuhku lebih dekat membuat posisi kami menjadi lebih intim. Kami berdua terhanyut dalam nikmatnya syahdu. Aku cukup sadar bahwa sejak awal, kami menjadi objek fokus di pesta ini. Dan kuyakin, _haters_ ku akan bertambah setelah ini.

"Manisnya…"Komen Mikoto ketika melihat anak bungsunya berdansa bersama si gadis bunga. Di sampingnya Fugaku hanya bisa tersenyum maklum menghadapi sikap istrinya yang berbunga-bunga.

"Aku tak yakin kalau kau bisa berdansa. Kau kan bisanya hanya tidur."Ucap Temari dengan nada sinisnya ketika Shikamaru hendak mengajaknya berdansa. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mendengus malas. Kiba tiba-tiba mengaduh kesakitan ketika Ino menginjak kakinya. Ino mengangkat bahu tak tahu, dengan kesal Kiba menginjak sepatu mahalnya. Melihat itu, Ino tak terima dan membalas perbuatannya. Jadilah mereka saling menginjak-injak.

Musik masih menyala dan aktivitas kami masih berlanjut. Aku berseru memanggilnya.

"Apakah kau yang mengajakku berdansa di acara _prom night_?"Dia tak langsung menjawab. Membuatku jadi geram sendiri.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau menyadarinya?"

"Kupikir sejak tadi."Jawabku dengan tawa ringan. Sedangkan dia menimpali dengan senyum ringannya.

"Sasuke…"

"Bisakah kau memanggilku seperti tadi siang?"Pintanya. Aku mengangguk malu-malu.

"Sasuke- _kun._ "Sasuke tak sempat menyembunyikan ronanya. Begitu pula aku.

"Terima kasih."Ucapku ringan. Dia menatapku seakan-akan menuntut alasan. Tanpa ragu aku menatapnya balik.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sasuke menatap liar orang-orang yang sedang berada di acara prom night ini. Walaupun dia memakai topeng, nyatanya masi banyak gadis-gadis yang berusaha mengajaknya berdansa. Yang dia mau hanya satu. Gadis yang waktu itu sempat menjadi korban bully dari senpainya. Ketika netranya melihat seeorang dengan rambut merah muda, barulah dia tersenyum senang. Gadis itu, yang akhirnya dia ketahui bernama Sakura itu menatapnya bingung. Tetapi tak ayal dia menerima uluran tangannya. Mereka berdansa bersama. Sasuke tak tahu perasaan apa ini. Tapi dia merasakan sebuah perasaan yang hangat ketika bersama gadis ini. Ketika musik berhenti, Sasuke cepat-cepat meninggalkan gadis itu. Samar-samar dia mendengar teriakan nyaringnya._

" _Terima kasih!"_

 _Dan suara itu membuat dadanya berdesir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **To be continued.**

 **Denpasar, 17 April 2017.**


	9. Chapter 8: Dinner

Pagi ini seperti biasa Sasuke memasuki area kantornya yang megah. Mobilnya ia tepikan di area pribadinya. Dia menghembuskan nafas sejenak lalu keluar dari mobil mewahnya dengan santai. Dan seperti biasa pula, sambutan dari para karyawan yang didominasi karyawati memenuhi gendang telinganya. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari penampilannya. Apanya? Mari kita teliti. Hhmm…sepatunya? Tampak mengkilap seperti biasa. _Sweater_ nya…biasa saja. Malahan itu membuat lekukan tubuhnya jadi terlihat semakin mencolok. Lehernya terbelit sebuah _syal._ Apa itu salah? Sekarang sudah musim dingin. Sasuke tak mau kedinginan, tentu saja. Celananya? Biasa-biasa saja. Lalu apa yang membuat penampilannya terlihat berbeda di mata para karyawan? Mungkin sedikit menguping pembicaraan beberapa karyawati dapat memecahkan rasa penasaran.

"Kenapa Sasuke- _san_ memakai _syal_ bercorak bunga Sakura?"Bisik salah satu karyawati di belakang Sasuke. Walaupun jarak mereka radius 21 meter, tapi telinga tajam Sasuke tak melewatkan itu.

"Iya. Berwarna merah muda pula."Bisik yang satu lagi.

"Mungkin gosip itu benar. Mereka berdua berdansa saat acara kemarin."Lalu setelahnya acara bisik-bisik tetangga di pagi hari digelar. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai mendengar tuturan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nanti**

 **Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Saya hanya pinjam karakter**

 **Rated:T,** _ **sometimes**_ **bisa berubah sesuai keadaan :p**

 **Pairing: Sasusaku.**

 **Summary:** **Ketika dia datang dengan kancing kedua, maka Sakura akan menjawab 'Nanti'.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8: _Dinner._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sampai di ruangannya dengan selamat sentausa. Walaupun sebenarnya di luar sana sedang heboh-hebohnya perihal penampilan _CEO_ yang tidak biasa. Wajar lah, hello! Uchiha memakai _syal_ bercorak bunga Sakura? Warna merah muda lagi! Pasti leluhurnya akan bangkit dari kubur setelah ini. Salahkan _syal_ ini yang terlalu menggoda iman. Uchiha Sasuke di pagi hari tadi tidak tahan dengan wangi parfum beraroma cherry yang menguar di kamarnya. Pasalnya, kemarin saat Uchiha Sasuke datang bertamu ke kediaman Haruno untuk melanjutkan perbincangan bisnis yang sempat tertunda, Sasuke terlalu menikmati perbincangannya dengan sang kepala rumah sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau di luar sana sudah terlalu gelap. Maka dari itu, Sasuke segera pamit undur diri. Tapi sayangnya ketika pintu ruang tamu terbuka, angin malam yang sangat dingin langsung membuat tubuh Sasuke dan Kizashi membeku. Lantas saja Kizashi menutup pintunya dan melihat penampilan Sasuke yang hanya memakai _shirt_ berlengan pendek. Uh, malang sekali nasib pemuda ini. Dan berakhirlah Sasuke dengan _syal_ merah muda dengan corak bunga Sakura. Sebenarnya ada warna lain, tapi mengingat siapa pemilik _syal_ ini, Sasuke dengan semangat melilit lehernya dengan kain itu. Jadilah Sasuke kecanduan akan _syal_ ini. Tidak hanya ibunya, bahkan seluruh keluarganya harus menahan tawa mati-matian karena melihat penampilan Sasuke yang tak biasa. Sedangkan ayahnya, hanya bisa terdiam walaupun matanya sangat gatal untuk terus melirik _syal_ tersebut.

Sayangnya, Sasuke tak tahu kalau sekarang ruang _accounting_ sudah sangat ramai dengan yel-yel _cie-cie_ yang ditujukan pada si pemeran utama, Haruno Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya bisa memerah menahan malu karena _syal_ nya itu memeluk manja leher si Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ini jadwal anda untuk hari ini, Sasuke- _san_."Asuma menyerahkan selembar kertas yang dibalut dengan map kertas berwarna hijau di atas meja kerja Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk dan membaca setiap cetakan kata yang tertera.

"Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkanmu. Kau boleh kembali."Asuma tersenyum maklum dengan atasannya ini.

"Yah begitulah, kau harus segera mencari sekretaris kalau begini terus. Hahaha."Asuma tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sasuke baru tersadar kalau ternyata dia memang harus mencari seorang sekretaris untuk membantunya. Kasihan juga kalau harus terus-terusan merepotkan Asuma.

"Baiklah. Laporkan pada pihak _HRD_ untuk membuka lowongan pekerjaan."Lalu setelahnya Asuma mengangguk mengerti dan berlalu dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin hari ini tidak begitu ramai. Mungkin karena efek musim yang mencekam membuat orang bermalas-malasan untuk sekadar keluar. Aku berdiri di depan _counter_. Ayame- _san_ seperti biasa menyambutku dengan ramah.

"Jadi, menu apa yang akan kau pilih untuk dinginnya cuaca, Sakura?"Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Ayame sangat ramah kepada seluruh pegawai. Senyumnya juga sangat manis dan wajahnya juga cantik. Sekilas dia sangat mirip dengan Izumi- _san._

Mataku tertuju pada sebuah beberapa hidangan yang tersaji di atas _counter_. Sosis panggang selalu menjadi santapan utamaku. Mungkin saking seringnya, darahku bisa saja mengandung banyak zat sosis di dalamnya. Kemudian Ayame memberiku sebuah nampan lengkap dengan tumpukan nasi hangatnya. Aku mengambil beberapa sayur kari yang masih sangat panas, mengambil ayam lada, dan terakhir sosis panggang.

"Hanya itu?"Tanya Ayame, aku mengangguk.

"Ayolah, tambahan porsi tak akan mengocek isi dompetmu."Guraunya sambil bersedekap di dada. _Well,_ mau bagaimana lagi. Porsi makanku memang segini. Perutku tak bisa menampung yang lebih banyak daripada ini.

"Segelas air putih untuk hari ini."Pintaku padanya. Ayame menggerakkan bola matanya ke kiri ke kanan dan tersenyum penuh makna. Setelahnya dia menghilang menuju dapur dan kembali dengan segelas air dan secangkir minuman yang tak kuketahui apa isinya.

"Tarraaa…ini dia segelas air putih dan secangkir coklat panas untuk Haruno Sakura."Ujarnya riang sambil meletakkan dua buah benda berisi itu di atas nampanku. Alisku mengerut. Tak mengerti dengan maksudnya.

"Aku tak memesan coklat panas, Ayame- _san_."Cangkir tadi kuletakkan lagi di atas meja _counter_. Dia tertawa sambil berucap 'aku tahu' dan meletakkan kembali minuman itu di nampanku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah belakang. Aku menoleh, mengusir segala rasa ingin tahu. Dan yang kulihat adalah Gaara yang sedang khusyuk berbincang dengan teman-temanku. Pandangan kami bertemu. Sedetik kemudian matanya berkedip manja disertai senyuman tipis. Ah! Ternyata dia pelakunya. Aku meninggalkan _counter_ setelah berucap 'terima kasih' dan berjalan menuju tempat guru dadakanku itu.

"Uh, sepertinya kita bertiga akan jadi obat nyamuk disini, Tenten, Hinata."Ucap Ino disertai raut wajahnya yang 'yasudahlah'. Sedangkan Tenten dan Hinata tertawa sambil mengiyakan Ino.

"Yah…mungkin kau harus pindah sekarang, Ino."Sambung Gaara setelahnya. Membuat wajhaku jadi semakin bertekuk.

"Dasar!"

"Oh ayolah! Apa begitu rasa terima kasihmu kepada orang yang memberikan coklat panas untukmu?"Tanya Gaara sambil menangkupkan dagu. Aku memutar bola mata lengkap dengan kekehan kecil.

"Baiklah….terima kasih, Gaara- _san_."Gaara terkekeh geli. Sedangkan tiga kurcaci di sebelahku sudah sibuk dengan paduan suara andalan mereka. Kami mulai menyantap makanan masing-masing. Mataku melirik pemuda ini dari samping. Kalu dilihat dari dekat, dia tampan juga. Pantas saja orang-orang selalu mengagung-agunginya sebagai _The Most Wanted Boy No.2_. Ketika atensiku mengingat sesuatu, tanganku langsung menengadah di hadapannya. Dia yang sedang khusyuk menyantap makanan, memandangi tangan dan wajahku secara bergantian.

"Hadiah. Sesuai janji."Gaara terdiam sebentar lalu tertawa kecil. Huh! Untung saja hari ini suasana kantin sangat mendukung, tidak ramai, dan yang pastinya aman dari fans-fans fanatik. _How lucky I am._

"Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah yang pas untuk gadis cantik sepertimu. Kau tenang saja. Bagaimana kalau liburan Natal nanti kita pergi bersama?"Ajaknya kemudian.

"Ah! Aku cukup tersanjung dengan pujianmu, Gaara- _san._ Tapi Natal nanti tak bisa. Aku selalu berlibur ke rumah Kakek setiap Natal."Dan setelahnya kami terus mengobrol sampai-sampai tak sadar kalau ketiga kurcaci tadi sudah pergi meninggalkan kami berdua sedari tadi. Bersamaan dengan itu kantin lama kelamaan menjadi sangat ramai. Aku mulai tersadar ketika bisik-bisik yang tak sedap terdengar di telinga.

"Mungkin aku harus segera kembali."Pamitku sambil beranjak.

"Tak usah hiraukan mereka."Balasnya pelan.

"Yeah, aku tahu. Terima kasih atas coklat panasnya."Kemudian berjalan keluar dari hiruk pikuk tak sedap ini.

"Tak tahu malu, setelah berhasil merebut Sasuke- _sama_ , apa dia juga ingin mendekati Gaara- _san_? Menjijikkan!"Dan setelahnya aku berpura-pura menulikan pendengaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TING TUNG!

"Selamat sore pegawai Uchiha _Corp_! sore yang indah dengan buliran salju yang wah! _Well,_ sayangnya hari ini harus dicukupkan sampai disini. Berikan salam sampai jumpa besokmu pada komputer masing-masing lalu _shut down_ dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bertemu lagi dengan Hayate besok, dan satu lagu akhir dari Nishino Kana-No.1!"

"Huahhh! Akhirnya penderitaan di kursi panas berakhir juga!"Ino berteriak cukup nyaring. Tangannya ia rentangkan sambil terus merenggangkan otot-otot yang kaku.

"Huh…untung saja aku membawa jaket tebal. Diluar sangat dingin."

"Yeah…aku butuh kehangatan ekstra."Ucap Tenten menimpali Kiba.

"Hm….sepertinya aku juga membutuhkan kehangatan."Timpalku mengikuti. Tak bersandiwara, hari ini cuaca memang tidak bersahabat. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada badai salju.

"Jadi, Sakurasaurus membutuhkan kehangatan? Kehangatan dari si merah atau si hitam?"Dan celetukan tak bermutu Obito sukses membuat seisi ruangan kembali mem _bully_ ku. Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi objek sasaran kejahilan mereka? Huh! Bikin kesal saja. Tanganku sibuk mengemas barang. Seketika permata hijau menatap keluar jendela. Bulir-bulir salju yang turun nampak sangat indah. Sebentar lagi jalanan akan tertumpuk dengan salju yang membeku. Saking bekunya, kau bisa membentuknya menjadi berbagai macam bentuk. Ah! Aku teringat dahulu sewaktu masih kecil, aku selalu senang dengan boneka salju. Walaupun bonekanya terlihat tidak teratur dengan wortel di bagian hidungnya. Sangat berbeda dengan milik kakak. Boneka salju yang dibuat kakak sangat tertata rapi layaknya seorang seniman. Oleh karena itu dia sangat ingin mempunyai galeri sendiri. Galeri yang bisa ia utak-atik sepanjang waktu dengan segala mahakarya seni yang ia buat.

Kakakku, dia cantik, berhati mulia, dan sangat menyayangiku. Perbedaan usia dua tahun membuat kami seperti anak kembar. Dia berprestasi dan selalu mendapat peringkat di sekolah. Aku selalu ingin seperti kakak. Mengikuti segala hal yang ia suka, kecuali seni, tentu saja. Tapi kakak sangat payah di dalam hal menghitung, dan aku ahli dalam hal tersebut. Kami saling melengkapi. Kakak seperti matahari. Semua orang tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk bergabung menjadi temannya. Dan aku hanyalah adik yang sangat payah dalam menunjukkan diri. Itu sebabnya aku selalu merengek pada ayah agar selalu sekolah yang satu atap dengan kakak. Aku selalu ingat akan ucapan kakak untuk selalu tersenyum pada semua orang jika ingin mendapatkan banyak teman. Dengan riang aku memantapkan jempol seraya berkata _"Oke Kak Karin!"_

Dan ketika kakiku menginjak _junior high school_ , aku bertemu dengan 'dia'. 'Dia' yang telah merenggut semua ketenangan bathin. Merenggut semua hal yang bersih. Sekaligus merenggut nyawa idolaku, malaikatku, nyawa kakakku.

DRRRRTTTTT!

Deringan ponsel yang nyaring mengintrupsi kegiatanku. Aku cukup bersyukur karena berkat itu aku tak perlu repot-repot mengorek luka lama. Dan ketika netra ini membaca nama si pengirim, aku harus menenangkan jantung yang bertalu-talu.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Apa persediaan kulkas di rumahmu menipis?

 **Haruno Sakura**

Sepertinya tidak, ibu selalu rutin mengisi kulkasnya. Kalau tidak, aku dan ayah akan mati kelaparan :*

.

Oh no! emotnya yaampun! Kenapa malah emot itu yang aku ketik? Tanganku dengan sigap hendak menggantinya dengan emot yang lain, kalau saja Kiba tak menyenggol tubuhku dan tanganku ini malah menekan tombol _send. Oh my!_ Aku menggerutu dan berusaha hendak menekan _track_ , tetapi ternyata Sasuke sudah membaca pesanku sebelum tanganku ini menekannya. Sial!

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Kata 'sepertinya' sangatlah ambigu, Sakura.

.

Huh untung saja Sasuke tak berkomentar apapun perihal emot yang aku kirim. Tapi kenapa isi pesan Sasuke sangat bertele-tele?

 **Haruno Sakura**

Katakan saja apa maumu, Sasuke.

.

Tak ada lagi balasan darinya. Maka kuputuskan untuk segera melanjutkan kegiatanku yang tertunda mengingat Ino yang sudah protes daritadi karena menungguku. Aku sedikit berlari menyusulnya. Kemudian sama-sama melangkahkan kaki menuju _lobby_ utama. Sekarang tidak ada lagi pertengkaran kecil karena rebutan _lift_. Kami berempat dengan santai memakai _lift_. Suara musik yang masih berputar samar-samar terdengar hingga kedalam _lift._

 _Cause baby you're my number number number number one…_

 _And you'll the only only only only one…_

 _Sono egao sono hitomi subete ga_

 _Doki-doki saseruu…_

Hem…hemm…hem…kami berempat bersenandung bersama. Hayate sangat pandai dalam memilah lagu. Tidak heran juga karena kerjaan sampingannya adalah penyiar radio.

"Kau tahu apa judul lagunya?"Tanyaku pada Ino.

"Tentu, aku sering mendengar lagunya di _joox._ Nishino Kana-No.1"Jawab Ino tanpa menghentikan acara senandungnya. Walaupun cempreng, yang penting senang.

"Yeah, lagu-lagunya memang sangat _easy listening._ "Sambung Tenten setelahnya. Ah! Mungkin aku harus membuang kuota sedikit untuk mengunduh lagu ini.

DRRRTTT!

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Temani aku makan malam. Kutunggu kau di _lobby_

 _._

TING!

 _Lift_ terbuka dan sebuah pohon Sakura yang besar menyapa penglihatan kami. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku terpana, Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pohon itulah yang membuatku terkejut…sekaligus terpana. Oh tuhan! Dia menepati janjinya, tapi bisakah dia tak berdiri di sana seolah-olah memang sedang menungguku? Tapi memang itu kenyataannya.

" _Well,_ niatku untuk mengajak Sakura pulang sepertinya akan gagal, _guys_!"Seru Ino sambil cekikikan yang tentunya dibalas cekikikan juga oleh Hinata dan juga Tenten. Aku mendengus, sekaligus takut. Ini jam pulang kerja, yang pastinya semua pegawai pasti akan melewati _lobby_ utama jika ingin pulang. Huh! Sungguh aku sebenarnya ingin kabur, tapi mengingat ada pemandangan yang lezat di depan mata, kakiku jadi batu. Uchiha Sasuke sangat silau!

"Jangan diam di sana terus. Ayo!"Dan saking silaunya, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau Sasuke sudah di depan mata. Dia mengamit tanganku sebelum aku sempat protes. Aku menoleh pada ketiga temanku, tapi sepertinya Hinata, Tenten, dan Ino tak ingin ikut campur.

"Tu—tunggu, Sasuke- _san_."Tep! dia menghentikan langkah. Dan berbalik membuat posisi kami saling berhadapan. Mataku melirik gelisah. Posisi kami sangat pas! Berada di tengah-tengah. Dan para pegawai mengelilingi. Sial! Aku bukan tontonan!

"Kukira kau hanya perlu bertingkah manis."

"AKU MENOLAK!"Owww! aku sepertinya sangat salah berteriak seperti tadi. Tuh lihatlah! Tatapan sangar dari fans-fans penggila Sasuke sudah seperti predator. Dan yang bisa kulakukan? Hanyalah menunduk dalam diam.

STAP!

"Kukira Nona Haruno hari ini tak ingin bersamamu."Dan sikap Gaara yang datang tiba-tiba malah memperburuk suasana. Tangan kananku digenggam Sasuke, sedangkan yang kiri digenggam Gaara. Sasuke tetap _stay_ dengan wajah kalemnya. Sedangkan Gaara menatap Sasuke seakan-akan berucap ' _cepat lepaskan dan semua ini akan berakhir!'_

Gaara mendekat tanpa melepaskan genggamannya. Dia berhenti di samping bahu Sasuke.

"Hey! Kau tidak lihat di sekeliling? Cepat lepaskan Sakura jika kau ingin Sakura selamat dari ancaman fans-fansmu itu."Aku mendengarnya! Ya karena jarak kami sangat dekat. Perlahan namun pasti mereka berdua mengendurkan genggamannya pada tanganku. Aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

Tapi nyatanya…..

SRET!

"Siapa cepat, dia yang dapat."Dan tubuhku langsung ditarik Sasuke. Meninggalkan suasana kantor yang langsung heboh dengan teriakan-teriakan tak terima dari kebanyakan karyawati. Uh! Dasar bodoh! ( _"_" )_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tak pernah tahu kalau makan malam yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha. Aku menatapnya bingung. Dia tak merespon, malahan dia semakin mengeratkan _syal_ merah mudaku.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memakai benda itu dan tolong jelaskan padaku apa maksud dari semua ini?"Tatapan kesal kulayangkan, tapi sepertinya tak mempan.

"Tidak mau. Tentunya makan malam. Ayo, ibuku sudah menunggu." Dan dia melenggang dengan santainya. Astaga! Apa-apaan dia itu? Membawaku kesini seenak jidatnya. Lagipun, bertemu dengan keluarganya itu...yaampun, aku tak siap mental menghadapi segala kesilauan!

"Sakura- _nee_!"Ito langsung menubrukku ketika Sasuke membuka pintu rumah. Rumah keluarga Uchiha sangat elegan. Ruang tamu terhubung langsung dengan ruang makan. Di sampingnya langsung terlihat dapur yang sangat apik, tempat Mikoto- _san_ dan Izumi- _san_ sedang berkutat. Mereka berdua sontak menghentikan aktivitas ketika cucu Uchiha berteriak nyaring. Mereka berdua terlihat antusias dan menyambutku dengan hangat. Sedangkan Sasuke? Aku tak tahu kemana dia sekarang.

"Kau datang tepat waktu. Sebentar lagi makan malam akan siap. Kau duduklah dulu, santai saja. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar tuturan Mikoto- _san._

"Iya, anggap saja rumah sendiri. Hitung-hitung latihan beradaptasi dengan rumah ini. Heheheh." Dan ucapan terselubungnya itu mendadadk membuatku tak karuan. Istri Uchiha ya? Membayangkannya saja membuatku pusing. Sebagai tamu yang baik, tentu saja aku harus membantu Mikoto- _san_ dan Izumi- _san._ Tapi mereka malah menyuruhku duduk manis bersama Ito di ruang tamu sambil menonton kartun Shaun si domba.

Untungnya aku sangat suka kartun. Jadi bisa mengusir rasa bosan mengingat ponselku yang mendadak kekurangan daya. Tapi sialnya sang kepala keluarga, Uchiha Fugaku ikut bergabung di samping cucunya. Oh tuhan! Auranya mistis sekali. Shaun yang sedang menjahili para babi mendadadk tak bisa kucerna dengan baik. Mataku terus memandang kartun itu, tapi pikiranku melayang entah kemana.

"Bagaimana dengan harimu di kantor?" Aku terkejut. Saking terkejutnya sampai-sampai tubuhku terguncang. Refleks yang sungguh mengerikan. Terlebih lagi ini Fugaku. Dia Uchiha. Uchiha yang katanya tak suka basa-basi. Fugaku- _san_ memandangku dengan mata tajamnya. Persis seperti Sasuke.

"Baik. Perusahaan anda sangat menarik. Terlebih lagi dengan dekorasi serta hiburan dari Hayate. Itu sangat unik." Jawabku dengan pelan. Takut kalau nadanya terdengar bergetar. Uchiha tak suka keraguan, dia suka kepastian. Yeah...kepastian.

"Soal Hayate, istriku dalangnya. Sedangkan dekorasi, Sasuke dalangnya." Ya, aku tahu itu. Dekorasi Uchiha _Corp_ yang penuh dengan bunga Sakura itu memang Sasuke dalangnya. Dan dekorasi itu terinspirasi dari...ah sudahlah!

"Ayahmu, bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Dia baik."

"..."

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

"Bag..."

"Sakura- _chan,_ Ito- _kun, anata,_ makanan sudah siap." Dan setelahnya kami segera menuruti perintah Mikoto- _san._ Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke dan Itachi- _san_ datang dari arah tangga. Aku duduk di samping Ito, dan Sasuke di sebelahku.

"Uh, kenapa orang-orang harus memakan sayur?" Ito menjulurkan lidahnya ketika satu kunyahan wortel ditelannya.

"Jangan begitu, kalau Ito tak suka makan wortel, nanti kau akan memakai kacamata seperti ayah." Dan setelahnya Ito berucap 'tidak mau' ketika Izumi- _san_ menasehatinya. Melihat itu aku jadi tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat masa lalu. Aku tak suka sayuran, dan kakakku selalu membujuk dengan segala macam caranya.

"...kura"

"..ra"

"Sakura?" Tep! Sasuke menyentuh bahuku pelan. Matanya memandangku sarat akan khawatir. Dan tanpa kusadari, makanan sudah habis kusantap. Dengan cepat kutenggak habis air putih. Setelahnya, hanya obrolan wanita saja yang terdengar sambil membersihkan perkakas makan di dapur. Ito sudah diangkut ke kamar oleh ayahnya. Sasuke bermain catur dengan ayahnya si ruang tamu.

"Mungkin, aku harus pulang sekarang." Ucapku ketika Mikoto- _san_ membahas soal rencana Natalnya.

"Hah? Kenapa cepat sekali?" Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Tak enak juga jika berlama-lama disini. Mikoto- _san_ memanggil Sasuke untuk mengantarku pulang. Walau sebenarnya aku menolak. Tapi...

Sssshhhhhh...

"Ah sepertinya Sakura harus menginap disini."

...badai salju sedang berlangsung di luar sana. _Great!_ Satu malam di rumah Uchiha. Mikoto- _san_ menurup pintunya lagi dengan semangat lalu menuntunku menuju kamar tamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah aku berakhir, di kamar tamu kediaman Uchiha. Tampak segar dengan penampilanku yang habis mandi air hangat serta baju hangat yang dipinjamkan oleh Izumi- _san._

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan kegiatanku. Dan ketika pintu terbuka, rasa-rasanya tanganku ingin menutup balik. Dengan cekatan dia masuk ke kamar ini, membuatku terpekik dan refleks menutup pintu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak sabar menyambutku." Ujarnya sambil meletakkan cangkir yang aku tak tahu apa isinya. Sadar akan tatapanku, dia lantas menyahut.

"Cokelat panas."Mata kami saling memandang. Langkahnya mendekat, dan aku mundur.

"Dan yang pasti..."

Tep!

"Lebih lezat dari cokelat panas yang dia beri tadi siang."Tangannya mengurungku. Mataku berkedip cepat. Cup! Dia mencium kelopakku. Uh tuhan! Kenapa kau memberikanku penderitaan ini?!

"Dia...siapa?"

"Kau cukup tahu maksudku."Dia memiringkan wajah, mendekat, dan setelahnya terlalu cepat bagiku untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi sekarang. Mataku membulat sempurna, melihatnya yang sangat menikmati semua ini.

Ketika matanya terbuka, aku tak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus kutunjukkan. Seperti tak bosan, dia menatapku...terus. Lalu menarikku ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Maaf, tapi biarkan dulu seperti ini."

"Sasuke..."

"Tolong panggil aku seperti waktu itu."Pintanya lembut sambil terus menyesap aroma tubuhku, membuatku kegelian.

"Demi tuhan Sakura, kenapa kau membuatku candu?"Geramnya sambil mengeratkan pelukan. Hangat. Entah karena suhu ruangan atau suhu tubuhnya? Yang jelas, wajahku benar-benar panas.

"Aku akan terus menunggumu."Setelahnya, dia meninggalkanku dengan cokelat panasnya yang mendingin. Berapa lama tadi dia memelukku? Oh tuhan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

 **Update kilat di malam hari :v aku gatau apakah fic ini masih rated T atau M?**

 **Oh ya, soal fic yg kemarin "Pemeran Utama" ada beberapa orang yg protes "Kok harus Naruto aja sih yg selalu dpt hurtnya?"**

 **Jdi begini nih, fic kmrin itu kan based on true story tuh...ya jadi emang gitu alurnya, klo Naruto aku pair ke Sakura, kan jadi berantakan alurnya :v**

 **Dan soal karakter,aku ambil dari watak asli teman-temanku yang terlibat. Contohnya aja kakak klsku itu, yg punya story, dia pecicilan, alay, enerjik, persis bgt sma Naruto. Dan sahabatnya itu, pendiam, kalem, persis bgt sama Sasuke. Yaudah karena Naruto dan Sasuke ada, tiada lain dan tiada bukan hanya Sakura yang cocok aku pakai sebagai pemeran perempuannya. Lagipun, Naruto dan Sasuke itu sahabatan kan? Hehehehe... Jadi ya gitu, aku pke karakter Naruto aja. Bukan berarti aku benci Naruto loh...hmm...**

 **Dan bukan berarti karena aku SSL, terus aku gk ngasi ending yg bahagia buat Naruto, sekali lagi karena itu memang alurnya. Hahaaha :v**

 **Lagian kan ini cma ff, hiburan semata. Hehehe :v**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Ave Maurie, Alwi Arkie, nisa, Ranindri, Khoerun904, Fujiwaraa, Sa'adah337, Sarada 15(Cie kita kembar :v)**

 **Thanks juga buat munya munya, Koala Gendut, Guest, Anna, shisui'sbrat, Laifa, and many more...**

 **Maafkan daku karena fic yang aneh ini. Hhmm...**

 **Denpasar,**

 **27 April 2017.**


	10. Chapter 9: Sang Pemilik

**Nanti**

 **Main pair: Sasusaku**

 **Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Summary:** **Ketika dia datang dengan kancing kedua, maka Sakura akan menjawab 'Nanti'.**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9: Sang pemilik.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bangun di pagi hari dengan suasana yang sangat dingin menyadarkanku bahwa ruangan ini sangat asing. Ketika memori muncul, barulah aku ingat dimana aku berada. Untungnya hari ini libur. Aku tak perlu repot-repot pulang ke rumah pagi-pagi. Tidurku sangat nyenyak, yeah…ini semua berkat ranjang super empuk milik keluarga Uchiha. Pagi yang menyenangkan dengan suasana yang menyenangkan. Sebagai tamu yang tidak mau merepotkan, aku membantu Mikoto- _san_ menyiapkan sarapan walaupun Nyonya Uchiha itu sudah menyuruhku untuk diam di kamar saja. Sedangkan Izumi- _san_ sedang menyiram tanaman di _hothouse_ nya.

"Kami mempunyai _hothouse_ di belakang rumah. Ada tanaman wortel, beberapa bunga anggrek, dan tomat. Sasuke sangat suka dengan tomat, makanya jangan heran kalau ada banyak tomat disini."Ah! pantas saja dari kemarin hidangan di meja selalu diwarnai dengan buah itu. Tak habis pikir juga kalau _CEO_ muda, dingin nan sangar itu candu dengan buah bulat lonjong berwarna merah merekah. Satu poin penting dari Sasuke.

"Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

"Dengan senang hati, Mikoto- _san_."Jawabku kalem.

"Tolong jaga supnya ya, aku harus mengantar kopi ini ke kamar suamiku."Setelahnya aku mengangguk dan dia melenggang pergi. Bau sup langsung menguar ketika aku membuka tutup panci. Kuahnya meletup-letup dengan cairan berwarna merah. Sup tomat. Yap! Makanan khas keluarga Uchiha. Tanganku mengambil spatula lalu mengaduk pelan sup tersebut.

TEK!

"Jangan terlalu dimasak lama. Aku tak suka sup yang terlalu kental."Dan wangi mint maskulin langsung masuk ke dalam penciumanku. Tubuhku kaku dan tanganku sangat sulit untuk bergerak. Aku baru menyadari bahwa sumbu api kompor telah mati karena ulah manusia di belakangku ini.

" _Sou—souka._ "Ucapku terbata. Huh! Pagi-pagi sudah dihadapi hal yang seperti ini. Dia melenggang pergi lalu duduk di kursi mini _bar_ yang tak jauh dari dapur dan meneguk segelas air. Huh! Rasanya jantungku mau lepas.

"Akhirnya kau menginap juga disini."Ujarnya yang membuatku mendelik. Ini semua kan gara-gara dia!

"Yeah, dan kau harus menjelaskan semuanya pada ayahku."

"Hn."

Suasana makin canggung. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanya memotong sayuran dengan gelagapan.

"Sakura, bisakah kau membuatkanku teh?"Suara seraknya membuatku berjengit dan refleks mengiris jariku sendiri.

"Aw!"Sasuke langsung berdiri dari duduknya ketika aku mengerang. Digenggamnya jariku yang terluka dan tanpa pikir panjang dimasukkan ke dalam bibirnya yang basah. Sensasi basahnya membuat seluruh sarafku mati rasa. Oh no! tahan nafas Sakura!

Sekarang yang menjadi fokusku bukan lagi rasa sakit dari kulit yang teriris, melainkan betapa tipisnya bibir Sasuke itu yang menari-nari di sekitaran telunjukku. Uh! Melihat bibirnya saja sudah membuatku mengingat kejadian semalam. Dan tanpa sadar, jemariku yang bebas menyentuh permukaan bibirku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"Tanyanya ketika dia mengeluarkan jariku. Apa tadi dia menelan darahku? Oh tuhan! Darahku sekarang telah bercampur dengan darahnya!

"Ti—tidak ada!"Sahutku cepat. Wajahnya sangat datar tapi elegan. Dia menatapku lembut dan menangkup pipiku dengan jemarinya yang kekar. Sementara tanganku yang bebas dituntunnya menuju dadanya yang terbalut baju hangat.

"Apa kau bisa merasakannya?"Tanyanya dengan suara yang lirih. Ya! ya! Aku merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berdentum cepat. Kukira ada _drummer_ sedang konser disana.

"Kenapa?"

"Hn?"Geramnya rendah.

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"Hening sejenak. Tak ada respon yang pasti. Jemarinya yang bersarang di pipiku bergerak. Mengusap-ngusap dengan lembut dan menghantarkan kehangatan. Sangat nyaman sampai-sampai pipiku memerah.

"Aku tak memiliki alasan."Dan setelahnya jarak di antara kami semakin menipis. Mataku terpejam dengan refleks. Menunggu sesuatu yang lebih intim akan terjadi.

Dekat….

.

.

.

.

Lebih dekat….

.

.

.

Dekat….

Dekat…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedikit lagi….

.

.

"Paman Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?"Dan suara Ito membuat kami jadi kelabakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu kalau Uchiha Ito merupakan spesies Uchiha yang sangat cerewet dan ingin tahu. Bingung juga harus menjelaskan apa ketika dia bertanya perihal 'kejadian' di dapur tadi. Pertanyaannya malah membuat seluruh keluarga Uchiha terdiam dan melayangkan tatapan introgasi kepada bungsu Uchiha. Baik aku maupun Sasuke sama-sama bungkam. Walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, minus kejadian setelah dia mengulum jariku, nampaknya Ito belum puas dengan penjelasannya. Mikoto- _san_ dan Izumi- _san_ hanya bisa tersenyum setelahnya.

"Sakura- _nee_ , ayo kita bermain salju!"Ito menarik tanganku ketika kegiatan sarapan selesai. Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, dia menyeretku menuju taman belakang Uchiha. Tumpukan salju serta udara yang sangat dingin menyapa kami. Ito berlari dengan riang menuju tumpukan salju tersebut lalu tidur dan mengepak-ngepakkan tangan dan kakinya seperti adegan Patrick di kartun Spongebob.

"Hey! Ayo kita buat boneka salju!"Ajakku dengan riang. Dia menyambut dengan antusias lalu bangkit.

"Apakah nanti akan jadi seperti Olaf?"Tanyanya dengan mata berbinar. Uh! Pipi gembilnya sungguh menggoda.

"Yap. Kurang lebih seperti itu."Jawabku mantap. Yah, berdoa saja agar hasilnya tak seburuk di masa lalu. Ito tertawa tanpa beban. Aku jadi iri dengannya, merasa bebas tanpa masalah. Kenangan di masa lalu kembali muncul ketika segumpal salju kugenggam. Bayangan akan kakak dan boneka saljunya yang rapih membuatku memiliki semangat untuk membuat boneka salju seperti milik kakak.

Salju yang bersih terus kubentuk menjadi bulatan yang besar. Sedangkan Ito membantu merapihkannya.

"Wah! Salju ini kotor!"Seru Ito ketika melihat beberapa salju yang kotor karena bercampur tanah.

"Kasihan sekali, padahal salju itu kan putih sekali. Tidak bisa dibersihkan lagi."Ujarnya lirih sambil terus membersihkan salju itu. Tetapi tindakannya itu membuat salju semakin kotor. Sesuatu yang kotor, sekalipun dibersihkan tak akan menghilangkan noda sepenuhnya. Setidaknya itu sangat cocok dengan keadaanku.

"Sakura- _nee_. Tolong ambilkan aku ranting pohon. Aku tak bisa menjangkaunya."Pintanya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengangguk setuju dan dia berlari menuju _hothouse_. Ranting pohon yang kudapatkan ditancap ke sisi kiri dan kanan boneka. Setelah itu, Ito datang dengan sebuah wortel yang sudah bersih lalu ditancapkan ke boneka salju sebagai hidungnya. Kami berdua sama-sama menatap hasil karya dadakan ini.

"Hhm…bulat sekali, seperti Doraemon."Ujar Ito dengan polos. Benar juga, daripada disebut Olaf, boneka ini malah lebih mirip Doraemon.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita sebut saja DoraOlafmon!"Ucapku sembarang. Ito menatapku sebentar.

"Hmm…tidak buruk. Kalau begitu, aku sayang DoraOlafmon!"Ujarnya girang sambil memeluk boneka itu. Senang sekali melihat karya seni dipuji orang lain. Tak lama kemudian Izumi- _san_ dan Mikoto- _san_ ikut bergabung dan kami saling bermain salju. Izumi mengabadikan momen ini lewat kameranya. Ito beberapa kali terjatuh karena tumpukan salju yang tebal. Kami saling tertawa dan membuat beberapa boneka salju yang lainnya.

"Bukankah suasana rumah jadi sedikit ramai?"Tanya Itachi ketika dirinya memergoki adiknya yang sedang menatap halaman belakang rumah mereka. Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum kecil pada kakaknya.

"Sudah mencapai tahap apa kalian?"Itachi duduk di kursi sebelah Sasuke sambil terus menatap orang-orang disana.

"Naik satu tingkat. Teman dekat."Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Hanya segitu? Kukira setelah berdansa, aku akan segera mendapat adik ipar."

"Hn. Dia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih."Itachi ingin tertawa rasanya. Melihat adiknya yang sangat susah menaklukkan Sakura membuatnya geli sendiri. Terlebih ini adalah adiknya, adiknya yang tak pernah mau berurusan dengan hal yang merepotkan.

"Oh…jadi….kenapa wajahmu itu seperti itu?"Sasuke menoleh dan menatap kakaknya tak mengerti. Tak lama kemudian dia menghela nafas beratnya. Uap kecil keluar dari mulutnya ketika dia menghela nafas. Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan serius.

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Sakura?"Itachi mengernyit, tak mengerti dengan pendapat Sasuke. Sejauh yang ia lihat, gadis itu nampak baik-baik saja.

"Aku tak tahu. Kukira dia baik-baik saja."Setelahnya mereka terdiam. Itachi cukup tahu bahwa adiknya ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ia kumpulkan di otaknya lalu ia olah dan simpan sendiri. Itachi tahu kalau adiknya sudah menginjak usia menuju dewasa. Tetapi, hidup bersama Sasuke selama 22 tahun membuat Itachi mengerti dengan semua sifat Sasuke. Sasuke tak pandai berbagi cerita, tapi Sasuke belum bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Ini soal privasi. Jadi, Itachi hanya perlu mendukung dan memberikan Sasuke kebebasan.

"Itachi- _kun,_ Sasuke- _kun_! Ayo bergabung!"Teriakan Izumi yang menggema membuat keduanya mau tak mau ikut bergabung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang berada di atas kepala menyadarkanku bahwa hari sudah semakin siang. Kami sudah selesai bermain sejak sejam yang lalu. Mikoto- _san_ dan Izumi- _san_ menuntunku menuju _hothouse_. Ketika pintu terbuka, aku tak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus kutunjukkan. Yang jelas, melihat berbagai tanaman yang tumbuh subur dan daun-daunnya yang hijau sungguh membuat sejuk di mata. Disini suhunya hangat karena banyak lampu pijar yang sangat terang. Kaca ruangannya juga sangat aman dari suhu dingin dari luar, jadi tak perlu khawatir musim bisa merusak tanaman disini. Tomat-tomat merah segar berisi siap dipanen, sedangkan wortel-wortel telah menyembul dari tanah. Kami bertiga memanen sayuran-sayuran tersebut. Kebutuhan vitamin Uchiha memang sangat luar biasa.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian. Tapi kurasa Sakura harus pulang sekarang sebelum Kizashi- _san_ membunuhku."Sasuke datang dari balik pintu _hothouse_. Jaket tebal menyelimuti tubuhnya lengkap dengan syal merah muda di lehernya. Ngomong-ngomong, mau sampai kapan syalku terus disitanya?

"Oh, Sasuke- _kun_. Tidak bisakah Sakura tetap disini sampai sore? Kau merusak daftar acara _weekend_ ku."Izumi- _san_ berkacak pinggang di hadapan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya bosan. Aku terkikik geli melihat Mikoto- _san_ dan Izumi- _san_ yang berusaha menyanderaku. Sasuke tentu saja menolak. Pada akhirnya, mertua dan menantu itu hanya bisa pasrah.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama aku berada di situasi hanya berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Tetapi nampaknya kegugupan tak bisa kututupi. Selalu saja ada getaran-getaran aneh setiap berada di samping pemuda ini. Terlebih lagi setelah pesta dansa dan tragedi di kamar tamu semalam. Demi tuhan! Sampai sekarang aku belum percaya bahwa aku bisa merasakan sensasi kelembutan dari bibir pemuda ini.

"Ada apa?"Tanyanya ketika mobil berhenti di _traffic light_. Aku tersentak, tak menyadari bahwa mata bodohku ini sempat mencuri-curi pandangnya.

"Tidak ada."

" _Souka._ "Dan kemudian kami saling sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Aku dengan kegugupanku, dan dia dengan stir mobilnya. Sampai sekarang aku tak mengerti tentang perasaanku terhadap Sasuke. Dia datang ketika kami masih SMA. Memberiku kancing kedua almamaternya lalu menghilang ditelan masa yang panjang. Kemudian kami dipertemukan kembali di satu kesempatan. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Bahkan aku belum terlalu mengenalnya. Tetapi aku bisa merasakan sebuah perasaan yang terus menyerangku. Perasaan yang aku tak tahu harus mengatakannya apa. Sebuah perasaan yang selalu membuatku terkejut dan berdetak tak karuan. Lalu, mungkinkah ini yang mereka sebut-sebut sebagai cinta? Aku ragu, sangat ragu. Aku butuh penjelasan. Penjelasan yang lebih spesifik tentang semua yang kurasa.

"Sakura."

"Ah, iya?"Lagi-lagi aku tersentak. Tersadar, ternyata tujuan kami telah sampai. Aku melepas _seat belt_ , begitupun dia. Setelahnya aku terdiam. Tak berniat untuk membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sini. Ada banyak hal yang harus kutanyakan langsung padanya.

"Katakan saja."

"Eh?"Sontak saja aku menoleh dan tak mengerti maksudnya. Sasuke, pemuda yang identik dengan wajah tenangnya menatapku. Netra sekelam malam itu menusuk kedua emeraldku.

"Katakan semua yang kau ingin katakan."Dan dia adalah pemuda paling peka yang pernah kutemui. Aku meremas _sweater_ pemberian Izumi- _san_. Terlalu takut dan ragu untuk mengatakan isi hatiku yang berkecamuk. Kami masih terdiam di dalam mobil. Dan pada akhirnya, aku memantapkan hati.

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."Jawabnya tegas. Aku ingin marah. Bagaimana bisa dia mencintaiku tanpa alasan? Segala sesuatu di dunia ini muncul dengan alasan masing-masing, begitu pula perasaan.

"Kau….bagaimana bisa? Semua materi pasti mempunyai alasan."Sahutku geram. Setelahnya dia terdiam. Tangannya merayap, menggenggam tanganku yang sedingin angin musim dingin. Lalu tatapannya meredup, berusaha membawaku menuju sebuah ketenangan.

"Kau hanya tak mengerti. Perasaan ini datang dengan sendirinya."Tuturnya tenang, setenang air yang mengalir.

"Aku bukan menyukaimu, tetapi aku….yah kurasa kau mengerti apa maksudku."Tambahnya lagi. Kata-katanya puitis, manis, tapi tidak hiperbolis. Aku bersumpah bahwa mataku masih sangat sehat dan tidak terjangkit penyakit apapun, tapi kali ini pandanganku kabur.

"Carilah perempuan lain. Perempuan yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Lupakan aku. Kau bahkan belum mengenalku sepenuhnya."Sahutku. Sasuke meresponnya melalui genggaman. Dieratkannya genggaman tangan kami. Kemudian dia meraih daguku. Berusaha menatap mataku yang semakin kabur. Ah! Ada sekumpulan air yang menutup pandanganku.

"Kalau saja aku bisa. Tapi sayangnya tak bisa."Dan setelahnya dia meraihku. Meraihku menuju kenyamanan di dadanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, kumpulan air di mata tumpah begitu saja. Mengiringi setiap isak yang terus keluar dari bibirku. Tangan besar Sasuke mengusap punggungku sambil terus menerus mengucap kalimat penenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelahnya aku hanya berharap jika perasaan yang menghantuiku ini bisa menemukan jawabannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa matahari sangat cepat beristirahat. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Kepulan asap menguar ketika pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Sangat menyenangkan bila berendam air panas di saat musim dingin seperti ini. Bulu kudukku meremang kala merasakan udara yang sangat dingin. Ketika kumenyadari, jendela kamar belum kututup. Aku melangkah, menutup jendela itu sekaligus menutup kordennya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ponselku berdering nyaring. Dan emeraldku memandang nama yang tertera di layar ponsel.

 **Gaara S**

Besok mau kujemput?

.

Aku tersentak, tentu saja. Ponselku berdering lagi ketika aku hendak membalas pesannya.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Besok pagi, kujemput.

.

Dan niatanku untuk membalas pesan Gaara kuurungkan. Hah…bagaimana bisa kedua orang itu memiliki niatan yang sama? Ponselku masih menampilkan isi pesan Sasuke. Terlalu bingung untuk menjawab apa. Jika kupilih Sasuke, sudah cukup waktu itu menolak ajakan Gaara saat di pesta dansa. Jika kupilih Gaara, hatiku terlalu tak rela menolak ajakan Sasuke. Jika kutolak dua-duanya, lantas alasan apa yang paling pantas?

DRRRTTT

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Jidat, sepulang kerja aku makan malam di rumahmu ya.

.

Dan seringaiku muncul. Berterimakasihlah pada Ino yang memberiku sebuah ide.

 **Sakura Haruno**

Boleh saja. Tapi, kau harus menjemputku besok pagi. Tak ada alasan jika kau ingin menikmati masakan ibuku besok!

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Heh? Tumben sekali. Besok pagi, jangan telat.

.

Jika aku memiliki alasan, maka tak apa kan?

 **Sakura Haruno**

Sasuke- _kun_ , aku sudah ada janji dengan Ino.

 **Sakura Haruno**

Maaf sekali, aku sudah ada janji dengan Ino. Lain kali saja ya Gaara- _san._

SEND!

SEND!

Beres! Dengan ini, aku tak perlu memikirkan mereka berdua. Saatnya makan malam, lalu tidur untuk menyambut hari esok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jalanan kota Tokyo diselimuti material putih. Putih bersih, halus, dan dingin. Pepohonan tak lagi memiliki daun atau bunga. Yang ada hanyalah ranting pohon dan dahan-dahannya yang masih kokoh. Burung-burung tetap beterbangan di langit biru, seakan tak perduli dengan suhu yang semakin menurun. Sebuah rumah mengeluarkan asap dari cerobongnya, menandakan sebuah kehangatan yang tengah berlangsung di dalamnya. Harum masakan khas roti bakar dengan sapuan lelehan mentega serta _poach egg_ yang bertengger di atasnya menggugah selera. Disinilah aku berada. Duduk di hadapan meja dengan sarapan yang tersedia.

"Mau ayah antar ke kantor?"Tanya ayah ketika sodoran segelas susu hendak kuminum.

"Hari ini aku bersama Ino, ayah. Ah iya. Bu, nanti malam Ino menumpang makan disini."Teriakku karena ibu berada di dapur. Ibu menjawab 'iya' dengan teriakan juga. Sarapan yang hangat di suhu ruangan yang hangat. Kayu bakar yang menyala di perapian menemani nuansa sarapan kami di musim dingin ini. Kami memulai sarapan ketika ibu bergabung di meja makan. Satu suapan, dua suapan, hingga suapan terakhir. Aku berjalan menuju pintu utama, bersiap menyambut sahabat cerewetku.

"Sakura"

" _Ohayou,_ Sakura."

Dan yang terpampang di depan mata tak sesuai dengan harapan. Mereka, dua orang yang semalam baru saja kutolak ajakannya. Sungguh keras kepala karena mereka masih saja bersikeras mengajakku ke kantor bersama. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Mataku masih menatap mereka tak percaya dan….oh tuhan! Wajahku pasti sangatlah bodoh.

"Kenapa kau belum berangkat?"Ayah baru saja muncul dari balik pintu. Ketika matanya menatap ke depan, seringainya muncul. Di belakangnya ada ibu yang membawa tas kantoran ayah. Dan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan kurang lebih seperti orang yang baru saja melihat nilai matematikanya di bawah standar.

"Hhmm….jadi, Ino itu Sasuke atau Gaara?"Bisik ayah di telingaku. Alhasil aku menyikutnya dan dihadiahi sebuah pekikan dari ayah. Sasuke dan Gaara yang semula bersender di samping mobilnya berjalan mendekat dan membungkuk bersamaan memberi salam. Ayah dan Ibu membalas sekenanya.

"Maaf paman, tapi kurasa Sakura harus pergi denganku sekarang karena jam kantor akan segera dimulai."Ujar Gaara dengan sopan.

"Maaf, tapi Sakura akan ikut bersamaku."Bantah Sasuke di detik berikutnya. Syalku masih saja melilit indah di lehernya. Itu membuatku gagal fokus! Ayah dan Ibu menatapku bersamaan.

"Aku—akuu sudah ada janji dengan Ino. Kalian bahkan sudah tahu itu jika kalian sudah membaca isi pesanku semalam."Jawabku pelan dan gugup. Demi tuhan! Diperebutkan oleh dua pangeran tampan bukan kehendakku! Cobalah kau berada di posisiku dan rasakan sensasinya!

Mereka tak menjawab, tatapan tajam Sasuke dan seringaian manis Gaara membuatku ingin mengubur diri di tumpukan salju. Detik berikutnya, sebuah mobil dengan gaya _girly_ berhenti di depan rumahku. Syukurlah! Penyelamatku telah tiba!

"Selamat pagi, paman, bibi, hehehehe."Sapanya ceria ketika dia turun dari mobil dan menghampiri kami dengan kikuk ketika melihat Sasuke dan Gaara. Lantas kuseret lengannya menuju mobil. Dia menahanku dan berbisik pelan.

"Ada apa dengan aura ini?"

"Sejujurnya aku tak menginginkan ini, Ino."Balasku dengan ekspresi yang memelas. Aku menarik tangannya menuju mobil dan sebisa mungkin agar segera keluar dari ruang lingkup ini. Sasuke dan Gaara terpaku di tempat. Kemudian mereka tersadar akan suara ibuku yang menyuruh mereka segera berangkat. Namun setelahnya, suara ayah menghentikan langkah kami.

"Oi kalian berdua!"Si empu yang merasa tersindir lantas menyahut.

"Liburan Natal ini tak ada acara kan?"Sasuke dan Gaara menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah kami berlibur ke daerah Hokkaido."Dan ajakan ayah tanpa sadar membuatku harus terjebak lagi di antara mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Gaara tentu saja mau! Satu panah menusuk badanku.

"Ah ya, ajak juga keluargamu ya, Sasuke."Dua panah menancap tubuhku.

"Paman! Aku ikut ya?"Pinta Ino.

"Tentu saja. Ajak juga Sai."Beribu-ribu panah langsung menancap tubuhku. _Poor Sakura!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jingle bell jingle bell jingle all the way._

Iringan musik khas Natal menggema di seluruh kantor. Pernak-pernik khas Natal tersampir menghiasi pohon-pohon Sakura. Di ujung pohon Sakura yang besar, terdapat bintang kecil. Jika orang lain memiliki pohon Natal dengan pohon cemaranya, maka UCHIHA _CORP_ memiliki pohon Natal Sakura, yeah…begitu yang disebut oleh pegawai-pegawai disana.

Ini kali pertama aku merayakan Natal sebagai karyawati disini. Cukup terkejut dengan perpaduan antara budaya Jepang dengan budaya Barat yang menghiasi area kantor. Kali ini ide siapa? Mikoto- _san_ atau Sasuke?

"Selamat pagi! Selamat memulai aktivitas bahagia kalian di kantor ini. Di luar sedang dingin, sudahkah kalian mendapatkan kehangatan? Hayate siap memberikan kehangatan lewat obrolan ceria! Masih ada waktu lima menit lagi sebelum jam kantor dimulai, so…nikmati langkahmu!"Setelahnya lagu-lagu khas Natal terdengar.

"Apa seorang penyiar harus _over talking_ seperti itu ya?"Tanya Ino ketika kami melewati meja resepsionis.

"Kau sangat cocok disana. Cerewetmu itu bisa menghasilkan uang."Jawabku dengan kekehan. Ino membalasnya lewat delikan.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Ino! Sakura- _chan_!"Teriak seseorang di belakang kami. Dari suaranya kami tahu bahwa pelakunya Naruto. Di sampingnya ada Hinata. Kami menghentikan langkah dan menunggu mereka mendekat.

" _Merry Christmas!_ "Ujar Naruto semangat. Hinata tersenyum malu-malu.

"Natal masih seminggu lagi!"Sahut Ino setelahnya. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sembari menunjukkan cengiran yang menciri khas. Naruto terlalu heboh dan _cheerfull_ , ibaratnya Naruto itu pembawa suasana ceria di setiap masa. Kami berjalan menuju _lift_ diiringi dengan aksi perdebatan antara Ino dan Naruto. Aku melirik Hinata yang masih saja kalem dengan tingkah laku pasangannya ini. Aku menekan tombol _up_ pada dinding _lift_ , bersender pada dinding sambil menunggu pintu _lift_ terbuka. Ino dan Naruto belum kunjung juga berhenti berdebat. Kali ini Hinata tengah melerai mereka, aku memutar bola mata dengan kesal.

"Kau ini kenapa bodoh sekali? Mana ada mitos seperti itu?"

"Apa kau bilang? Buktikan saja kalau tak percaya!"

"Su—sudahlah kalian berdua."

TING!

Kami masuk ke _lift_ , tapi perdebatan mereka tak ada habis-habisnya. Mataku menatap ke depan, sambil menekan tombol _close_. Para pegawai terus berdatangan dari arah pintu utama. Dua detik berikutnya, sosok yang sangat mencolok terlihat di bayangan mata. Tepat sebelum _lift_ tertutup sempurna, mata kami saling bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu…seperti _de javu_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Monitor komputer berkedip-kedip. Tanganku dengan lincah menggerakkan _mouse_. Layarnya menampilkan _windows explorer._

"Mm…"Gumamku ketika tak kunjung menemukan dokumen yang dicari. Mataku dengan lihai mencari dokumen itu. Lama kelamaan tanganku mulai bergetar, hatiku mulai gelisah. Sebentar lagi Jiraiya- _san_ akan datang dan dokumen yang akan kucetak tidak ada.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"Tanya Kiba ketika melihatku yang gelisah. Aku menceritakan semuanya. Seingatku, dokumen itu sudah benar-benar kusimpan sebelum _weekend_ kemarin.

"Kau tidak meng _copy_ nya? Hayate sudah bilang kalau semua komputer akan di _refresh_. Jadi, wajar saja kalau dokumennya hilang kan?"

"Hah! Yang benar saja!"Karyawan-karyawan lain yang tengah bekerja mendekat ke mejaku, penasaran dengan gerutuanku yang nyaris teriak itu. Kalau saja aku mau, sudah kubenturkan kepalaku ini di meja. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan informasi sepenting itu? Dan lagi, aku lupa meng _copy_ nya. Aku merutuki sikapku yang tidak profesionalis. Ino dan Obito mengutak-atik komputerku. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, aku hanya bisa memijat kepala. Kalau saja aku menemukan…

"Hm, kasihan juga Sakura- _san_. Dia bisa saja mendapat hukuman istimewa lagi."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan sistem komputer."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita ini divisi _accounting_ bukan IT."

…jalan keluar.

EH?

Ah! Begitu! Aku ataupun teman-teman yang lain memang tidak bisa bahkan tidak tahu menahu akan ilmu teknologi secara mendalam, tapi jika divisi IT…..mereka ahlinya. Dan lagi, Gaara _leader_ nya. Dia pasti mau membantu.

"Sakura, mau kemana?"Ujar Ino ketika melihatku bangkit. Aku menoleh dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Mencari _leader_ IT."Dan melangkah dengan riang menuju ruangan IT.

Nyatanya, aku tidak tahu kalau ucapanku itu membuat kesalahpahaman di benak seluruh karyawan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **IT ROOM**

Nama itu tercetak dengan jelas di atas pintu. Terlihat sangat jelas tanpa memerlukan teropong. Aku menghembuskan nafas dengan pelan. Riang saat berangkat, namun ragu saat sudah sampai. Pintu tergeser ketika kubuka. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut putih menatapku dengan mata violetnya yang terbelalak. Selanjutnya, dia menyeringai.

"Oh hai! ada yang bisa kubantu nona manis?"Giginya yang tajam keluar ketika dia tersenyum lebar. Kakiku mundur dua langkah dan membenahi _name tag_ di dada.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Gaara- _san_?"Tanyaku dengan sopan. Pemuda ini, yang kuketahui bernama Suigetsu dari _name tag_ nya, menuntunku. Meja-meja karyawan kami lewati. Jumlahnya hanya 10 orang dan seluruhnya laki-laki.

"Hoi, kalian semua diamlah! Aku sedang membawa tamu kehormatan untuk _leader_ kita."Teriak Suigetsu ketika kami melewati meja-meja itu. Seringai-seringai menggoda serta siulan-siulan manja dilontarkan. Alisku mengerut, sambutan yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Nah, masuk saja. Jangan sungkan, dan selamat bersenang-senang."Kemudian Suigetsu meninggalkanku di depan pintu yang bertulisakan _leader office_. Aku mengetuk pintu dan terdengar suara maskulin Gaara dari dalam. Ketika pintu kubuka, Gaara tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi _surprised_ nya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat rindu padaku sampai-sampai menyusul kemari."Ucapnya dengan ekspresi yang menggelikan.

"Aku tak punya waktu Gaara- _san_. Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu sebelum Jiraiya- _san_ menghukumku."Seruku dengan panik. Gaara mempersilahkan duduk, tapi tak kuhiraukan.

"Kau membuat masalah apa? Kudengar hukuman Jiraiya- _san_ cukup menakutkan. Bisa kacau kalau kau sampai kena hukumannya."

"Yes! Sangat sangat menakutkan. Aku pernah sekali kena hukumannya dan demi tuhan aku tak ingin lagi. Sekarang aku mohon tolong bantu aku. Bisakah kau mencari dokumenku yang hilang karena perbaikan komputer kemarin? Kau ahlinya, pasti bisa membantu."Ujarku panjang lebar. Gaara mengusap dagu dengan dahi yang mengerut. Setelahnya, dia menatapku lalu tersenyum misterius.

"Boleh saja, asal pulang dari kantor kau harus ikut denganku."Aku menatap setengah tak percaya pada orang dihadapanku ini. Dokumenku sangat penting, tetapi jika harus pulang dengannya maka sama saja aku meloncat ke jurang yang lain.

" _Fine._ "Dan setelah persetujuan tersebut, Gaara berkutat pada komputernya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan tetapi….

" _Done_! Baiklah, nanti tunggu aku di bawah pohoh Sakura."

….sangat cepat. Aku melongo hingga Gaara memberiku _flashdisk_. Dia menjetikkan jari dan membuatku tersadar dari lamunan singkat.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku ahlinya, jika kau lupa. Sekarang lekas kembali ke ruanganmu."Aku tahu, hanya berterima kasih saja tidak akan bisa membalas kebaikan Gaara. Dia sudah menyelamatkanku dari masalah ini.

"Ingatkan aku tentang kencan kita yang kedua."

"Aku hanya menepati janjiku, jika kau lupa."Gaara terkekeh mendengar responku yang nyolot. Dia menepuk kepalaku dan membuka pintu. Ketika pintu terbuka, Suigetsu dan beberapa karyawan yang lainnya langsung terkesiap dan buru-buru menghambur ke meja mereka masing-masing. Satu hal yang aku sadari, mereka mencoba mengintip. Aku tak ambil pusing dan segera melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

Setelah kemarin bersama Sasuke, sekarang kau bersama Gaara? Sakura mantap!

 **Kiba Inuzuka** _ **send a picture**_

 **Tenten**

Pilih salah satu Saki, jangan serakah.

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

Hahaha..

 **Sakura Haruno**

 _Urusai!_

Ino terkekeh geli membaca percakapan di grup _chat_ nya. Sakura terlalu lucu untuk dijadikan bahan ejekan. Ino gagal mengisi jatah makan malamnya di kediaman Haruno gara-gara Gaara yang menyeret Sakura untuk pergi kencan. Ino tidak rela, tapi biarlah. Jadilah sekarang dia menumpang makan di kediaman Shimura.

"Hhmm…?"Ino menatap heran seseorang yang sedang terdiam di depan sana. Wajah cantiknya menyeringai, lalu mendekati orang itu.

"Hey, jangan melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"Orang itu terdiam, menghiraukan pertanyaan Ino dan semakin mengeratkan jaket tebalnya.

"Kau... Jaket itu, yang ada di Sakura milikmu kan?" Untuk pertama kalinya orang itu merespon. Dia hanya menatap Ino dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kali ini Ino terkekeh.

"Baiklah, kau begitu malu rupanya. aku sangat tahu bahwa itu milikmu. Pasti kau yang punya."

"Jangan mengada-ngada. Urus saja kekasih menyebalkanmu itu!"

"Hey, hey...kekasih menyebalkanku itu sepupumu loh...jangan lupakan itu Sasuke." Sasuke diam saja ketika Ino tertawa lagi.

"Hah...terserah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku baru saja pulang. Badanku terasa pegal. Aku ingin mandi, tetapi suhu terlalu dingin pada malam hari. Aku melepas syal, melemparnya ke atas meja lalu menggantungkan jaketku ke tempatnya. Mataku langsung terarah pada sebuah benda yang asing. Begitu aku mengingatnya, ternyata ini jaket yang waktu itu aku temui di Kyoto. Coraknya sangat maskulin dan hangat. Tapi...

"Siapa pemiliknya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

 **Huh, jadi akhirnya. Maaf ya, kemarin terlalu sibuk :v**

 **Thanks buat Saa'dah337 yg udah PM :v**

 **Denpasar,**

 **11 Mei 2017.**


	11. Chapter 10: Maaf

**Nanti**

 **Rated: M**

 **Mainpair: SasuSaku**

 **Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary: Ketika dia datang dengan kancing kedua, maka Sakura akan menjawab 'Nanti'.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10: Maaf.**

 **Yg dri kemarin blg fic ini mirip Accidentally in Love, yeah...saya memang blm bisa move on dri fic itu. Ngetik fic ini juga terbawa suasana sisa-sisa baca AIL :v**

 **Awal buat fic ini juga krna faktor itu. Diikutin aja cerita ini, alurnya gk sama kok kyk karyanya Fairy. Aku punya ide sendiri :v**

 **Ada bnyk perbedaan antara fic ini dgn AIL.**

 **Contohnya? Banyak...konfliknya jelas beda, tentu saja. Di AIL, Sasuke ketemu Sakura karena Sakura selfie sama patung Gama, mereka belum saling kenal kan? di fic ini karena mereka pernah bertemu di masa lalu. Cerita di AIL, Naruto rekan Sakura, disini Naruto adalah orang yang baru dikenal Saku. Disini yg mirip mungkin suasana kantor, sapa ceria Hayate si penyiar, terus mungkin karena chapter kemarin Kizashi ngajak Gaara dan Sasuke liburan yak? Tapi bedanya klo di AIL, yg ngajak itu si Sasori, dan dekorasi kantor yg mencolok juga jadi faktor kemiripan fic ini dengan fic AIL. Klo soal dekorasi kantor dan penyiar, gue ngaku. Itu gue terispirasi dari fic AIL :v**

 **Tenang aja...disini gak ada Izumo si penjaga kantin yg suka nagih kata magic kok :v klo pke itu, gue dibilang jiplak karya orang :v entar si mbak fairy marah lagi :v**

 **Dan yeah...disini Ayame jdi penjaga kantin kantor, bukan penyanyi papan atas dan yg pasti...disini gk ada StarStalker 😂**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Happy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke pernah bermimpi, bahwa kelak dia akan bertemu dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang ia temui saat menemukan kegaduhan di halaman sekolah. Benar saja, ketika netranya melihat si gadis sedang menolong seorang anak kecil yang tengah menjadi guyonan orang, tatapannya tak berhenti memandang gadis itu. Tak mengerti kenapa gadis itu sangat berani di luar sekolah tapi lemah saat di sekolah.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke penasaran. Penasaran yang berujung menjadi perasaan yang lebih mendalam. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke mengerti. Dia terpikat. Terpikat pada pesona gadis itu, Haruno Sakura. Sasuke tidak dapat menampiknya. Ini bukanlah soal cinta monyet semasa SMA, tetapi tentang cintanya yang terlalu kekal dan melekat pada gadis itu, tak dapat diubah, diciptakan, atau dimusnahkan. Itulah hukum cintanya.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya yang memang berantakan. Kantor sedang _break_ _,_ keluarga Uchiha tengah menyiapkan perlengkapan yang akan dibawa ke Hokkaido, memenuhi undangan keluarga Haruno. Sasuke senang, tentu. Tapi mengingat tentang beberapa pertanyaan yang terus menghantuinya, ia merasa pusing.

Kenapa? Kenapa Sakura belum juga menerimanya? Kenapa gadis itu seolah-olah sengaja membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama? Sasuke cukup tahu kalau Sakura memiliki perasaan yang sama, Sasuke akui dia terlalu percaya diri tetapi itu keyakinannya.

Suara ibunya mengintrupsi lamunan Sasuke, dia lalu menyusul ibu dan ayahnya ke mobil. Itachi dan Izumi tak bisa ikut. Sayangnya Ito sedang demam dan mau tak mau mereka berdua menunda acara berlibur. Mobil yang menampung tiga Uchiha itu meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha yang diiringi tangisan Ito yang merengek minta ikut.

Sesampainya Sasuke di kediaman Haruno, mereka disambut hangat oleh kepala keluarga. Sasuke senang tentu saja. Jelaganya tak berkedip ketika melihat Sakura yang keluar dengan mantel gaya Eropa. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Sasuke merasa bahwa dia baru saja melihat malaikat. Rasa senang Sasuke lenyap ketika melihat Gaara. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia tahan. Kedua mobil, mobil pertama diisi oleh orang-orang tua. Mobil kedua diisi oleh anak-anak muda. Sasuke memaki dalam hati ketika Gaara harus duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura. Perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Hokkaido cukup lama. Pastinya akan melelahkan dan Sakura akan tertidur. Sasuke tidak punya nyali untuk melihat Sakura bersandar di bahu Gaara nanti.

Untungnya, ketika mereka sampai disana, Sakura tidak tertidur. Sasuke bersyukur.

"Pastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal."Ujar Kizashi ketika sampai di Hokkaido. Hokkaido, wilayah penuh salju. Surganya bermain ski. Sasuke menatap kagum sekeliling. Kampung halaman keluarga Haruno sangat apik dan aman dari longsor salju. Rumahnya sangat kental dengan budaya Jepang asli, Sasuke sangat mengagumi interiornya.

"Oi."Sasuke menoleh ketika Ino berada di sampingnya. Si cantik kekasih sepupunya ini tersenyum miring.

"Kau, cepatlah bantu Saku sebelum panda mengambil kesempatanmu."Setelahnya Ino menyikut Sasuke. Sakura terlihat kepayahan membawa koper dan tas besarnya. Tas itu seakan-akan bisa menenggelamkan tubuh ringkihnya. Sasuke siap menghampiri, kalau saja dia tak kalah cepat dari Gaara. Sasuke terdiam.

"Lambat."Ejek Ino ketika dia melewati Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus dan memutuskan untuk menyusul ke dalam rumah sebelum suhu membuat hati dan dirinya beku.

Kakek Haruno, menyambut tamunya dengan ramah. Ia tinggal dengan adik Kizashi, menantu, serta satu cucu perempuannya. Kira-kira seumuran dengan Ito.

"Siapa namamu?"Anak kecil itu menunduk malu-malu ketika ditanya oleh Mikoto.

"Yu-yuki. Haruno Yuki."Jawabnya dengan nada khas anak-anak. Mikoto meresponnya dengan tatapan gemas seraya berseru 'ah lucunya!'.

Setelahnya gerombolan itu pergi menuju kamar tamu yang telah disediakan. Bahkan kamarnya pun sangat tradisional sekali. Sasuke jarang-jarang melihat nuansa seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Sai ketika melihat Sasuke memotret setiap sudut kamar. Sasuke menoleh dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Tidak ada, hanya mencari inspirasi untuk rumahku bersama Sakura nanti."Sai tertawa mendengar responnya.

"Berjuanglah, sepupu."Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian Gaara datang dengan keperluannya. Suasana di kamar mendadak mencekam. Sai jadi ketakutan dan bersusah payah tersenyum dengan paksa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aroma khas daging panggang memenuhi halaman rumah ini. Mereka yang berlibur memutuskan mengganjal jatah makan siang dengan acara _barbeque._ Sasuke memanggang potongan ayamnya dengan teliti. Di sampingnya, ada Paman Tobirama yang ikut membantu. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang baru saja melewatinya. Di tangannya, terdapat tumpukan piring yang menjulang tinggi hingga mencapai dagu gadis itu. Maksud hati ingin membantu, apa daya lagi dan lagi Sasuke kalah saing dari Gaara. Sasuke mendecih.

"Mmmm..."Tobirama sebenarnya sudah melihat gerak-gerik pemuda ini sedari tadi. Tatapannya pada keponakannya itu sangat mencolok. Tobirama tersenyum ketika menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Cinta segitiga, eh?"Ujar Tobirama yang membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Kau suka pada keponakanku kan? Mengakulah. Kentara sekali dengan sikapmu."

"Hn."

Tobirama menyukai tingkah sombong pemuda ini. Sombong yang elegan. Sangat keren dan tampan. Hal tersebut membuatnya mengingat masa mudanya yang indah.

"Oi! Ayamnya hampir gosong!"Seruan Sai membuat Sasuke tersentak dan segera mengangkit ayamnya. Sasuke dengan polos kembali memanggang ayamnya lagi. Dia merutuki sikapnya yang berlebihan.

"Mau kubantu?"Hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Sakura yang dinanti-nanti datang menghampiri.

"Aa."Dan Sasuke merutuki bibir irit katanya. Mereka berdua kemudian menyelesaikan tugas lalu duduk di meja panjang yang sudah disiapkan oleh Mebuki dan Mikoto. Acara makan siang sungguh nikmat dan kekeluargaan.

"Biar kuambilkan."Mata Sasuke memicing ketika melihat Sakura dengan sukarela mengambil salad sayur untuk Gaara.

"Terima kasih banyak."Balas Gaara setelahnya. Sasuke panas.

"Ito pasti sangat senang punya teman sepertimu. Sesekali datanglah ke rumahku, aku akan membuatkan pie apel yang lezat."Ujar Mikoto dengan lembut pada Yuki. Yuki hanya mengangguk saja dan dibalas tawa bahagia bagi siapa saja yang melihat tingkahnya.

"Bibi Mikoto, tolong ambilkan minyak salad itu."

"Eh? Bibi? Kau memanggilnya bibi?"Sasuke tertarik dengan seruan Sakura pada Ino.

"Tentu saja. Nanti jika aku menikah dengan Sai, bibi Mikoto pasti akan menjadi bibiku."Sasuke gemas ketika melihat ekspresi kebingungan yang ditujukan Sakura.

"Astaga! Kau tidak tahu ya? Sai kan Uchiha juga. Ibunya seorang Uchiha, adiknya paman Fugaku."Sakura tentu terkejut. Kentara sekali dengan ekspresinya.

"Ini bukti bahwa aku seorang Uchiha juga." Kalung berbandul kipas merah putih dikeluarkan dari balik kerah baju Sai. Sakura menatap kalung itu dengan saksama.

"Semua laki-laki di keluarga Uchiha pasti memakai itu. Sekalipun dia sudah keluar dari marga, selagi masih memiliki darah Uchiha."Kini suara Fugaku yang menjawab. Sakura mengangguk mengerti lalu tatapannya dilayangkan pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengerti dan mengeluarkan miliknya.

"Hn."

"Kalung ini sangat penting. Kalau hilang, bisa dihukum Madara- _otousama_."Kekeh Mikoto menimpali. Seisi meja langsung tertawa.

"Keluargaku tak memiliki tradisi seperti itu. Tetapi kami pandai membuat lukisan dari pasir."Ucap Gaara kemudian. Sakura menatapnya penuh binar.

"Aku pernah mendengar kabar itu dari Hinata. Tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu bermain pasir."Sakura tak lagi berminat terhadap kalung Uchiha yang sempat Sasuke keluarkan. Mata hijaunya kini berbinar pada Gaara.

"Mau melihatnya?"

"Mau."

"Aku juga ingin melihat."Bahkan ibunya pun sama minatnya dengan Sakura. Kini yang terjadi adalah perbincangan tentang betapa hebatnya permainan pasir milik Gaara.

Setelahnya, Sasuke menghabiskan makanan tanpa minat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini meja panjang itu hanya diisi oleh orang tua yang sedang bercengkrama. Yuki sudah tidur di kamarnya, mengingat ini sudah mulai siang. Gerombolan anak-anak muda pergi ke bukit terdekat. Ino memaksa Sakura karena sudah tak sabar untuk bermain ski.

"Lihat saja! Aku yang paling jago!"Seru Ino.

"Ini desa kakekku, aku sering kemari. Jadi aku yang paling jago!"Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Abadikan momen dulu!"Seru Sakura sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ino bergabung dan berpose dengan riang.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ingin berfoto."Gaara mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengajak kedua gadis itu berpose. Sai ikut bergabung dan merangkul Ino. Sasuke dengan mata malas melirik mereka. Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ayo bergabung."Ajak Sakura dengan ceria.

"Tidak perlu."Sakura terkejut mendengar responnya.

CKRIK!

"Ah, bagus!"

"Eh? Gantungan ponsel kalian kenapa bisa sama? Hm...jangan jangan..."Ino menatap Sakura dan Gaara bergantian. Sedangkan Sakura sudah mengibaskan tangannya. Wajah ayunya memerah dengan lucu. Sasuke mengepalkan tangan.

"Ayo kita bermain."Setelahnya Gaara dengan papan seluncurnya bersiap di samping Sakura. Kedua gadis itu makin bersemangat. Mereka bertiga mulai meluncur dan saling berlomba.

Sasuke sebenarnya sangat ahli dalam hal ini. Tapi mengingat suasana hatinya yang sudah mendung dari tadi, dia tak lagi berminat. Jadilah dia termenung bersama Sai.

Sai mengerti kenapa sepupunya ini begitu muram. Maka dari itu, dia memutuskan untuk tinggal. Tak lama kemudian ketiga orang tadi, datang dengan papan seluncurnya.

"Menyenangkan sekali! Aku jadi ingin lagi!" Ujar Sakura setengah belari. Pijakan bersalju yang licin dan jalanan yang miring membuat Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan. Gaara menangkapnya dari belakang sebelum gadis itu benar-benar terjatuh.

"Hati-hati."Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku tahu."

"Jidat! Aku masih tak percaya kalau kau yang sampai duluan! Ayo kita berlomba!" Sakura mengacak pinggang dengan bangga. Hal tersebut membuat Ino geram dan menarik Sai.

"Ayo kita lomba berpasangan!"

"Baik!"Ucap Sakura dengan tegas. Tanpa diduga, Sakura menarik Sasuke yang dari tadi diam.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ ayo duet denganku."Ajaknya dengan semangat.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kalungnya!"Sasuke tidak dapat bersiap-siap.

Tanpa aba-aba Sakura segera membawa Sasuke meluncur dan meninggalkan Ino dan Sai. Kemudian pasangan itu saling adu cepat. Gaara menyusul di belakang. Sasuke yang dari awal belum siap hanya bisa terdiam dan mengikuti kehendak gadis ini. Laju seluncur yang tak terkendali membuat Sasuke was-was. Sakura tak dapat menghindari bebatuan di depan sana, sehingga papannya terlonjak dan membuat Sakura maupun Sasuke terlempar hingga ke depan.

Bunyi gedebum yang keras membuat Sai, Ino, dan Gaara segera menghampiri. Sasuke meringis, matanya langsung membelalak ketika melihat Sakura tergeletak tak bergerak. Sasuke segera menghampiri dan memangku kepala gadis itu di pangkuannya. Ini adalah peristiwa yang sangat menegangkan baginya. Dia terus menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura dan berharap agar gadis ini baik-baik saja.

"Sakura, bangunlah. Kumohon!"Sasuke mengecek nadinya. Untunglah, gadis ini masih hidup. Sakura tak kunjung bangun, Sasuke takut setengah mati. Ino mencoba menghubungi Kizashi.

"Sakura!"Sasuke berteriak histeris. Kalau saja tadi dia bisa menahan Sakura dan dia yang memegang kendali, pasti tak akan berakhir seperti ini. Sasuke gagal menjaga gadisnya.

"Hehehehe..."Semua orang terkejut dengan kekehen pelan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Hahahahahaha!"Kali ini tawa yang sangat keras.

" _Surprise_! Kalian kaget kan? Hahaha! Ada apa dengan wajah kalian? aku hanya bercanda!"Dan segumpal bola salju dilemparkan oleh Ino untuk Sakura. Sakura tertawa geli. Sedangkan Sai dan Gaara menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak lucu!"

Sakura berhenti tertawa ketika melihat Sasuke di sampingnya. Sasuke terdiam dengan pandangan matanya yang menusuk.

"Kau kenapa? Lihat? Aku baik-baik saja."Setelahnya tawa Sakura kembali terdengar. Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan pikiran gadis ini. Diamatinya terus wajah ayu yang sedang tertawa itu.

"KAU! Aku tidak tahu kau akan menggunakan trik murahan seperti ini. Leluconmu sangat tidak lucu."Giginya bergelemutuk saat mengucap tiap kata. Sakura berhenti tertawa dan menatap Sasuke dengan serius.

"Kau membuat Uchiha khawatir dan kau mempermainkan Uchiha."Lanjutnya lagi.

"Oioi, sudahlah. Sakura hanya bercanda kan?"

"Jangan ikut campur!"Geram Sasuke. Gaara yang dibentak seperti itu hanya bisa diam. Lagipun, dia tak ingin bertengkar dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke merapikan mantelnya dari serpuhan salju. Matanya terbelalak ketika merasa ada yang asing di lehernya.

"Kalungku?"Sakura mengerti dan mencoba membantu. Sasuke menampik tangannya. Sakura tersentak. Tidak percaya dengan reaksi Sasuke yang dingin.

"Jangan menyentuh!"Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar sampai akhirnya Sasuke meninggalkan mereka berempat. Meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap Sasuke dengan kepedihan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghirup teh hijaunya dengan pelan. Mencoba untuk menghirup aroma yang menenangkan. Tubuhnya terlalu banyak menguras tenaga. Selain itu, emosinya hari ini juga todak stabil. Otak cerdasnya tidak bisa berpikir logis.

Pikirannya menerawang lagi tentang kejadian tadi. Sakura terpogoh-pogoh mengejarnya walaupun Sasuke tak berhenti.

"Aku minta maaf! Aku akan mencari kalungmu!"Setelahnya Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu.

"Sasuke, kau tahu Sakura dimana?"Tanya Kizashi ketika dia menyeruput tehnya. Lamunannya juga berhenti. Sasuke cukup tersinggung ketika ditanya soal Sakura.

"Kurang tahu, maaf."Kizashi merasakan aura mistis yang menguar dari sekeliling pemuda ini. Tangannya mengusap tengkuk dan merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Sai, dimana Sakura?"Sai menggeleng tidak tahu. Narasumber selanjutnya Gaara. Tetapi jawaban yang sama juga didapat. Sasuke cukup gelisah saat ini.

"Ino, dimana Sakura?"

"Mm? Kupikir dia sudah pulang dari tadi."

"Mungkin ikut pamannya pergi memancing."

"Mungkin saja."

" _Tadaima."_ Tobirama datang dan melepas sepatunya. Dia baru datang dan langsung diserbu pertanyaan.

"Eh? Dia tak bersamaku. Aku pun tidak jadi memancing karena di luar sedang badai salju."Jawab Tobirama. Suasana mendadak tegang. Sasuke yang paling kentara. Perasaannya gelisah, ditatapnya keluar jendela. Benar saja, badai sedang berlangsung. Suhu yang dingin masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Dengan sigap Yui, istri Tobirama menutup jendela itu.

Mereka semua mencoba mencari Sakura di sekeliling rumah, tetapi tak kunjung menemukannya. Beberapa mencoba menghubungi, tetapi tidak dijawab. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. Apa ini lelucon lagi? Kalau begitu, dia tak perlu risau kan?

Tetapi kenyataannya, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Dia menghawatirkan Sakura. Tangannya mengepal.

"Tunggu saja sampai malam. Kalau tak kunjung datang, baru cari."Dan keputusan Sasuke disetujui.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam hati, Sasuke berdoa semoga saja ini hanya lelucon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Drrtttt

Drttttt

Drrtttt

"Aakk..."Aku ingin bersuara, tetapi tidak bisa. Udara sangat dingin. Aku ingin mencapai ponselku yang terus berdering di saku. Tetapi pikiranku terus tertuju pada kalung Sasuke. Aku harus mencarinya sampai dapat. Tidak kupedulikan suhu tubuh yang sangat dingin. Tanganku terus mengorek tumpukan salju. Sialnya, hujan salju terus turun dan membuatku kesulitan mencari kalungnya. Aku tahu benda itu sangat berharga bagi Sasuke. Kentara sekali dengan sikapnya yang dingin tadi. Aku menangis karena tidak menemukan kalungnya.

Dipikiranku hanya ada Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengatakan cinta, Sasuke yang memelukku, Sasuke yang menatapku penuh arti, dan Sasuke yang membentakku.

" _Jangan menyentuh!_ "Aku mengorek tumpukan salju dengan emosi. Rasanya sangat sakit melihat Sasuke seperti itu.

"Arrrghhhhh!"Teriakku frustasi. Tanganku memukul salju yang tak berdosa. Air mataku keluar seiring dengan isak yang memekik telinga. Uap-uap keluar dari bibirku.

"Maaf,"

Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat sesuatu yang berkilauan di antara tumpukan salju. Aku menghampirinya dan menggali salju dengan cepat.

"YATTA!"Seruku senang ketika yang kudapatkan adalah kalungnya. Kalung berharga milik Uchiha. Setelahnya, aku merasa duniaku berputar dan aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

"Maaf, Sasuke- _kun."_

BRUK!

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

 **Denpasar,**

 **13 Mei 2017.**

 **Sankyu yang udh review :v**


	12. Chapter 11: Dia datang

**Nanti**

 **Main pair: Sasusaku**

 **Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Summary: Ketika dia datang dengan kancing kedua, maka Sakura akan menjawab 'Nanti'.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11: Dia datang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Sasuke rasanya ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja tadi dia tidak terlalu lama mengulur waktu, pastilah Sakura akan cepat ditemukan. Sasuke bersama dengan Gaara, Kizashi, Mebuki, dan Fugaku langsung mencari Sakura ketika badai agak mereda. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, sudah tiga jam semenjak mereka mencari Sakura, tetapi tidak terlihat juga batang hidungnya.

"Aarrrghhhhh!"Sasuke menggeram panjang. Senter yang ia bawa ia banting membuat benda itu bernasib malang.

"Sasuke! Jaga amarahmu!"Bentak ayahnya. Sasuke tidak mengidahkan. Dia terlampau kesal, otak cerdasnya tidak berfungsi sama sekali. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Sakura. Di tengah penyesalan itu, uluran tangan didapatkan. Sasuke mendongak dan mendapati Gaara yang mengulurkan tangannya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Pada akhirnya, mereka mencari lagi. Sasuke sudah beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi Sakura, tetapi nihil.

"Sakuraku, astaga...ada dimana dia?"Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Mebuki yang menangis, di sampingnya Kizashi mencoba menenangkan istrinya. Sasuke meremas ponselnya, sekali saja...tolong tunjukkan dimana Sakura.

Drrrrrttttttt

Drrrrrrttttttt

Drrrrttttttt

Suara itu terdengar jelas. Mereka terkesiap, terutama Sasuke. Telinganya semakin menajam, lalu berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Sakura!"Sasuke terduduk, dia terdiam ketika suara getaran ponsel itu terdengar semakin jelas. Matanya menatap gumpalan salju di bawahnya. Ketika dia tersadar, tangannya langsung menggali gumpalan salju tersebut.

"Sialan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Aku mendengar suara gaduh yang berdengung di telinga. Suaranya begitu dekat dan sangat ramai. Aku ingin membuka mata, tetapi tak bisa. Seluruhnya sangat gelap dan pengap. Ah! Apakah aku ada di surga? Atau neraka? Mungkin iya, atau mungkin juga tidak. Suara tadi terus menerus berdengung. Aku ingin menyahut, tapi sekali lagi tidak bisa. Mulutku seakan terkunci dan tak ada kunci untuk membukanya. Setelah itu, hawa dingin menusuk setiap inci tubuhku. Ah benar, aku sudah mati. Bahkan sebelum aku sempat membuat kedua orang tuaku bahagia, dan juga...mengembalikan hal yang paling berharga bagi klan Sasuke.

Badanku bergetar, tidak bukan aku. Tetapi sesuatu yang ada di saku celanaku. Itu ponselku, bergetar dan melantunkan nada deringnya. Detik kemudian jeritan dan suara suara yang memanggilku memekik telinga. Tubuhku ditarik, seketika itu pula sinar yang menyilaukan menusuk mata. Setelahnya, tubuhku dipeluk. Aroma tubuh ini...aku sangat mengenalnya. Aku belum mati!

"Sakura!"Pipiku ditepuk-tepuk. Suara berikutnya adalah tangisan dan umpatan kasar. Bibirku dibungkam, seakan-akan memberikan kelembutan dan kehangatan melalui sentuhan itu. Oksigen yang disalurkan dari si pelaku mengisi paru-paruku yang hampir mati. Tersadar akan hal itu, kedua mataku terbuka pelan. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah langit gelap, sinar terang dari senter, kumpulan orang-orang, dan Sasuke yang merengkuhku.

"SAKURA! OH TUHAN SYUKURLAHH!" Jerit Ibu histeris, di sampingnya ada beberapa orang yang tak jelas kulihat.

"Sasuke- _kun._ "Panggilku dengan pelan. Dia tidak menyahut, namun tidak berhenti merengkuhku. Isaknya samar-samar terdengar.

"Jangan lagi membuat lelucon seperti ini."Kalimat pertamanya keluar. Aku tertawa pelan, dia menggerutu dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau! Jangan tertawa!"

"Lihat? Aku menemukan kalungmu."Ekspresinya melembut. Matanya menatap kalung dan aku bergantian.

"Maafkan aku."Tuturku lemas.

"Bodoh!"Lalu tubuhku kembali direngkuhnya dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara tersenyum lembut melihat hiasan ponselnya. Hiasan lucu yang ia dapat saat kencan dadakan dengan Sakura. Gaara cukup tahu bahwa sejak lama dia sudah kalah telak dari Sasuke. Gaara sudah tahu bahwa Sakura memang menyukai, ah tidak! Mencintai pria itu. Mungkin saja, dengan kejadian beberapa menit lalu sudah membuktikan bahwa ia harus segera mundur. Gaara rasanya ingin tertawa sendiri menyadari kenyataan yang ia dapat.

Mungkin, kali ini Santa belum mengabulkan keinginannya. Mungkin saja, di Natal selanjutnya Santa akan memberikannya keajaiban yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan.

Sebentar lagi Natal akan tiba, tinggal menghitung jam saja sebelum jam berdentang di jarum dua belas. Keluarga Haruno dan tamu-tamunya duduk mengelilingi kayu bakar, kecuali Sakura yang sedang dirawat oleh Sasuke di kamar.

Gaara menikmati suasana ini. Suasana yang sangat kekeluargaan. Suasana yang sangat ia rindukan bersama keluarganya yang telah tiada. Di tengah kerinduan tersebut, selimut tebal menyelimutinya. Gaara menoleh dan mendapati Ino yang tersenyum anggun.

"Cuacanya tidak bersahabat, tidak baik kalau kau hanya menggenakan baju hangat." Ujarnya dengan halus. Gaara terkekeh pelan.

" _Well,_ kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan?"Gaara menggenggam selimutnya erat-erat. Senyuman sinis ditunjukkan Ino.

"Ya."Selanjutnya, senyuman itu berkembang. Ino menepuk pundak Gaara hangat. Memberikan semangat kepada pemuda yang sedang...ah patah hati.

"Sudahlah, jangan bersedih seperti itu. Ada aku yang siap menemanimu."Canda Ino dengan tawa renyahnya.

"Oioi, jangan begitu. Kau membuat Sai memandangku penuh benci."Ujar Gaara. Ino melirik ke depan, Sai yang tengah bersama Fugaku menatap mereka dengan senyuman super manis. Terlampau manis hingga mereka berdua bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Baik Ino maupun Gaara saling menatap, lalu tertawa bersamaan.

"Hn .."Fugaku bergumam pelan di samping Kizashi. Kizashi yang melihat temannya seperti itu bertanya-tanya.

"Maafkan atas kelakuan Sasuke."Ujarnya. Kizashi kebingungan. Apa salah Sasuke?

"Dia mencium putrimu tadi."Kizashi hanya bisa ber-oh ria. Sebagai orang tua Sakura, Kizashi juga sedikit marah melihat putrinya dicium begitu saja. Tapi Sakura bukan lagi anak kecil yang tidak boleh berciuman. Jadi wajar-wajar saja.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Sepertinya kita akan jadi besan."Jawabnya setelah menghela nafas. Fugaku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Uchiha dengan rambut merah muda? Hm...tidak buruk."

Kizashi tak pernah keberatan jika Sasuke yang akan menemani putrinya kelak. Dia sudah tahu seluk beluk pemuda itu dan betapa besarnya rasa pemuda itu pada anaknya. Hanya saja, satu masalahnya. Dan Kizashi sangat ragu akan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke bisa berubah menjadi manusia terlampau protektif. Tangannya terus menggenggamku walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah baik-baik saja.

"Apa ada yang kau inginkan?"Tanyanya lembut dan pelan. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Kau sudah mengulang pertanyaan tadi sebanyak 10 kali."Sasuke mendengus membuatku geli sendiri. Aku mencoba bangkit, dibantu oleh Sasuke. Tanganku mengorek isi tas. Sasuke diam saja melihatku yang sibuk sendiri. Ketika benda yang dicari kutemukan, aku memandangnya dengan lembut.

"Sasuke- _kun._ "Dia menoleh dan menatapku seolah-olah bertanya. Aku mengeluarkan benda itu dan memberikannya.

"Jaket ini, milikmu kan?"Sasuke menatapku dengan alis mengerutnya. Sial! Ketampanannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat!

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Sumber bersifat rahasia."Jawabku dengan canda. Tentu saja rahasia, karena sumbernya berasal dari Ino. Dia yang memberitahuku sesaat setelah aku diselamatkan dari badai.

"Jadi...waktu itu, kau melihatku tidur di taman?" Wajah Sasuke kembali pada datarnya.

"Iya, dan kau sangat ceroboh."Jawabnya sarkartis.

"Terima kasih."Sasuke menyentuh rambutku. Menjauhkan anak rambut yang dengan nakalnya menutupi wajahku. Tangan besarnya terus merapikan rambutku lalu naik dan mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Aku suka sensasinya, sangat manja.

"Sasuke- _kun._ "Panggilku pelan.

"Hn?"Aku menatap lautan hitam di bola matanya. Terlalu gelap dan gagah. Menatap matanya, membuatku mengingat kembali kenangan akan upacara perpisahan SMA dulu.

"Tidak ada."Tangan besarnya turun hingga menuju pipiku. Permukaan kulitnya menyentuh garis-garis halus di belahan pipiku. Tangannya yang lain ikut menyentuh pipi yang lain. Entah siapa yang memulai, bibir kami saling terpaut. Saling mengulum mengikuti alurnya hasrat dan detiknya jam berdetik.

TENG TENG TENG!

Suara dentingan jam dari arah ruang tamu menyadarkan kami. Kami saling menjauh sedikit dan menyadari bahwa hari telah berganti. Aku tidak tahu bahwa wajah Sasuke terlampau tampan dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Selamat Natal."Desisnya pelan tanpa bergerak seinci pun. Aku mengatur nafas yang rasanya sangat sesak akibat kinerja jantung yang berdetak dahsyat.

"Selamat Natal."Balasku sebelum kembali direngkuh oleh bibir lembutnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sentuhan yang kudapatkan, sentuhan yang ia bagi dan salurkan, mengalir di setiap hembusan nafasku yang perlahan tenang ketika bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanganku menggenggam erat setangkai bunga Mawar yang indah. Bunga ini kesukaan kakak, aku tidak pernah lupa akan hal itu. Dia selalu menunjukkan wajah ceria ketika mendapat bunga mawar dari pemuda sialan yang telah merenggut nyawa kakakku.

Aku menggigit bibir kala mengingat kenangan pahit itu. Tanganku tersulur dan meletakkan bunga itu di depan makam yang tertutup salju. Mataku tertutup, tanganku mengatup di dada. Hembusan angin menerbangkan rambutku. Mataku terbuka lalu menatap nisan kakak yang agak usang dan tertutup gumpalan salju.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah lama tidak menjengukmu kak."Ujarku sembari mengusap nisan kakak. Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingku masih setia menemani.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia disana kak."Setelahnya aku bangkit dibantu Sasuke. Kami pergi meninggalkan pemakaman dengan hening.

"Jadi, perempuan berkacamata yang ada di pigura itu kakakmu?"Tanya Sasuke mengiringi langkah kami. Aku cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. Darimana dia tau?

"Di ruang tamumu, ada foto besar."Jawabnya seakan mengerti pandanganku. Aku hanya ber-oh ria.

"Iya."

Sasuke menepuk kepalaku dengan pelan, seakan memberikanku semangat. Tangannya merambat turun dan menggenggam tanganku. Kami saling menggenggam tangan dan melanjutkan langkah dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Awal tahun yang sempurna...mari kita sambut dengan gembira dan bersuka ria. Bagaimana dengan kabar kalian? Mengasyikkan bukan? Selamat datang kembali di _Uchiha Corp_! Tahun baru, otak baru, hawa baru, suasana baru, dan mungkin saja pacar baru. Wah wah, kalau begitu bawa pasangan anda dengan hati-hati. Tengok kanan kiri sebelum valentino rossi datang menghampiri. Hahahahaha. Satu buah lagu untuk mengawali indahnya pagimu!"

Pagi hari di kantor dengan suasana dan sapa ceria dari Hayate seperti biasa. Tidak luput juga dengan pohon Sakura yang selalu mengingatkanku dengan hari pertama di kantor ini.

"Apa-apaan Hayate itu? Hahahaha"Ejek Obito dengan tawa membahananya diikuti Kiba. Duo rusuh itu masih saja seperti biasanya walaupun tahun sudah berganti. Banyak yang terjadi di tahun kemarin, mulai dari pertemuanku dengan Sasuke, jawaban atas pemuda kancing kedua, hingga kebenaran akan perasaan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal perasaan, hubunganku dengan Sasuke memang makin membaik. Tetapi status tetap saja tidak berubah. Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu kenapa. Yang jelas baik aku maupun Sasuke, masih betah dengan status kami yang menggantung. Bahkan kami sempat berkencan saat perayaan tahun baru kemarin. Ah, ngomong-ngomong semenjak liburan Natal kemarin, Gaara tidak pernah menggangguku lagi.

KRIET

Pintu tergeser, menampilkan Hinata yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan. Dia terlihat gugup. Itu tidaklah menjadi hal yang baru, namun kali ini sungguh berbeda. Tingkat kegugupannya lebih kentara.

"Selamat pagi Hinata!"Hinata tersentak dengan sapaan Obito. Dia membalasnya dengan membungkuk. Aku melihatnya dengan teliti. Ada yang terlihat baru darinya. Ketika mataku tak sengaja melihat jemarinya, aku menyadari bahwa...

"Wah! Cincinnya bagus!"Ucap Ino dengan mata berkilaunya.

"Hwawawawa."Hinata berjengit dengan muka memerahnya. Responnya yang berlebihan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Sadar akan hal tersebut, Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Aa-anoo...Naruto- _kun_ melamarku."Ucapnya lancar jaya.

"Heeeee?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Sasuke dengan teliti membaca _curiculum vitae_ yang diberikan Kakashi. Seperti yang sudah dibicarakan, Sasuke benar-benar mencari sekretaris. Kakashi dan Shikamaru pun langsung bertindak. Dari sekian CV yang diterima, terpilih satu.

Sasuke mengernyit ketika matanya menatap pas foto serta nama yang terbubuh di kertas ini. Seperti familiar, tapi siapa?

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Masuk dalam kriteriamu?"Sasuke masih saja menatap lembaran CV di tangannya. Kakashi dengan setia menunggu atasannya bicara.

" _Well,_ dari sekian banyaknya CV yang diterima, entah kenapa dia sangat menarik."Ucap Kakashi penuh keyakinan. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Hn. Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"Iya, dia akan datang jam 9."Sasuke menatap pergelangan tangannya, sudam jam 9.

"Mungkin dia sudah menunggu di depan."Ujar Kakashi seakan mengerti dengan tingkah atasannya. Sasuke mengangguk lagi sambil membenahi dasinya. Bahkan hingga Kakashi pergi keluar pun Sasuke masih saja menarap lembaran CV di tangannya. Dia...merasa familiar, tapi siapa?

TOK TOK!

Sasuke berujar 'masuk', setelahnya sesosok perempuan dengan kulit putih susu muncul. Sasuke semakin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau?!"Perempuan itu tersenyum ketika melihat respon Sasuke yang kaget diluar dugaan.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini ruangan divisi _accounting_ benar-benar heboh. Walaupun sebenarnya memang heboh. Mereka disuluti perasaan bahagia yang amat membuncah. Setelah jawaban Hinata uang kelewat polos, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak merayakan kebahagiaan tersebut. Jadilah Hinata digendong oleh Kiba seperti pengantin.

"Huaa! Hari ini mungkin enak kalau makan mie instan."Ujar Tenten sambil merentangkan tangannya. Kami sedang menuju kantin, karena memang sudah waktunya untuk makan siang.

"Kau bisa gendut kalau makan makanan seperti itu!"Bantah Ino, Tenten tidak peduli dan tetap pada pendiriannya. Ayame- _san_ menyambut kami dengan senyuman manisnya seperti biasa. Tenten langsung memesan mie instan tanpa memperdulikan nasihat Ino. Aku memesan satu _iced lemon tea._ Aneh memang, karena sekarang musim dingin.

Ino dan Tenten masih betah berdebat tentang mie instan. Aku menggelengkan kepala heran, sambil membawa _lemon tea_ ku ke meja. Aku membalikkan badan dan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang di belakangku.

BRUK

PYANG!

"Ah, maafkan saya."Ujarku membungkuk ketika menyadari es lemonku tumpah ke baju perempuan ini. Aku membersihkan pecahan gelas yang berserakan di lantai tanpa melihat siapa yang kutabrak.

"Sakura ya?"

DEG!

Jantungku bertalu-talu ketika mendengar suara halus nan tegas ini. Sangat familiar dan menyeramkan. Suara yang terus menghantuiku ketika jaman SMA dulu. Tanganku menyelipkan anak rambut, lalu secara perlahan mendongak menatap perempuan ini. Dia tersenyum sinis dan bangga.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Sakura."

Suaranya seperti kunci menuju pintu neraka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

 **Maaf kelamaan update :v dan chapter ini sangat pendek, maappp *bungkukbadan**

 **Terima kasih sudah pada review, devanichi, anon, Sa'adah337, d3rin, jun30, dewiehyeokjaehw.**

 **Denpasar,**

 **24 Mei 2017.**


End file.
